Mis siete Icha Icha Paradise con Gaara
by Sarubella Uchiha
Summary: Tenía ante mi al mismisimo Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la Arena Curiosos entren lean y onegai dejen review y voto xD
1. Chapter 1

Ejem ejem ¿que puedo decir? ah si, que he vuelto y con intención de quedarme, voy a continuar mis otros fics y este que estrenó hoy. Veremos que tal va

Mis siete Icha Icha Paradise con Gaara

Cap 1 El deseo.

Miré la luz que desprendían las brillantes velas, las voces de mis amigos y familiares retumbaron con fuerza en mis oidos

"Sopla, sopla, sopla"

Cerré los ojos, tomé aire y soplé las velas con toda la fuerza que pude escuchando los aplausos y la voz de mi hermana hizo silenciar las otras:

-Silencio, aun tiene que pedir su deseo-dijo mirándome sonriente-vamos pide un deseo

Sonreí casi de forma infantil y deseé una cosa, algo con lo que había soñado desde hace tres años: Pasar una semana con Sabaku no Gaara. Enseguida me sentí fatal por haber deseado algo así, mi deseo no se cumpliría por la sencilla razón de que Gaara era y es un personaje del anime Naruto pero aunque tan sólo fuera un instante deseé con toda mi fuerza hasta creer de verdad que podría pasar

-Baka…soy una baka-murmuré sintiéndome tonta y frustrada

**DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING**

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza al escuchar el reloj dar las doce de la medianoche, el día de mi cumpleaños acababa de pasar, supuse que sólo había reaccionado así por las doce campanadas y el ajetreo de la fiesta, despedí a mis amigos y ayude a mi madre y a mi hermana a recoger todo, me sentía cansada pero feliz de que la fiesta hubiera salido tan bien.

"Bueno 18 años, supongo que va siendo hora de que aprenda a conducir" pensé entrando en mi salita de arriba, podría hablar con mi amiga que vivía en Brasil que de esa hora allá aún era temprano, encendí la luz y mi corazón dio un vuelco, mis piernas empezaron a temblar y casi sentí que estaba a punto de desmayarme. Un joven alto de cabello rojo puntiagudo y despeinado estaba sentado en el sofá con una calabaza apoyada a su lado, su cara parecía pensativa cuando levantó la cabeza como dándose cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, sus ojos verde aguamarina con ojeras bien definidas y el kanji amor en su frente eran inconfundibles, tenía ante mi al mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la Arena

-G-Gaara…-caí al suelo sentada mirando al suelo, era imposible no podía estar ahí, la fiesta me había afectado o me llevé un golpe en la cabeza o algo

Una sombra tapó la luz de la lámpara del techo y levanté la vista tragando saliva, se estaba acercando a mí mirándome con su habitual expresión seria, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mi corazón volvió a latir desenfrenado

-Tu…..ah…….yo….-empecé a respirar rápido volviendo a marearme

-¿Quién eres y donde estoy?

-yo….eh….eto……ano…….

-Responde-me dijo con frialdad

Un temblor recorrió mi espalda y me puse más nerviosa. Toda la tensión que había acumulado en ese instante se desplomó al oír a mi hermana subir hasta donde yo estaba, olvidé lo surrealista que era la situación y tomé la mano de Gaara para llevarlo a ocultarlo junto con su calabaza que me costó cargar hasta que tropecé por el peso y me di contra Gaara.

Los dos escuchamos en silencio como mi hermana abría la puerta de su cuarto y unos segundos más tarde volvía a salir para el piso de abajo, cerré mis ojos respirando más calmada para al abrirlos notar como casi mi corazón se salía de mi pecho al tener a unos centímetros la cara del pelirrojo y yo apegada a el, mis mejillas se tornaron muy rojas casi cubriendo toda mi cara

-Quiero una respuesta aho….

No le dejé continuar, tomé su cara entre mis manos y la acerqué a mí, le besé muy suave, porque la verdad es que yo nunca antes había besado a otra persona y no estaba segura que tenía que hacer sólo sabía que el primer beso que diera tenía que ser a el. Acaricie su pelo rojizo y su cara, su piel se sentía muy áspera, aunque yo ya sabía que el siempre llevaba la armadura de arena a pesar de haber perdido el Shukaku

Noté algo caer al suelo, tal vez fuera la arena de su calabaza dispuesta a aplastarme pero en ese momento ya me daba todo igual, noté como sus manos tocaban mi cintura y me sentí mucho mejor como si no le hubiera forzado besarme.

-…..

Al notar como perdí el contacto abrí los ojos para verle mirándome como trastornado, esa expresión de desconcierto la había visto en los tomos de Naruto pocas veces pero no siempre era buena

-Eh……Gaara-sama….yo….-mi boca se quedó seca y que el me mirara tan fijamente no me ayudaba en nada

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-…..

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-……...

-¿Es que no piensas decir nada?-preguntó exaltado, le miré boquiabierta era la primera que lo veía así y sonreí

-¿Por qué sonríes ahora?-preguntó ya sin paciencia

-Porque te quiero

Mierda.

Respondí sin pensar, demonios. Tenía a un personaje imaginario frente a mi en carne y hueso que no me conoce, que esta en un mundo que desconoce y le acababa de decir que le quería

-¿Por qué?

Le miré confundida y en seguida me di cuenta del por qué de la pregunta, le tomé la mano e hice que se sentara conmigo en el sofá y encendí el ordenador, abrí una de las carpetas y le mostré una carpeta en la que sólo había imágenes, videos e información sobre el, Gaara vio todo con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y como pude se lo expliqué todo

-¿Cómo he venido a parar aquí?

Me sonrojé y bajé la vista al suelo

-P-Porque y-yo lo deseé-El me miró enarcando una ceja inexistente con curiosidad-D-Deseé e-estar c-contigo u-una s-semana

Gaara miró fijamente la pared concentrado, yo adoraba cuando ponía esa carita y no podía evitar mirarle fijamente, era el amor de mi vida y era un dibujo animado, cerré los ojos viendo lo absurdo que era el hecho de haberme enamorado de alguien inexistente, noté algo húmedo y suave tocar mis labios abrí los ojos, no creí lo que estaba viendo, Gaara me estaba besando……..¡¡ME ESTABA BESANDO!!. Abrí la boca sorprendida y aprovechando eso el intensificó el beso, lo que iba a pasar después lo soñé un montón de veces…….

Continuará

Jijiji votación y en segundo capitulo sabéis quien es la chica, que elegís:

-Hinata

-Oc

Gomen por poner sólo esas dos opciones pero a mi me gusta el gaaraxhinata o gaaraxOC (Ocpersonaje inventado) nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2¿Como te escondo? Oo

Gracias por los reviews, era para actualizar ayer pero no pude T.T en fin al menos lo hice ahora

Cap 2 ¡¿CÓMO TE ESCONDO?! O.o

Cerré los ojos correspondiendo el beso muy agradada pero no entendía bien porque el se portaba de repente así sólo sabía que me sentía muy bien, aunque mi corazón aún estaba más desaforado que la primera vez que lo ví sentado

-G-Gaara-sama…..-suspiré, el me abrazó y yo correspondí el abrazo dándole todo el amor que sentí por el, sentí sus labios plantar un besos en mis mejillas y otro en mi frente, me sentía en las nubes y no quería abandonar el lugar en el que me encontraba hasta que el sonido del móvil me despertó

"Espero que sea importante" pensé con rabia y cogí el móvil "una pitada de Koten-kun para felicitar el cumple….pues vaya si lo sé paso y…….¡¡LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA!! ME HE DORMIDO Y MAÑANA TENGO INSTITUTO"me sentí estúpida y con ganas de llorar, la realidad es que me había dormido aquí arriba y había soñado todo con Gaara, me moví para ir a mi cuarto pero un peso sobre mi cuerpo no me dejó moverme bien

-No puede ser…..-miré a Gaara conteniendo la respiración, el estaba dormido encima mía, no pude reprimir mi sonrisa al ver su carita, parecía la de un niño que dormía ajeno a toda la maldad que había en el mundo-…..eres tan lindo

-Hmm….gracias, supongo-susurró abriendo sus ojos para mirarme fijamente, en seguida me quedé colorada hasta las orejas

-C-Creí que te h-habías dormido-susurré avergonzada

-…..

Vaya, si leyera uno de los cómic seguro que su diálogo tendría puntos suspensivos, hice un ademán de levantar y mis caderas rozaron con las suyas haciendo que me sintiera rara……pero el no parecía notar nada, así que los dos nos levantamos como si nada y apagué el ordenador para llevarlo a mi cuarto y……¡¡¿Y?!!

-Ay……..demonios no había pensado en eso……..-susurré llevándome las manos a la cabeza

-……

-Eso, tu no digas nada….tengo que esconderte en mi cuarto…….pero mañana tengo que ir al instituto¡¿Qué hago contigo?!-le murmuré agarrándole del traje-Dios mío si mis padres te ven me matan….nos matan a los dos……..

Entonces oí como la arena batía un poco en la calabaza casi luchando por salir, miré a Gaara casi haciendo una mueca

-Gaara que es una forma de hablar-intenté explicarle y la arena dejando de luchar pero aún se oía ligeramente, prefería no decir más y lo arrastré escaleras abajo todo lo silenciosamente que pude sin encender ninguna luz y nos metimos en el cuarto

"Ay….."de repente me di cuenta en un detalle en el que no había reparado antes: Mi habitación tenía una cama y aunque sólo fuera hoy, éramos dos, también estaba el asunto de la ropa de Gaara, no podía acostarse así vestido ¿Qué ropa le daba¿Qué hacia con la calabaza¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a dormir?

-A ver……a ver…..tengo unas camisetas enormes que me suelen servir de pijama……cojo un pantalón viejo de mi padre y así duermes…..-murmuré y antes de que el pudiera decir, cogí mi pijama y salí a por el pantalón para Gaara, afortunadamente cuando mi padre tenía que ir al barco sólo se llevaba lo que hacía falta para pasar los tres meses en mar. Tomé más ropa para mañana y se la llevé a Gaara, tan sólo volví salir para dejarle un poco de intimidad

-Entra-dijo secamente

Entré para y al verle quedé con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, la camiseta gris que heredé de mi primo se ajustaba bien a el delatando el cuerpo bastante ejercitado que yo ya sospechaba que tenía y ¿de verdad ese pantalón de pijama era el mi padre? Me parecía imposible que quedara tan distinto en Gaara, el no dijo nada y se metió en mi cama, sentí mi cara enrojecida y mis piernas volver a temblar

-¿Qué?-la arena me estaba tomando de la cintura y me acomodaba con el en mi cama-¿qué…..qué piensas que…?

-¿No es tu dormitorio o no tienes sueño? Seguramente cuando pasen los siete días yo me despertaré en mi aldea con mi gente y tu te levantarás aquí sola y seguirás con tu existencia, fin-dijo cerrando los ojos para dormir

Yo me quedé de piedra ante sus palabras tan frías y la facilidad con la que las dijo sin dudar en nada, el tenía razón pero igualmente no soporté escucharlo, me acomodé en un lado sin voltear a verle y cerré los ojos molesta

-…..

-…..

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Nada

-No me mientas

Le miré sumamente enfadada, discutíamos, en voz baja pero lo hacíamos y mi madre y mi hermana podrían oírlo

-Nada, duérmete

"Seguro que ya deben ser las seis de la mañana y yo aún no he pegado ojo…..mañana iba a tener unas lindas ojeras"pensé deprimida

-Dime que te pasa

-¿Qué te importa?- bueno realmente no quería hablarle así pero estaba muy dolida por lo que dijo y yo tenía que dormir un poco o mañana mi rendimiento no iba a ser mejor que el de otros días

-…..

Se enfadó.

-Gomen kudasai Gaara-sama

-……

Vale, al final iba a darme la noche. Pero empecé a sentirme un poco culpable y le abracé pidiendo perdón con más dulzura y me quedé dormida sintiendo su calor

-¡ESME, LEVÁNTATE!

-Ya voy……-Dios, que pereza me daba, otro día de instituto. Me senté de rodillas en la cama y froté mis ojos. "Kami-sama mira que soñar que Gaara aparecía de verdad…"

-…….

Miré abajo para saber que tenia debajo de mí. Mi cara tornó rojo y mi corazón se me salió del pecho al ver a Gaara tumbado debajo de mi mirándome con….¿un sonrojo?

Entonces me di cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estábamos y me quité tan rápido como pude

-Creí que había soñado todo-susurré llevando una mano a mi cara, el mantenía un poco del sonrojo y se levantó, Yo le tendí la ropa de mi primo

-No

Le miré con el entrecejo fruncido y volví a ofrecerle la ropa más insistente

-Sí-dije intentando sonar lo más autoritaria que podía

-No-me devolvió l mirada desafiante y en seguida me di cuenta de que podíamos estar horas discutiendo del mismo tema y el seguiría sin hacerme caso, así que obté por algo más rapido que no esperaba hacer nunca: salté encima de el, le quité toda la ropa y le puse la de mi primo

-...-por su expresión estaba segura de que ni siquiera Naruto o sus hermanos se habían atrevido a hacerle algo así pero ahora ni yo tenía tiempo de recibir amenazas ni el de decirmelas.

Horas más tarde tenía a Gaara refunfuñando y soltando maldiciones por el hecho de que escondí su calabaza en el desván con los difraces y sólo le permití poner su armadura de arena junto con una pequeña cantidad en una botella grande de agua dentro de la mochila que le dí junto con unas libretas viejas, sería un poco dificil colarle en el instituto pero no podía dejarlo en casa y menos con la calabaza a mano

-Lo siento mucho pero tendrás que esperar siete días para tener tus cosas

-Seis-me corrigió y yo le miré enfurriñada al borde del llanto-...gomen

Aparté la vista por lógica me estaba pidiendo perdón para que lo dejara tranquilo y no por qué le importara haberme molestado

-¿Esme?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te llamas así?

Era cierto, ayer me preguntó al menos dos veces cómo me llamaba y yo entre una cosa y otra no dije nada

-Sí, ese es mi nombre

-No es un nombre común-comentó y en cierta medida tenía razón-...me gusta

Le miré con mis mejillas ardiendo de un tono muy rojo. "Le gusta mi nombre...esta vez si fue sincero"pensé sintiendo como tomaba mi mano con la suya, estaba casi acostumbrada a su presencia pero esa clase de contacto tan cercano a el aún me alteraba y mi corazón no tardó en respoonder empezando a latir muy rápido

-Gomen kudasai-respondió sin soltar mi mano, se disculpaba por lo de antes pero de verdad y le sonreí tímida.

-...Te ves bien cuando sonriés-murmuró acercándose y al levantar la vista no tuve capacidad para apartar la mirada de sus ojos y yo también me acerqué nerviosa "¿o...otro...b-beso?" pensé sonrojándome

-¡Esme-chan¡El autobús!-me separé de golpe y vi el autobús esperando y a Yue-chan venir corriendo

-Eh...b-buenos d-días Yue-chan-Empecé a rogar que no preguntara por Gaara

-¿Y este?-preguntó para mi frustración mirándome pícara mientras subíamos al autobús

-Eto...ano...se llama Gaara...es-titubeé pensando "¡¡¡es mío!!!¡¡¡ASI QUE DEJAD DE MIRARLO ASÍ LOBAS!!!" al ver como las chicas miraban con interés a Gaara y por desgracia Yue-chan continuó por mí

-Es su novio

El alma me cayó al suelo, mi cara tornó de un rojo como el de los semáforos y miré a Yue-chan con una mueca, la cara de Gaara era un poema. Nos sentamos juntos sin decir nada, la situación no podía quedarse peor

-Eh¿no te han dicho que eres igual a un personaje de Naruto?

-...-miré a Gaara rogando que no se le ocurriera usar la arena que llevaba en la botella

-¿Eres así o haces un cosplay?

-...-Gaara lo miró fijamente con su cara seria y vi como el chico se daba la vuelta quedándose callado

Puse los ojos en blanco al darme cuenta de que iba a ser un viaje muy largo sobre todo porque tenía una vida para Gaara, tratar de que lo dejaran en paz antes de que el usara su arena y lo que era más importnte¡¡¡¡¡ALEJARLO A TODA COSTA DE LAS CHICAS!!!!!. Aferré su mano con fuerza entre las mías sin querer, me sentía muy celosa porque todas lo miraban incluso el grupo de ls mayores, todas chicas muy lindas pero con un complejo de superioridad demasiado hinchado

-Esme-chan estas celosa-dijo Yue-chan mirandonos desde el asiento de atrás y Gaara ignoró todo lo demás para centrar su atención en mí

-¿Y-Yo?-Era obvio que lo estaba pero esas chics no tenían derecho ¡yo lo traje aquí para MÍ y...y estba pensando un montón de tonterías

-¿Celos?-el tono serio de Gaara me despertó y mi cara volvió a un tono rojo oscuro

-Yo...yo...

-Tranquila Esme-chan nadie te va a quitr a tu Gaara-kun-dijo riendo por la cara que pusé y bajé la vista avergonzada, entonces noté como el correspondía el apretón desesperado que mis manos daban a la suya-Awww que bien se ven así de juntos, kawaii

-...-su sonrojo era muy lindo

Mi sonrojo era demasiado pero Gaara también lo estaba pesar de llevar su armadura de arena y sin poder evitarlo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho sin soltar su mano, creo que no era tan malo esconderlo a todas horas conmigo después de todo, yo le quiero

Continuará

Gracias por los reviews y por la votación, admito que fue una votación muy reñida pero como habéis visto ganó el Oc, bueno no os disgustéis mucho, Gaara y los otros personajes de Naruto saldrán también en la historia


	3. Chapter 3 Esto es una misión de rango S!

Gracias por los reviews, por un momento pensé que dejarían de leer por ser un GaaraxOc me alegra mucho que la sigais leyendo n-n

Cap 3 ¡ESTO ES UNA MISIÓN DE RANGO S!: Sobrevivir al instituto y a las compras

No le solté en ningún momento ni me separé de Yue-chan, ella me ayudaria estaba segura y mi amiga de Brasil también me ayudaría, si había dos personas en las que confiar eran ellas .

Al entrar al aula de informática dije la profesora que Gaara era nuevo pero que la matrícula se había extraviado y se tardaría en encontrar...si existiera, le dió a Gaara un formulario para rellenar y yo lo llevé conmigo a una de las mesas para rellenarlo

-Nombre...Gaara-el problema sería el apellido

-Sabaku-lo miré asustada y vi que ya lo había escrito, casi empecé llorar pero al menos le detuve cuando en "otros estudios" iba a poner "gennin", "chunnin" y "kazekage"

-Secundaria y preparatoria para la universidad-puse, aunque fuera mentira de momento serviría y como móvil puse el mío viejo que le dí a Gaara y que luego tendría que enseñarle a usar bien, la dirección tuve que poner fue la de la casa de al lado, el dueño la alquilaba y por seis dias no saldría caro, le entregué el formulario y aceleré el paso antes de que una de mis compañeras se sentara con el

-¿No deberías trabajar?-me dijo al ver como me metía en el messenger para iniciar sesión

-Chist, sólo es un momento y baja la voz-era mi día de suerte, kitsune estaba conectada

_Kitsune dice:_

_o.o No te esperaba tan pronto Uchiha-chan_

_Uchiha dice:_

_Estoy en el instituto pero no importa, y tu? _

_Kitsune dice:_

_hehe mejor ni preguntar _

_Uchiha dice:_

_Tengo que contarte algo que no acreditaras _

_Kitsune dice:_

_Yo me creo todo lo que me digas ne-chan n-n_

Se lo escribí todo más o menos resumido, su respuesta al leer todo no se hizo esperar

_Kitsune dice: _

_OoO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No acreditó!!!!!!_

Miré como Gaara estaba observando con una clara mueca de asco mi apodo "Uchiha"

-Me gusta el apellido, pero Sasuke nunca me gustó para nada-susurré sin apartar la mirada de Gaara, no cambió su expresión pero pude notar como se relajaba luego de lo que dije y sonreí, celoso era aún más mono, a fin de cuentas si pude convencer a una de mis amigas de que tenía conmigo a un personaje imaginario podría manejar esto para que Gaara estuviera aquí sin llamar la atención. Aunque otra cosa seria convencer a Yue-chan, el recreo llegó y los problemas también, el matón del instituto, Uriato Kishimichi había chocado contra Gaara cuando salimos del aula

-¿Eres nuevo¡ANDA CON MÁS CUIDADO O TE PARTO LA CARA!-Dijo amenazador

-...-la mirada de Gaara expresaba frialdad y desafío pero fue en el instante en que cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho cuando supe que se había puesto en posición de lucha

-¡¿Qué te pasa¿Acaso eres imbécil?

Empecé a sudar frío, incluso podía oír la arena removerse en la botella

-Por favor Gaara, vámonos-supliqué aferrándolo del brazo

-¿Esme-chan, es tu novio?-dijo fijando su mirada en mi y yo me quedé helada intentando pensar algo que nos sacara de esa situación -Respóndeme y tú imbécil dime tu nombre completo para partirte la cara

-¡Callate Uriato el no es ningún imbécil¡Yo no tengo por que responder a tus preguntas pero si quieres saberlo, si es MI novio!-grité fuera de mí y me giré a ver las chicas-¡¡¡ASÍ QUE VOSOTRAS DEJADLO EN PAZ VÍBORAS¡¡¡Y TÚ URIATO ERES UN USURATONKACHI!!!

En seguida cerré la boca, hasta la arena había dejado de moverse en la botella y todo había quedado en silencio con la gente mirándome, las palabras "aspirante a cadáver" pasaron por mi mente a la velocidad del rayo al ver la cara de Uriato tornar de un rojo muy oscuro de ira

-N-Nos v-vamos-miré de nuevo a Uriato, su voz temblaba y quedé con la boca abierta al ver su cara mostrar terror como la del chico del autobús y miré a Gaara quién mostraba su mirada aterradora a Uriato, el se empezó a alejar con su banda cuando escuché a Gaara hablar:

-Si vuelves a mirar mal a Esme te mato-su tono era serio y peligrosamente amenazador dando a entender que no era ninguna broma ni forma de hablar y sé que todos los que estaban ahí se dieron cuenta de eso. El no dijo más y me tomó la mano llevándome de ahí.

-...-nos quedamos sentados en las escaleras

-...-ninguno de los dos dijo nada en lo que quedaba de recreo, simplemente volví sonreírle agradecida por hacer algo que al menos en los cómics era tan impropio de el.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le arrastré al centro comercial, después de todo a última hora faltó la profesora y nos podíamos ir, pero antes de regresar a casa había que comprar ropa a Gaara y comida para que estuviera bien en la casa. Cuando llegamos a la sección masculina vi que el empezó a mirarme con los ojos semicerrados como advirtiéndome de que no lo hiciera pero yo, para variar, no hice caso y miré toda la ropa, no tarde en cargar los brazos de Gaara con pantalones, camisetas, cazadoras y demás cosas, el problema empezó al mirar la ropa interior y reparé en un detalle: no sabía su talla

-Eto...Gaara...mira...creo que...dejaré que esto lo hagas tú mientras hago unos recados-dije dándole dinero para que pudiera pagar las cosas

-...-el me miró con expresión indescifrable, lo miré suplicante y salí de allí a paso rápido para llamar por teléfono

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya me has oido ese es el precio por ese tiempo

Solté un bufido y tomé aire para despejarme

-Me parece bien, al final de la semana pagaré todo eso-dije rendida

-Bien, nos vemos entonces Esme-san 

Oí como colgaba y cerré la tapa del móvil para encaminarme de nuevo a la tienda segura de que Gaara ya habría hecho todas sus cosas, después de todo era el Kazekage ¿que podría pasar?

-¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!-grité histérica al ver todo el suelo de la tienda cubierto de arena con los clientes con la cara desencajada, la persona más cercana a Gaara era una chica un poco más mayor que trabajaba en esa tienda, estaba tirada en el suelo con la cara llena de terror

-Quiso quitarme los pantalones-dijo con tono tranquilo y pausado- y los pantalones sólo me los quitas tú

Mi cara se puso de un tono rojo que a estas alturas era ya habitual en mi, podía jurar que hasta mis orejas echaban humo, lo mataba...ah si lo mataba...toda la gente empezó a mirarme con expresión atónita incluída los curiosos que habían visto la arena y para aumentar mi desgracia algunas de mis compañeras estaban ahí mirándome con una mueca de incredulidad, en ese instante deseé que la tierra se me tragara y miré a Gaara muy enfadada empezando a plantearme si estrangularle o llevarmelo arrastras, cojí unos cuantos boxers para el los pagué y me llevé a Gaara de allí sin decir nada, al llegar a la calle me desplomé en la acera y me llevé las manos a la cabeza

-Tengo que hacer que desaparezcas, no podemos esperar seis días-dije frotando las manos contra mi cabeza desesperada "no soportaré esto seis dias"

-...-noté como se sentaba a mi lado, seguramente miraba a ningún parte en concreto como suele hacer

-tal vez la solución sea la misma que el problema-el me miró curioso y yo fui a la tienda de enfrente y compré un pastel pequeño y una vela, era estúpido pero por intentarlo no se perdía nada

-¿Para que es eso?-preguntó mirando escéptico el pastel y la vela

-Fue cuando pedí el deseo, ayer. Si pido que regreses tal vez funcione

-...

-No me hagas muecas-dije agarrándole de la oreja, si me aplastaba ahora con la arena me daba igual, encendí la vela y me concentré

-...¿y ahora que?-contestó y yo tiré más de la oreja de Gaara, yo había soplado pero no sentí nada, como si el deseo no hubiera sido oido o simplemente fuera falso

-Hazlo tu-propuse enfadada y le tendí el pastel encendiendo la vela

-No

-Ya sé que es una tonteria, demo ¿que otra cosa propones?

-...-miró la tarta serio, suspiró y sopló la vela

Tal vez mañana ya no estuviera aquí, suspiré entre aliviada y apenada por tener que hacerlo. Bueno era lo que el quería y aunque no tuve paciencia con lo de la tienda ahora no pude menos que reirme, Gaara me miró extrañado

-¿Por que te ríes?

-jajaja Porque yo soy la única que te saca los pantalones-reí mirando a la gente-eso fue por lo de esta mañana

-si, jejeje-le miré sorprendida¿se estaba riendo? en el manga lo había visto sonreír pero reír nunca

-Deberías reirte más-dije levantándome y coger las bolsas, el también se levantó y para mi sorpresa me ayudó con las bolsas

Mientras caminábamos hacia la parada del autobús, me pregunté como pasaría Gaara la última noche aquí, es decir¿estaría bien en la casa? me asustaba un poco dejarlo sólo pero de todas formas estaría en la casa de al lado, aunque en la tienda lo dejé sólo cinco minutos y que ruina hizo, en clase tampoco fue muy bien la cosa

FLASH BACK

**Estábamos sentados, yo al igual que los demás empecé a escribir lo que dictaba el profesor haciendo todo lo posible para seguir el ritmo **

**-¿Tan interesante resulta Esme-san para que la mire en lugar de tomar los apuntes que digo? **

**Todos levantamos la cabeza y yo me quedé nuevamente roja como un tomate al darme cuenta de que Gaara no había escrito nada de lo que el profesor había dicho y me miraba con una mano apoyada en la cabeza, la gente enseguida empezó a silbar y a reírse mientras mi sonrojo empeoraba**

**-Gaara tienes que apuntar lo que dice el-le susurré incómoda **

**-El no manda en mí, yo soy el Kazekage de la Arena-explicó poniendo especial énfasis en las palabras Kazekage de la Arena, en seguida la gente empezó a reírse y la cara del profesor tornó a una muy enfadada **

**-Así que el Kazekage de la Arena, bien Kazekage-sama si tan aburrido le resulta lo que yo le digo es libre de irse**

**Gaara no necesitó tiempo para pensárselo y se levantó**

**-No, Gaara**

**-Esme-san si tanto interés tiene en estar con el "Kazekage" puede ir con el**

**Me quedé dudando, por un lado mi madre se enfadaría, por el otro después de lo que paso con Uriato no era conveniente dejar a Gaara sólo así que para mi pesar salí con Gaara al pasillo y nos sentamos al lado de la puerta **

**-Kazekage-sama, aunque en el manga de Naruto sea ese su título y sea el dios de Suna aquí las cosas son diferentes, nadie debe saber quién eres y si se lo conté a mi amiga es porque yo sola no podré ayudarlo a pasar desapercibido **

**-¿Por qué ahora me hablas con tanto respeto?-lo miré extrañada porque su voz sonaba molesta y me pregunté si era por hablarle con tanto respecto, no sé por qué ahora mostraba ese respecto supongo porque al menos en el manga todos se lo tenían y yo debía tenerlo también **

**-Kazekage de Suna-murmuré desviando la mirada **

**-...Acabas de decir que aquí no**

**-Demo Gaara-sama **

**-Gaara-dijo con un tono que se asemejaba al de una orden**

Fin del Flash Back

Me sonrojé, no sé teniéndolo así en mi mundo Gaara distaba mucho del personaje frío y serio que resultaba en Naruto, además el hecho de que me pidiera o más bien me ordenara que le llamara simplemente Gaara me hacía sentir una sacudida de felicidad en mi pecho, me siento cansada supongo que son demasiadas emociones para mí, lo miré un segundo, el estaba sentado mirando el paisaje que se veía por la ventana con su habitual cara inexpresiva y yo cerré los ojos más tranquila sonriendo

z z z z z z

-Esme...

z z z z z z, no se quién me molesta pero no me quiero mover, aqui acostadita estoy bien

-...

Siento que me cargan y vuelvo a oír los silbidos pero me da igual, este calor es agradable y no me quiero alejar por nada de el, acomodo mi cabeza y llega a mi nariz un olor muy dulce

-hum...que dulce eres...zzzz

Noto un leve escalofrío debajo de mí y un poco molesta abro ligeramente los ojos

-¿G-Gaara?-pregunté sorprendida al ver que el me cargaba en su espalda, mi cabeza estaba apoyada y podía oler su cuello sin problemas lo que hizo que me sonrojara enseguida

- Te dormíste-giré la cabeza y vi que el cargaba con las mochilas y alguna de las bolsas

-Por fin te despertaste Esme-chan, ji ji ji tenías que ver como todos empezaron a silbar cuando vieron como Gaara te cargaba

Se me cayó el mundo encima, me dormí en el autobús y Gaara tuvo que cargar conmigo y mis cosas

-Yue-chan...-vi que ella cargaba el resto de las bolsas-...gomen kudasai, os estoy estorbando

-Tu...no me estorbas en nada-murmuró mirando hacia adelante

Me abracé a su cuello y acomodé mi cabeza en su espalda con mi cara muy roja mientras Yue-chan se acercaba a mi

-Tu novio es amable-me susurró

"Si, aunque esté siempre serio Gaara en realidad es amable"

Continuará

Neeee dejenme reviews onegai n-n, nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4 ¡¿Que dijiste!

Gracias por los reviews , a Esme le va a costar mucho controlar a nuestro pelirrojo favorito n-n

Cap 4 ¡¿Qué dijiste?! O.o

Después de intentar de todas las maneras que Gaara al menos hiciera un poco de los deberes le puse un plato de comida precocinada para que comiera algo y me fui a mi casa a comer

Media hora más tarde me encontraba arrastrando la calabaza hacia la casa donde tenía a Gaara, hoy era sábado pero del susto de muerte que me llevé por la mañana no se me va a olvidar nunca en la vida

**FLASH BACK**

_Había preparado la cama de Gaara mientras a el le había obligado a probarse la ropa incluída la interior luego se la coloqué toda en el armario y le preparé la cena, el sólo observaba con su habitual seriedad lo cual me ponía nerviosa y decidí sacar un tema de conversación. _

_-¿Que te pareció la casa? _

_-...-sólo percibí un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación _

_-Oye, oye deberías estar agradecido de que esta casa se alquile con muebles y barata tan sólo por una semana que estarás aquí _

_-Seis días-volvió a corregirme, me irrita mucho que haga eso y..._

_-¡AAH!-Aparté la mano y empecé a mojarla con agua fría, me había despistado y me quemé con el fuego. Sequé la mano con un trapo pero aún me dolía cuando noté como algo frío me tocaba y vi las manos frías de Gaara sobre la mía _

_-Esta roja-musitó tocándola con cuidado _

_-Eh...no es nada-dije avergonzada intentando apartar mi mano pero el aún la aferraba firme pero con suavidad. _

_No sé cuanto estuvimos así, sólo que yo me encontraba en casa poniéndome el pijama y miré mi mano donde Gaara había plantado un beso momentos antes como si yo fuera una niña pequeña y me acosté sonriendo _

_-...-me removí empezando a tener frío y busqué mi manta, noté algo a mi lado y pensando que lo más seguro es que fuera un peluche me abracé a el _

_-...-el peluche se aferró a mí , un momento...¡¿Se aferró a mí el peluche?! Abrí los ojos cegándome un poco por la luz del sol, qué rápido había pasado la noche, me froté los ojos y al poder ver ahogué un grito al ver a Gaara dormir tranquilamente y mi cara tornó de un rojo oscuro para acabar pegando el grito más grande de toda mi vida _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Entré con la dichosa calabaza y la dejé en el cuarto

-Te he traído la calabaza pero no te dejo llevarla al instituto-dije en voz alta esperando oír algún gruñido molesto, pero sólo sentí la puerta abrirse a mis espaldas y me firé

-...-Creí que de lo roja que estaba mi nariz empezaría a sangrar al ver a Gaara en toalla con el pelo mojafo, volteé la cara empezando a echar humo-go-gomen nasai, n-no s-sabía qu-que..t-te e-estabas d-duchando

Salí del cuarto y me senté en el suelo intentando respirar con normalidad

-Vamos a entrenar-dijo minutos después saliendo ya vestido

-Ah si, vamos a...¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

-A entrenar-dijo tranquilamente

Mi cara debía tener una mueca de incredulidad muy graciosa porque vi como Gaara torcía una sonrisa, pedir el deseo ayer no funcionó pero al verle sonreir me doy cuenta de que eso ya no importaba

-Estarás de broma-musité nerviosa

-No-dijo secamente

-No pienso hacerlo-dijo cruzándome de brazos

Poco después estaba en el jardín de atrás con Gaara, me cambié y me puse la ropa que habia imaginado llevar en el caso de ser un personaje de Naruto, iba a usarla como disfraz

"Si tu entrenas conmigo, yo haré esas cosas llamadas deberes" recordé, era el trato pero si ahora lo pensaba bien, no habia sido muy inteligente acceder a algo así, sobre todo porque era imposible hacer las cosas que pretendia Gaara, puso un papel en mi mano.

-Concéntrate según cómo reaccione el papel sabremos tu tipo de chakra

¿Mi tipo de qué?...mi cara debía ser todo un cuadro cuando me lo dijo, si eso nunca iba a pasar ¿no se daba cuenta de que me pedía algo imposible? Pasé mucho rato con los ojos cerrados escuchando sólo los ruidos que Gaara hacía entrenando con su arena, cuando todo pareció ensordecer y sólo sentía el viento soplar a mi alrededor, en mi mente sólo veía la oscuridad al tener los ojos cerrados y para mi sorpresa todo tornó gris con las cosas volando a mi alrededor y me sentí suspendida en el vació ví el símbolo de una espiral hasta que alterada acabé por abrir los ojos y dejé caer el papel jadeando de cansancio

-Elemento viento-dijo Gaara tomando el papel que se había cortado

-¿Que clase de papel es ese?-pregunté con mis piernas aún temblando

-Lo tenía guardado en mi ropa antes de venir aquí, es de un árbol que se alimenta de chakra

Moví la cabeza atontada los ninjas habían dejado de existir hace muchos años y las leyendas en las que hablaba de que algunos se movían a la velocidad del viento y otros escupían fuego por la boca, eran sólo eso, leyenda que eran usadas para hacer mangas pero nada más

-Sigamos-dijo dándome un kunai de los suyos, yo le miré seria pero el no se movió hasta que tomé el kunai

-Atácame como si tu vida dependiera de ello-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Tiré eñ kunai contra un árbol y lo miré seria

-Esto ha sido una tontería, no tienes por qué hacer lo que te digo ni yo tengo por qué hacer esto-contesté echando a andar, no oí a Gaara decir nada sólo escuchaba su arena-¡AH!

Pegué un gran salto apartándome de la arena y caí en la acera de cemento lastimándome en la cara y en la rodilla

-¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunté histérica moviéndome adolorida para volver a esquivar

-...-lo miré viendo que se divertía bastante de mis desesperados intentos cuando mis ojos se quedaron en blanco sintiendo como un dolor agudo taladraba mi muñeca y mi mente sólo sentía el dolor.

Empecé a sentir naúseas al notar el olor de la sangre y sin más me desplomé en el suelo notando como ahora mi cabeza también dolía

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-...

"Esme"

-...

Noté algo frío en mi cabeza y en ese lugar el dolor había desaparecido pero mi mano aún ardía y solté un gemido de dolor sin abrir los ojos

"Calma"

Si, calma cuando sea capaz de moverme mataré a Gaara y lo disecaré. Pude apreciar como acariciaban mi cara y ya no me sentí tan desconsalada, sonreí abriendo los ojos y mi sonrisa desapareció al ver a Gaara a mi lado sin un ápice de sentirse culpable

-¿Estas bien?

No contesté y miré mi mano con la palma vendada y seguía hasta un poco más arriba de la muñeca, los dos nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, notaba como el me miraba y yo no apartaba la mirada de mi mano vendada

Bip Bip Bip

Tomé el móvil y empecé a hablar

-Dime Koten-kun...-escuché y miré un momento a Gaara enfadada-...bien, vale quedamos en una hora

Me levante y tomé la ropa para salir y cambiarme, pero Gaara tomó mi mano haciendo que soltara otro pequeño gemido de dolor

-Hum...gomen-murmuró soltándome

Bruto, animal, insensible ¿Cómo me puede gustar alguien cómo el?no, no, mejor dicho ¿Cómo me pude enamorar?

-...¿Donde vas?

-Al cine

-¿Con el que te llamó?-prenguntó algo molesto

-Se llama Koten-empecé a caminar y me encerré en otra habitación

-No, no vas- le escuché decir al otro lado de la puerta con tono autoritario

Empecé a irritarme hasta el punto de que la rabia empezaba a aflorar dentro de mí

-¡¿ Quién piensas que eres para decirme eso?!-grité a la puerta

-Sabaku no Gaara, tu novio

Me quedé un poco helada por su constestación pero eso no hizo que mi rabia se relajara

-No, no eres. ¡Era tan sólo una excusa!-no pensé en lo que estaba diciendo pero me sentí tan mal por lo que me hizo que simplemente dejé que la rabia hablara por mí-¡Así que vete y déjame en paz¡estaba mucho mejor antes de conocerte¡Te odio!

No oi ninguna respuesta al otro lado puse bien mi pelo y salí del cuarto, Gaara no estaba pero su calabaza si, caminé mirando por todos los cuartos hasta que lo vi sentado en el alféizar de la ventana con una pierna colgando en el sofá junto su brazo y el otro apoyado en su rodilla, continuó mirando por la ventana sin girarse hacia mí, yo suspiré y salí cerrando la puerta.

Había olvidado lo mucho que lastimaba a Gaara que le dijeran que lo odiaban.

Si, lo habia olvidado.

Continuará

Dejenme reviews y muchas pero que muchas gracias por seguir mi historia


	5. Chapter 5 No hay de qué disculparse

O.o vaya gracias no esperaba tantos reviews o.o me han animado muchisimo muchas pero que muchas gracias n-n aqui va el siguiente cap

Cap 5 No hay de qué disculparse

Me senté con Koten-kun pero en ningún momento presté atención a la película, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que me porté con Gaara ni en su cara triste

¿Qué haces?-susurró Koten al ver como me levantaba

-Es un momento, voy al baño-salí de la sala y tomé el móvil para llamarlo, tal vez no lo cojiera por estar enfadado o tal vez no lo conocía

No debí salir de casa, ni dejarle sólo...mucho menos gritarle que le odiaba porque todo lo que le dije era mentira y...y mejor regreso a casa y me disculpo

-...Debería ir...-empecé a preocuparme de que le hubiera pasado algo y ahí me di cuenta de que había cometido un error enorme, mejor que hable con Koten-kun y regrese a casa con el pelirrojo

-¡Esme-chan!-volteé a ver y me quedé pálida al ver a Yue-chan entrar con Gaara y...y...Naruto...y Sakura, ambos vestidos con ropa normal pero no dudé que eran ellos

-¡Qué increíble¡Debiste decirme esto desde el principio!-gritó Yue-chan entuasiasta yo abrí la boca intentando decir algo pero la cerré-¡Personajes animados en el mundo real! Los he invitado al cine

Yo aún no había reaccionado¿eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrio? bueno...yo también debí hacer lo mismo si lo pienso fríamente

-Matte Gaara-sama

Aquello se convirtió en la peor de mis pesadillas al ver a Matsurí aparecer y colgarse del brazo de Gaara como una lapa, la punzada de celos sacudió todo mi cuerpo

-¡Venga vamos Sakura-chan!-gritó Naruto arrastrando a Sakura a la sala

Me quedé mirando, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que tengo que hacer, si había sido problemático mantener con "disimulo" ahora que eran cuatro iba a ser peor sobre todo porque voy a estrangular a uno de ellos

La ira me invade, sino suelta a Gaara rápidamente la estrangulo aquí mismo. "Pequeña perra más te vale quitarte de ahí o te arrastro por el pelo" pensé tomando de forma algo brusca mi refresco

-¿Por que viniste con Koten-kun?-me susurró Yue-chan pidiendo algo para comer

-Estaba enfadada...y el disfrutó lastimándome-apenas me salían las palabras aunque nada de lo que decía era mentira, tan sólo estaba tratando de justificarme

-Hacen linda parece¿ne?-Yue me miró y yo ví la malicia en su pregunta, había funcionado mis celos dieron otra punzada mucho mayor que la anterior pero a este juego podíamos jugar dos

Volví a sentarme donde Koten-kun y en un trozo de la película me aferré a su brazo y sentí como el apoyaba su cabeza en la mía

-Ellos dos se ven bien juntos¿cierto Gaara-kun?

Sonreí levemente al oír el comentario de Yue-chan, ya veo lo que hace, espera una especie de "reconcialiación" entre Gaara y yo demo ¿puede haber reconciliación si no somos novios?

-...-No le oí decir nada así que giré la cabeza levemente, sonreí a Yue-chan que me guiñaba un ojo y al ver a Gaara, el miraba con los ojos semicerrados a Koten

-¡AAAAAAAH!

Toda la sala incluída yo también gritó después de haber oido ese grito, me giré a ver a Koten que se había levantado y se sacudía la ropa, en concreto los pantalones,como un loco. Entonces el acomodador entró sin duda alarmado por los gritos

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

Miré a Koten que aún no dejaba de sacudirse como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Haz el favor de sentarte chico-gruñó ya sin paciencia-¡sino vete!

-Es el asiento, me pica y pincha

Caí en la cuenta y miré su asiento en el cual se podían apreciar varios granos de arena y dirigí mi mirada a Gaara que tenía una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, me quedé un poco atontada viéndole sonreír así, se veía tan lindo y...¡IIIIHHHH¡¿Qué ando pesando si estoy enfadada con el?!!y no pude evitar pensar en que el había hecho trampa para librarse de Koten-kun

"Bien, tu pediste" pensé miránndolo acusadoramente y empecé a levantarme para acompañar a Koten-kun pero algo me aferró a mi asiento y miré la arena que me apresaba y obligaba a permanecer sentada

"Si piensas que eres tú el que tiene el control estas muy equivocado" con la mano hice una seña a Yue-chan si estaba de parte de los dos que me ayude con el espectáculo

-¡IH!-Yue-chan fingió terror y se aferró al brazo de Gaara, la reacción de Matsurí no se hizo esperar

-¡gaara-sama es mío!-dijo aferrándose al otro brazo de Gaara, no tengo de qué preocuparme sé que Yue-chan mantendrá vigilada a esa perra mientras yo no estoy, noté la arena aflojarse y salí de la sala buscando a Koten-kun

-Estas aquí-dije sentándome a su lado, el parecía disgustado algo que me sorprendió porque nunca era fácil adivinar que pasaba por su mente

-Creí que podía competir con el-murmuró sin mirarme

-¿Con quién?

-Con ese que se parece a Gaara de la serie Naruto-contestó serio sin apartar la vista del suelo-el chico de pelo rojo pero está claro que no tengo nada que hacer

-No, espera-cerré los ojos pensando a toda rapidez qué decir-no es lo que tu piensas, Gaara es...es...un conocido

Mentira, era más, mucho más de lo que yo en un principio pensaba, pero tampoco era la persona indicada para mí principalmente porque era un dibujo y volvería a su hogar en poco tiempo

-Mientes-dijo apretando los puños-cuando vas a mentir cierras los ojos para pensar bien y sonar creíble

Cerré los ojos y maldije mentalmente, Koten-kun me conocía desde que eramos unos niños, lógico que sepa esto de mí, dios sabía que algo iba a salir mal pero el era mi amigo desde hace años no quería perder su amistad

-Escucha yo...bueno-empecé a balbucer, realmente no sabía que decir para que se quedase conmigo aquí fuera o por lo menos que no me odiara, el fue uno de los pocos que me ayudó a superar la muerte de mis padres años atrás y precisamente si había conseguido encariñarme con mi familia adoptiva fue gracias a el

-He visto como os mírais-el me observó seriamente a los ojos como analizándome-pero eso no quiere decir que yo le deje el camino libre

-¿Camino libre? Que yo sepa no estas en medio

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver al dueño de la voz, Gaara se acercaba a nosotros con paso firme y su habitual semblante serio con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho

-Eso es lo que tu piensas-Koten se levantó para quedar frente a el, ninguno de los dos relajó su postura y el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, empecé a temer una posible pelea

-¡GAARA-SAMA!-vale ahora estaba segura de que iba a haber pelea porque aunque ellos no pelearan ya me encargaba yo de pelear con la mocosa de Matsurí aunque tuviese que usar kunais, shurikens y demás porque si pensaban que no los sabía usar no podían estar más equivocados

-Tu novia te llama-vi la mirada desafiante de Koten que apretaba aún más los puños

Gaara me miró tal vez esperando que yo dijera algo y volvió a mirar a Koten

-No la oigo llamarme, esta callada

Mis mejillas no pudieron evitar enrojecer, se...refería a mi. Awwwww daban tantas ganas de gritarle kawaii y abrazarle con fuerza de lo mono y tierno que era

-Que sepas que no va a ser tan fácil-nunca vi a Koten tan serio y mis peores sospechas se confirmaban al ver cómo levantaba un puño muy rápido para pegar a Gaara, oh no estaba claro quién de los dos tenía más ventaja pero si Gaara usaba su armadura para protegerse del golpe nos meteríamos en un problema grave

-No voy a meterme en una pelea inútil

Sonreí aliviada al ver como Gaara sujetaba el puño de Koten para impedir el golpe

-¿Inútil? Eso significa que Esme-chan no es nada para ti

Creo que empecé a palidecer...¿será que tiene razón?

-Es mi novia y sé que no le gustan las peleas, no voy a enojarla por tu culpa

Contuve el aliento sorprendida, Gaara...el...

-...-Vi que Koten bajaba los puños y echaba a caminar, en verdad el sabía que yo aborrecía pelear y mucho más ver una pelea-nos vemos el lunes en el instituto Esme-chan

Oí como Gaara soltaba una maldición por lo bajo mientras Koten caminaba hacia la salida con una nube de arena amenzándole sin que se diera cuenta

-Ni se te ocurra-sentencié mirándolo fijamente

La nube desapareció aunque si soy sincera hubiera deseado que fuera Matsurí la que desapareciera, el no me miraba directamente a los ojos sino que miraba con detenimiento mi mano vendada

-¿Como llegaron aquí?-Le pregunté fulminando con la mirada a Matsurí, Naruto y Sakura aparecieron

-No llegaron-contestó acercándose y cuando me quise dar cuenta Gaara me tenía acorralada contra la pared, ahogué un grito de sopresa al ver como Naruto, Sakura y Matsurí se transformaban en tres Gaara que se desvanecían en una nube de polbo

-Eran bunshins...¿por que los has hecho?-pregunté con una mueca, el había planeado esto de antemano pero mi cerebro no encajaba porque el gastaría chakra en hacer unos bushins sino iba a pelear

-Celos, esa era la única función que tenía el de Matsurí pero todo hubiera sido sospechoso sino usaba a Naruto y Sakura te habrías dado cuenta de que la hice yo-dijo con voz ronca mirándome fijamente- han cumplido bien su cometido

Empecé a sentirme aturdida ¿por qué se acercaba tanto¿Que era ese tono ronco en su voz?

-Hum...Gaara...-su olor era tan dulce que confundía mi mente y se me antojaba más que cualquer cosa. Me aferré a la cazadora que el llevaba y conducí mi nariz a su cuello pero me detuvo y yo protesté aún con los ojos cerrados entonces abrí los ojos al notar los labios de Gaara sobre los míos y yo acepté el beso correspondiendo tímida, realmente era el más tierno de todos los que me había dado hasta ahora

"No hay de qué disculparse" susurramos a la vez

Continuará

Ya ven que al final hicieron las paces XD dejadme reviews!!!!!!!y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!!!


	6. ChapterEstoyasustada,ya es el cuarto dia

Muchas gracias por los reviews, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cap 6 Estoy asustada, ya es el cuarto dia

Noté como la mano de Gaara acariciaba mi cadera y me arrimaba a el con posesividad, sonreí adormilada dándome la vuelta para abrazarle y seguir durmiendo.

Abro los ojos sin mirar el reloj, no tenía que preocuparme por mis padres, gracias al henge de Gaara estaba durmiendo en la casa de al lado con "Temari" una nueva amiga del instituto

-Hum...que bien dormi-susurré emitiendo un bostezo, mi lindo pelirrojo parecía dormir aún y me aferraba on fuerza hacia el, volví a sonreir besando su kanji para salir de sus brazos con cuidado e ir a ducharme.

Me sentí aliviada al notar como el agua caliente relajaba mi cuerpo pero en mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en que sólo qedaban tres días para que el desapareciera. cerré los ojos evitando que unas lágrimas rodaran por mi rostro

-Ya es el cuarto día-musité apenada cuando un ruido en el cesto de la ropa me alertó, abrí la mampara de la ducha y lo que vi me dejó sin palabras: Gaara salía con su arena y una camiseta mía en la cabeza del cesto de la ropa que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo con todo esparcido

-ja ja ja-empecé a reírme con ganas viendo como Gaara se ponía de pie sacándose la camiseta de la cabeza para poder ver-Eres todo un espectáculo

Gaara estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta sosteniendo mi camiseta con su mano, su cara quedó completamente roja y algo de sangre bajó por su nariz, entonces me di cuenta de algo: estaba desnuda y mojada

-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!-Cogí una toalla y cerré la mampara para cubrirme todo lo que podía-¡PERVERTIDO!¡FUERA!

Pero Gaara seguía ahí como paralizado sin apartar los ojos de mí, nunca pensé que algún día lo vería con esa cara de atontado

-...-El sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo mayor y eso terminó de asustarme y hacer que mi sonrojo compitiera con el suyo

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA¡QUE TE VAYAS!-grité empezando a tirarle todo lo que tenía a mano en la ducha hasta que reaccionó cuando la esponja le dió en la cara

-¿han?

-¡GAARA!-Ahora estaba más que enfadada y sino se iba lo ahogaba, hizo una mueca con la cara roja y desapareció con el remolino de arena, respiré aliviada y colgué la toalla para seguir y de repente me acordé de una cosa muy importante:

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA USAR EL JUTSU DEL TERCER OJO!

Escuché como soltaba un juramento pero en realidad si lo pensaba bien me hacia gracia, Gaara acababa de tener un compartamiento impropio de el.

Más tarde los dos empezamos a caminar y yo me senté a observar como el entrenaba¿como la gente había podido odiarlo y despreciarlo? nunca lograré comprender eso, el es muy lindo y su caracter es también así aunque a veces yo pierda la paciencia aunque me da rabia porque de esta forma comprendo porque las kunoichis lo quería antes

Bip Bip Bip

Tomé el móvil y vi que se trataba de Yue-chan

-¡ESME-CHAN¡NO TE LO VAS A CREER!

Aparté el telefono de mi oido, Yue-chan tenía la mala costumbre de gritar mucho

-¿Que pasó Yue-chan?

-¡¡Mañana hay un salón del manga¡¡¡Podrías llevar a Gaara-kun!!!

-Calma y repite, onegai-dije tentando no gritarle mientras yo no despegaba los ojos de Gaara

-Un salón del manga abre mañana, podrías llevar a Gaara-kun-contestó riendo-además sería vuestra primera cita luego del beso

Mi cara tornó de un rojo oscuro al tiempo que formaba una mueca

-¿Q-Que dijiste?

-Os he visto e hice una foto-contestó divertida

-...-mi cara debía parecer un tomate maduro

-¿Esme-chan?

-...-seguí sin contestar porque ahora era Gaara quién estaba frente a mí mirándome serio y aquello hizo que mi sonrojo empeorara, observé fijamente sus ojos aguamarina y los cerró enseñándome sus negros parpados, entonces mi corazón palpitó con fuerza al notar como me besaba muy suave, yo dejé el móvil en el suelo a mi lado y me dediqué a acariciar la cara y el cabello de mi pelirrojo sin dejar de besarlo aunque el no era mucho de dar besos me agradaba cuando lo hacía.

Por mi parte yo olvidaba todo, sólo era capaz de centrarme en el

-¡¡¡ESME-CHAN!!!-abrí los ojos y me aferré a Gaara, menudo susto me había dado el maldito móvil, miré la cara de Gaara y entrecerré los ojos fulminándolo con la mirada al ver como el dedicaba una pequeña, pero visible, sonrisa agradecida al móvil y lo cogió

-Esme ahora no esta

-¡¿EH¡GAARA-KUN DEMO TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ELLA!

-No le doy permiso ahora sólo me puede prestar atención a mi

-MATTE...-Gaara apagó el móvil y volvió a centrarse en mí

Awwww por mucho que quisiera no podía enfadarme con el y menos si le tenía así de cerca, cortaba todas mis defensas. El me tomó en brazos haciendo que yo soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa

-¿Q-Que haces?

-...

Me miró fijamente y me dió otro beso entrando conmigo a la casa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abrí mis ojos con cansancio, escuchando los suaves latidos que daba su corazón, no despegué la cabeza de su pecho y pase mi mano por la camiseta gris que el llevaba, al entrar en la casa simplemente dijo que quería dormir y acepté aunque cuando nos dimos un beso antes de dormir no paramos. No es que llegaramos a hacer...bueno "eso", sólo llegamos hasta el punto de que yo estaría usando bufanda y jerseys de cuello alto por unos días hasta que pasarn las marcas rojizas que Gaara había dejado en mi cuello aparte de que en mi cintura estaba la marca de sus manos.

Estaba decidido que lo llevaría al salón del manga, sería bueno además de que Gaara podría ser el mismo sin llamar la atención. Y mañana sería el quinto día que estaría aquí y no pude evitar que la depresión me invadiera pero me alegraba pensar que el sería feliz al regresar asi que yo sé que seré feliz si puedo hacerle sonreír hasta que regrese

-**POR FIN FUERA, CREÍ QUE HOY TENDRÍA QUE ESPERAR **

Me quedé de piedra, la voz de Gaara no parecía la misma entonces lo miré a los ojos y ahogué un grito al ver que los ojos aguamarina se habían vuelto dorados

-**VAYA, VAYA ASI QUE ESTAS DESPIERTA-**su mirada no me gustó nada y me moví alejándome de su cuerpo pero el me agarró de la mano en la que aún tenía la venda provocándome verdadero dolor, Kami-sama creí que Gaara ya no tenía al Shukaku pero debí traerle antes de que eso pasara

-**ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NOS VEMOS Y...PODEMOS PASARLO BIEN-**dijo roncamente apretando tanto mi mano vendada que gemí de dolor-**HUM ESO HA SONADO BIEN, MI HEMBRA**

Si escapaba el me atraparía con arena y ese juego violento le excitaría más, si me quedaba quieta ya me violaba aquí mismo, intentaba pensar mientras me alejaba de el hasta que me acorraló contra el cabezal de la cama. "Amenazalo" la voz no era otra que la de mi propio miedo y obedecí

-Gaara se va a despertar-dije intentando sonar amenazadora

**-NO SE DESPERTARA HASTA QUE ACABE CONTIGO Y HACE MUCHO QUE NO ESTOY CON UNA HEMBRA **

-Cuando se despierte se enfadará y mucho-se me acababan los recursos y ya no sabía que hacer

**-NO ME IMPORTA NADA-**quitó la distancia que nos separaba y me besó, era un beso violento y el dolor me cegó cuando sentí que me mordía el labio clavándome los dientes

-¡GAARA DESPIERTA!-grité con desesperación y sin saber que más hacer le dí una patada en su entrepierna con todas mis fuerzas pidiendo mentalmente perdón a Gaara por el dolor que le causará mi patada cuando despierte.

-**¡ERES UNA PU...!-**Más dolor rodeó mi cerpo al notar como batía contra la pared, algo de sangre bajó por mis labios desde el interior de mi boca y sentí mi vista nevamente borrosa, lo último que alcancé a ver fue la arena cernirse sobre mí.

-Hum...-abrí los ojos y me vi en la cama, me levanté asustada pensando que el pudo haberme hecho algo mientras estaba inconsciente demo mi cuerpo se resintió al levantarme de forma tan brusca, todo el dolor me rodeó y me sentí mareada, claramente aún notaba el golpe de Shukaku, no vi a Gaara por ningún lado

-Gaara...-le llamé y seguí sin oir nada cuando un horrible olor llegó a mi-...sangre

Empecé a asustarme y andé apoyándome en las paredes, Kami-sama si algo le pasase a Gaara...entré en el salón y me llevé las manos a la cabeza

-¡Gaara!-estaba en medio de un charco de sangre, corrí hacia el todo lo que mi debilidad me permitía rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde-aguanta Gaara

Acaricié su pelo mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre mis rodillas, cogí mi móvil de la mesa del salón y llamé al hospital. Momentos después yo sostenía unos papeles que darían a Gaara una tarjeta de seguro para el hospital, creí que los medicos no dejarían de preguntar nunca...demo la espera me estaba matando

-Puede entrar, el pronto podrá irse a casa los cortes no eran graves sólo la perdida de sangre

Entré y vi a Gaara despierto, el alivio me invadió y sonreí un poco, el al verme desvió la mirada, me senté en la cama a su lado

-Tuvimos suerte de que no fueras capaz de lastimarte más

-Porque la arena no me lo permitió-contestó frío aún sin mirarme

Le abracé con cuidado y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro

-No vuelvas a hacerlo-susurré cerrando los ojos y noté como el presionaba sus labios contra mi pelo

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7The day that i see you

Hola a todos, wii me gustaron mucho los reviews!!!! uyyy poor Gaara teneis razón de que no sabe nada de anatomía pero va a aprender bien rápido jijijiji

Cap 7 The day that I see you

_"-Eres la vergüenza de nuestra aldea"_

_Al oír tu voz levanté la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y te ví, estabas colgado boca abajo de un árbol regañando a Kankuro, me quedé sorprendida al ver que el dueño de aquella voz tan fría e intimadamente era sólo un niño de doce muy delgado y pálido, había esperado ver alguien más mayor o al menos más corpulento._

_Me asustó ver tu calabaza que parecía tan pesada y me sentí más aterrada al pensar que no podrías cargarla y te caerías del árbol. _

_Vi tu cuerpo delgado pálido y delgado cubierto por las ropas negras y me sonrojé, tan pálido y deseable...a pesar de tu delgadez_

_Eras fuerte_

_Eras intimidante _

_Eras guapo _

_Pero tu rostro era el de un niño, un niño forzado a crecer que se escondía asustado trás una coraza, tus ojos eran tristes, rodeados de una oscuridad aterradora y a pesar de eso quise sanarlos._

_Mis ojos se posaron en tu kanji y mi pecho se retorció en dolor,el mismo que tu padecías. _

_El día que te ví supe de tu dolor y desée aliviarte _

_Vi que no podías soñar y quise darte mis sueños_

_Te vi...y me viste, no se explicar cómo ni por qué pero sentí como si me hubieras mirado_

_El día que te ví me basto un segundo para conocerte_

_El día que te ví tu me mirabas_

_El día que te vi sonreiste _

_El día que te vi...me enamoré de ti_

_Quédate con estas palabras porque son sinceras, aunque no te pueda ver ahora no cambia lo que yo siento por ti _

_Te amo" _

Doblé la carta con cuidado y la puse dentro de su calabaza poniendo nuevamente el tapón, no quería que la leyera hasta que regresara a su mundo...su mundo, me daban escalofríos sólo de pensar que después de este día sólo le quedaban dos más y luego nunca volvería estar a mi lado.

Quería que el supiera lo mucho que yo lo amé desde la primera vez que lo vi, aunque fuera en la televisión, aunque todo aquello sonara estúpido...necesitaba que lo supiera. Regresé silenciosamente a la cama y me acosté a su lado cerrando los ojos cuando noté que me tomaba de la cintura

-¿Donde estabas?-susurró

Noté mi corazón acelerarse al sentir su aliento en mi pelo y me sonrojé violentamente aún con los ojos importantes

-Cerca de ti itoshina-respondí con una media sonrisa abriendo un poco los ojos, mi sonrojó empeoró al verle a el mirándome directamente mientras que con sus dedos jugueteaba con algunos mechones de mi pelo

Vi un brillo extraño en aquella agua marina que tanto amaba y me sentí cohibida, el parecía un león a punto de lanzarse sobre su indefensa presa y noté su peso sobre mí, contuve la respiración con mis labios temblando ligeramente, Gaara sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos y noté como delineaba mis facciones hasta tocar la comisura de mis labios y me besó

Hundí mis manos en su pelo tocándolo y correspondí sin pensar el beso demo ese fue mi error, un error del que nunca me arrepentería

Me sentí segura entre sus brazos mientras me besaba cuando de repenté noté una de sus manos tocar mi espalda y deslizar sus dedos suavemente de arriba a abajo mientras su otra mano aferraba con delicadeza mi cintura

Hasta ahí todo era como el hacía siempre, después se apartaba y me sonreía burlonamente por mi sonrojo demo yo no era la única que se ponía así, la primera vez que después de ese contacto me y luego de que el se riera de mi yo me puse detrás de la puerta del baño escuchando como se duchaba y le decía que a el le afectaba más estar cerca de mí y que por eso se duchaba con agua fría, demo enseguida me callé al ver como salía con una toalla aferrada a la cintura y el me tomó de mi cintura

"No sabes cuánto me gustaría compartir la ducha contigo seguro que en la posición adecuada hay sitio de sobra"

Después de eso dejé de molestarle mientras se duchaba...aquella actitud...me descolocaba...y el..se salía con la suya...justo como ahora

Detuve su mano que trazaba pequeños círculos alrededor de mi ombligo mientras me daba pequeños besos en el cuello remarcando las anteriores marcas que me había dejado

-Aún no,...por favor-susurré mirándole fijamente

El me sonrió abiertamente con una alegría que llegaba a sus ojos

-Deberías saber que soy he aprendido a ser muy paciente, en especial...a lo que se refiere a ti

Hice un mohín

-Neee

¿Por qué siempre se sale con la suya?

Horas más tarde mis mejillas estaban en enrojecidas por culpa de cierto pelirrojo que no tiraba los ojos de mí

-Ne¿por qué me miras tan fijamente?-pregunté incómoda

-Te ves bien-contestó tomando mi mano, el llevaba su ropa ninja yo tambíén llevaba ropa ninja y una calabaza como la de Gaara

-Hum...g-gracias

Entramos al salón del manga y vi como la boca de Gaara quedaba abierta hasta el suelo

"Ay...tal vez no fue tan buena idea" pensé empezando a ponerme nerviosa

-¿Donde te apetece ir ahora?

-No sé, donde tu quieras.

Miré a la pareja que escuché hablar con envidia, me gustaría sujetarme así a Gaara y...al verlo intenté aguantar la risa, su cara era todo un poema, la pareja que yo envidiaba eran un chico y una chica vestidos de Sasuke y Naruto y en cierta medida eran casi idénticos a los originales

-¿E-En...dónde...me has...metido?-preguntó con cara de susto

-Pfff...-tapé mi boca intentando no reírme cuando unos chicos y una chica disfrazados cada uno como un miembro diferente de Akatsuki pasaron cerca de nosotros y miraron a Gaara

-Eh tio, que buen disfraz pareces el de verdad-comentó el que iba de Pein

Gaara los miró y se puso en posición de pelea dejándome detrás de el para protegerme

-Esme, quédate detrás de mi

"No, no esto si que no" pensé aferrándolo del brazo

-Ne, calma Gaara

El tapón de su calabaza saltó y yo me llevé una mano a la cabeza "gran idea traerle, esto no puede ir peor"pensé soltando un bufido

-Mirad ese cosplay

"Vale, todo el mundo puede equivocarse. ¿Por qué no mantendré la boca cerrada?"

Las chicas rodearon a Gaara devorándolo con la mira cosa que hizo que mis celos saltaran automáticamente y la ira empezara a reflejarse en mi rostro

-No creo que sea un cosplay, yo creo que es un actor-dijo el que iba vestido de Zetsu

-¡EL ACTOR DE GAARA¡EL ACTOR DE GAARA KAMI-SAMA!

Tapé mis oídos, aquellos chillidos rompían el tímpano a cualquiera

-¡FÍRMANOS UN AUTÓGRAFO!

-¡A MI¡A MI!

Aguanté la risa, pobre Gaara, no iba a soportar eso mucho tiempo

-¡FIRMAME EN EL PECHO!

Empujé a todas las que rodeaban a Gaara y me lo llevé de allí con los celos consumiéndome, la próxima chica que se acerque a el le rompo la cara con la calabaza

Paré un momento dejando pasar a un grupo que iban como los personajes de InuYasha

-Un chico...con orejas de perro

-Son postizas para el disfraz-expliqué mirando maravillada al grupo demo al mirar a mi lado, Gaara ya no estaba ahí

"Por favor, que no se me haya perdido"pensé angustiándome

-Kami-sama ¿Cómo le encuentro ahora?

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-¡¿TU ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ?!

-¡Mirad debe ser una actuación!

Al oír el sonido de los gritos ya no tuve dudas. Era la última vez que lo traía, eso seguro; al llegar vi la arena por el suelo y un montón de gente disfrazada de: Akatsukis, ninjas del sonido, Orochimarus y varios Narakus de las formas más diversas además de otros que también iban de demonios, todos ellos estaban acorralados contra la pared intentando escapar de la arena

"¿Qué hago¿Qué hago?"pensé con las manos en la cara, inspiré y expiré aire con fuerza y caminé hacia el tomándolo del brazo

-Ne...Rokudou-san se equivocó, esos no son las actores contratados-contesté mirándolo fijamente-y los de efectos especiales dicen que no abuse con la arena

-Demo

Le miré fijamente casi amenzándolo y le susurré casi inaudiblemente

-Sino nos vamos te juro que no dejo que te me acerques más

-Vámonos-respondió rápidamente y yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, Yue-chan me solía usar como chantaje a Gaara y funcionaba a las mil maravillas

El metió de nuevo la arena en su calabaza para el asombro de los fans que aplaudían y silbaban por "los increíbles efectos especiales", cuando estábamos en un rincón donde nadie nos veía fui yo quién lo acarraló apegando su frente a la mía

-Gaara, todos son gente INOCENTE, NO ATACAR porque todos están disfrazados

El me miró fijamente con su semblante serio y asintió cerrando los ojos, no sabía si me agrada o no ver de nuevo esa actitud tan fría pe...mi cara enrojeció sin remedio al notar cómo el en mi descuido se aprovechó para empezar a besarme, era un auténtico demo, qué fácil era para el reducirme

-Estaré tranquilo mientras no te pase nada-murmuró deslizando sus labios por mi cuello mientras yo empezaba a tocar su pelo, estuvimos así un rato, beso tras beso, hasta que sentí que relamente estaba calmado y empecé a pasear nuevamente con el pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima por si acaso

-¿Qué demonios...?

Empezamos.

-¡Este no soy yo!-protestó viendo un dibujo de la serie Haruto, una parodia muy popular de la serie Naruto que yo guardaba muy bien lejos de Gaara, segura de que si le leía yo me quedaría sin cómics y el dormiría en el sofá.

Miré con detenimiento la imagen y la reconocí, era el número doce de Haruto, en la imagen aparecía Gaara pero con gafas de sol y una ñ en su frente donde debía estar el kanji. Contuve la risa porque al ver a mi Gaara todo enfadado supe que era mejor no hacer saltar el tapón de su calabaza otra vez

-Y tampoco soy asi-dijo frío cogiendo lo que parecía ser un peluche de el

-¡KAWAII!-grité arrebatándole el peluche, awwww esperé mucho para encontrar un peluche igualito a el y no le permitiría romperlo

-¿Es mejor que yo?-preguntó enarcando una ceja inexistente con un tono celoso muy claro y decidí picarlo un poco

-¿Estas celoso de un peluche?-pregunté mirándolo divertida

-Claro que no-respondió bufando-pero esa cosa no se me parece en nada

-Tienes razón-contesté abrazando el peluche-tu eres más mono

Me puse de puntillas para besar el kanji del verdadero Gaara y después pagué el precio del peluche. Volví a buscar a Gaara con la mirada rezando para que no armara otro escándolo, mejor dicho, que no matara a nadie

-Sácame de aquí, a-h-o-r-a

Mi boca debió caerse hasta el suelo al ver como Gaara zarandeaba con arena a Masashi Kishimoto, el cual firmaba tomos de Naruto pero ahora miraba blanco como la leche a Gaara que no dejaba de moverlo y gritarle que lo devolviera al cómic ante la atónita mirada de los fans entonces se quedó callado un segundo y empezó a mover más violentamente otra cosa

-¡¡¡¡Pero tienes que hacer que Esme venga conmigo!!!¡¡¡Ella es mía y me pertenece!!!-entonces me señala y todo la gente me mira

"Desisto"pensé mientras me sentaba a ver y formar parte de aquel espectáculo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Muy enfadada?

-...-"no sabes cuanto"

Entonces noté cómo aferraba mis hombros y me besó...con pasión...nooo, mi enfado...¿donde es que fue mi enfado?...iih

-Sabes que te amo...-susurró besando mis manos

-Y tú sabes que yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas-dije besando su kanji

-Esme

Tragué saliva y Gaara me miró confundido diriendo su mirada adonde yo miraba: mis padres y mi hermana mayor estaban en la puerta de mi casa con la cara bien seria¿Cómo se enteraron ellos que...? la respuesta en mi mente apareció con claridad

"Koten "

Continuará

Bueno esto es todo , espero que les gustara


	8. Chapter 8 Gaara

Myu myu n-n sois demasiado buenos conmigo!! muchas gracias por dedicar tiempo a mi fic y quiero dedicar este capitulo a todos vosotros!!!!!!

Este capitulo va a ser un tanto especial porque en este se verá todo desde el punto de vista de Gaara n-n, esta historia pedía a gritos que todas supiéramos como debía sentirse Gaara respecto a su situación, disfrútenlo!!

Cap 8 Gaara

Miré la ropa que Esme había comprado para mí y me tumbé en la cama, no quería cambiarme de ropa con la mía me sentía bien y sé que a ella le encanta verme así, ella...cierto estos días he estado pensando en ella; todo había sido tan extraño, yo estaba en mi mundo, concretamente en mi desierto pensando en la chica que creí ver años atrás durante un segundo, un segundo en el que sonreí y de repente me disuelvo y me encuentro en un salón que no reconozco, entonces la chica aparece frente a mi. No podía creerlo, verla directamente frente a mí y no parecía mucho mayor que yo sólo uno o dos...me sorprendió saber que era tres años más que yo...era más alto que ella y Esme no era ninguna kunoichi parecía tan indefensa y luego tenía un genio peor que el de Temari demo hacerla enojar así era divertido y hacía que me sintiera más atraído hacia ella.

Sonreí oliendo la almohada, cuando me dijo la primera vez que íbamos a dormir juntos estuve a punto de explicarle que yo no podía dormir pero al verla entrar con aquel pijama me quedé en blanco, me sorprendió haber dormido sin que Shukaku hiciera ningún estrago y no se por qué en aquella ocasión creo que fue por ella. Me resultaba difícil tratar a Esme a veces cuando me portaba tal y como era ella me quería un montón o se enfadaba conmigo. Luego estaba aquel vil de Koten, podía notar sus hormonas desde lejos correr tras Esme y aquello no me gustó para nada, en un primer momento pasó por mi cabeza aplastarlo con la arena demo tal vez Esme se enfadaba si lo hacía

-¿Gaara¿Qué haces aún así?

Abro los ojos viéndola, ella ya se puso su ropa...me pregunto si lograré convencerla de que me deje con esta puesta

-Tus padres deberían conocerme tal como soy-sonreí y senté a Esme en mis piernas, ella hizo un mohín rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos

-Neee, Gaara no creerían una palabra y mis padres bueno ellos son...serios...y...ne ne para-musitó avergonzada

Sonrio por la comisura de los labios demo no dejo de acariciar su espalda, cuando la vi en la ducha me quedé paralizado, mi cuerpo reaccionaba sólo y era como si no tuviera cerebro, ella era una chica como Temari y las demás chicas a las que apenas ponía atención o la forma del sexy no jutsu de Naruto aunque el cuerpo de Esme era mucho mejor proporcionado que el que creaba Naruto y al verla en la ducha mis sospechas se confirmaron, yo no pensaba demo sentía la voz de Shukaku dandome un montón de consejos de lo que debería hacer...no estaba bien y aún asi esos consejos me gustaban mucho...hasta que sentí la esponja en mi cara y a Esme gritarme que saliera

-Esta bien me cambio-no la aparté de la posición en la que estábamos y me quité la parte de la ropa hasta quedar con el pecho expuesto

-...

Miro divertido los intentos de Esme por salirse de encima mía con los ojos cerrados mientras me quito los pantalones y la mantengo agarrada con la arena suavemente, por Kami ella era la persona más tímida que yo había conocido en toda mi vida, incluída a la Hyuuga que era novia de mi amigo Naruto, la imagen de Haruno persiguiendo a Uchiha y gritándole Sasuke-kun me gusta más o menos, me imagino a Esme persiguiendome "Gaara-kuuun" "Gaara-kuuuun" sólo que yo no escaparía de ella eso seguro, noto mis mejillas arder por el pensamiento, ya estoy acostumbrado a mis "sonrojos" eso es lo que me provoca Esme.

-¡¡GAARA!!

Que linda, ahora está con la cara completamente roja y por alguna razón que no comprendo Shukaku se ríe de mi, bajó la vista y...ejem puede decirse que cuando estoy cerca de Esme no controlo mis reacciones y menos las de mi cuerpo

-Oh...-murmuró avergonzado

-¿Oh¿Só-sólo se t-te ocu-curre e-eso?-preguntó con los ojos cerrados

-Esme no quiero que huyas sólo por me ver así...quiero que me mires-le susurró tocando su cara, yo estaba en boxers y bueno...entendí por qué Shukaku se rió de mi demo no quiero que Esme aparte la vista cómo si fuera algo malo, quiero que me mire igual que yo la miré a ella-por favor Esme...me siento cómo si yo fuera un monstruo que intenta lastimarte, demuéstrame que no es así

Sentí un escalofrío de ella al deslizar los dedos por su espalda y abre lentamente los ojos para mirarme sus mejillas se ponen más roja al mirarme de arriba a abajo

-N-No eres u-un monstruo-dijo completamente sonrojada

Yo sonrió un poco, obviamente manipularla de esa forma no estaba bien, es que no se me ocurría otra cosa para llamar su atención y en ese lapso de tiempo en la que ella no se protege aprovecho para tumbarme y acomodarme encima suya, la oigo soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, me gusta alterarla así

-G-Gaara n-nos e-estan esp-perando

-Que esperen entonces-digo empezando a besar con ternura su cara, me pregunto que dirán mis hermanos y Naruto cuando les presente a Esme bueno tampoco me importa, digan lo que digan me voy a casar con ella

BIP BIP BIP

Maldito móbil siempre arruina mis momentos con Esme...si al menos me dejara aplastarlo con arena...

-V-Vamos G-Gaara

-Terminaremos esto en otro momento-susurro a su oído subiendo la cremallera de su chaqueta, la noto estremecerse y sonrió de nuevo

**"¿Quieres parar de sonreír? pareces un tonto enamorado" **

"A lo mejor porque lo soy"

**"Me pones histérico, la hembra ya estaba lista para aparearnos" **

"Feh, no hables así de Esme o me enfadaré, bola de pelo" Como odio que se refiera a Esme como si fuera una animal en celo o algo así

"**Ya empezamos¡¿Me estamos llamando gordo?!" protesta con voz indignada **

"Si, mami"

Oigo sus gruñidos y la arena revolverse en la calabaza, pongo los ojos en blanco entonces noto la mirada de Esme

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada importante-digo tomando su mano-Shukaku anda molestando pero creo que se portará bien

-El blandengue de Shukaku y sus absurdas conspiraciones...-susurra molesta

Yo me reí ampliamente dándole la razón a la vez que oía al demonio protestar por tan absolutas verdades, me giré a Esme que abría la puerta de la casa muy nerviosa, me pregunto por qué sería tan terrible una reunión conmigo y sus padres, entonces recordé a Naruto reunido con Hiashi Hyuuga y un latigazo de terror me recorrió la espalda pensando si sus padres serían así, ella me guió sin soltar su mano de la mía dándome tranquilidad como cuando dormíamos juntos

-El es Gaara; Gaara este es mi padre Kaseiyo, m-mi madre Jade y-y mi hermana mayor Lena

Incliné la cabeza hacia ellos y estreché una por una sus manos, Lena no me gustó para nada me acarició la mano mientras la estrechaba a mi lado pude notar la mirada abrasante de mi Esme sobre ella, nos sentamos juntos o al menos tomados de las manos para no importunar a sus padres, supongo que se enfadarían si me sentara abrazado a Esme o si la sentase en mis rodillas

-¿Desde cuándo os conocéis¿A qué se dedican tus padres¿Tienes hermanos?

-¿Donde os conocísteis¿Qué estudios tienes¿A qué piensas dedicarte para el futuro¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?

-¿Tuviste más novias¿Eran más lindas que yo¿Vas a salir durante mucho tiempo con Esme?

Me sentí asfixiado¿de verdad eran personas? en ese instante parecían del cuerpo especial de interrogatorios ANBU miré a Esme que estaba bien pálida y respiré hondo, si sobrevivo a mis reuniones con el consejo esto no será una excepción

-Nos conocemos hace unos cinco días, mi madre falleció poco después de que yo nací, mi padre era empresario pero falleció en un accidente, tengo dos hermanos Temari y Kankuro, los dos estudian y trabajan, Esme y yo nos conocimos cuando me mudé aquí con mis hermanos, tengo los estudios de primaria, secundaria y preparación para la universidad, pienso estudiar derecho y ser avogado, tengo buenas intenciones con Esme, no tuve más novia que ella, es más linda que tú y si, pienso salir durante mucho tiempo con ella

Respiré rendido, al menos pude soltar todo aquello de un tirón sin equivocarme, mi Esme hizo bien en decirme las profesiones que agradaban a sus padres y su hermana no me gustó para nada, se porta conmigo como si mi Esme no estuviera aquí

-Bien, bien-dijo Kaseiyo mirándome fijamente y noté una gota de sudor resbalar por mi nuca-¿Qué has hecho con mi hija¿Que sientes por ella?

Noté a Esme tensada a mi lado y yo gracias a mi armadura de arena parecía calmado pero ahora mismo estaba empezando a estar nervioso¿cómo le explico lo que siento por Esme? Quiero casarme con ella, pero tal vez no les guste que diga eso...maldita sea...

-La amo y haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera- "incluso quedarme aquí"

-Bien...os podéis ir, sólo necesitamos hablar una cosa más con ella...a solas-dijo en tono cortante

Miré a Esme serio, no quería dejarla sola...nunca.

-Voy enseguida, no te preocupes-dijo dedicándome una mi sonrisa favorita y salí tan sólo unos instantes

**"Bravo niñato, has cabreado a los padres"**

"¿Qué dices? he estado perfecto"

**"Jajajaja, iluso, nunca les vas a gustar a sus padres aunque he visto a la hermana mayor bien interesada por ti" **

"No tengo ningún interés ella, sólo en Esme"

Sentí que el demonio gruñía frustrado

**"Esme, Esme y Esme ¿es que ya no recuerdas cómo eran las cosas antes de esa tipa o qué?" **

"Claro que lo recuerdo, todo era dolor y soledad, sólo tenía a Naruto pero siempre estaba sólo rechazado por mis hermanos, perseguido por Matsurí...ahora que tengo a Esme no la suelto ni muerto"

-Ya nos podemos ir Gaara

Tomé su mano con la mía notando el tibio calor, vi sus mejillas otra vez sonrojadas mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa

-¿Qué te dijeron?-¿y si le dijeron que yo era un monstruo y que no me querían más con ella...?...si hicieron eso...los iré a ver esta noche y los torturaré con mi arena hasta que me acepten...cambié gracias a Naruto...pero si tenía que recurrir a la violencia para quedarme con Esme lo haría

Ella me miró fijamente y sacudió su cabeza de forma infantil para después soltar una risita avergonzada

-Dijeron que me miras como si yo fuera única persona que existiera para ti- comentó bajando la vista, en eso sus padres no se equivocaban-y-y dijeron que yo...que yo...

Tragué saliva esperando con ansiedad

-Que yo te trato cómo si tu fueras mío-dijo a regañadientes y me reí, si bien los dos eramos muy posesivos y no estábamos dispuestos a perder lo que necesitábamos, estaba claro que éramos y somos el uno del otro-sólo me dijeron que vayamos despacio, ellos piensan que tu me vas a pedir que nos casemos y que me vas a llevar lejos

Escuché a Shukaku reirse y yo maldije internamente la extraordinaria percepción de sus padres adoptivos, claro que me iba a a casar con ella y me la llevaría a Suna conmigo, no tendría que estudiar más, no tendría que trabajar yo me ocuparía de tenerla como mi reina. Shukaku soltó un bufido antes mis pensamientos y yo le grité que se metiera en sus asuntos

-¿Qué sucede Gaara?

Entré con ella en la casa y al ver como se dejaba caer sobre el sofá me senté acurrucándola entre mis brazos como si estuviera meciendo un bebe

-Pensaba en nosotros-dije ronroneando un poco, ella trazó suaves círculos en mi camiseta dejándose acunar y vi que bajaba la vista-¿estas...triste por algo?

-Mañana...será el sexto día-masculló más para si misma como si tratara de que yo no la escuchara

-Esme...yo...no me voy a ir sin ti-concluí abrazándola más hacía a mi

Continuará

ESTO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO ESPERO QUE NO LES DECEPCIONARA EL CAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Gaara y Esme dicen adiós

Gracias por los reviews, fue una enorme sorpresa descubrir doce mensajes nuevos al encender el ordenador, bueno en contestación a uno de los reviews si hay lemon .

Muchos me preguntáteis como Gaara logró ver a Esme aunque la pregunta más adecuada sería ¿cómo Esme logró que Gaara la viera? jejejeje, si Esme fuera del mundo de Naruto no hay una explicación de cómo logró ir a otro mundo ni por qué en los cómics no apareció ninguna mención a su nombre y si Esme fuera de nuestro mundo tampoco hay una explicación de cómo ella hizo que Gaara la viera así que de esta forma no sabéis adónde pertenece Esme realmente, señoras y señores se admiten apuestas jejejejeje y la única pista que doy es que tiene importancia el hecho de que Esme es adoptada. 

Cap 9 Gaara y Esme dicen adiós 

Séptimo día

Me removí inquieta en los brazos de Gaara, el dormía tranquilamente cómo hacía siempre, después de saber que aún tenía al Shukaku dentro me sorprendió ver que era capaz de dormir, el lo atribuye a que yo soy capaz de calmar a esa bestia. Toqué su rostro calmado preguntándome si realmente tiene razón o no, ayer el sexto día fue realmente horrible, casi no pude estar con Gaara por culpa de mi "hermana" que me obligó a ir con ella de compras y junto con mis padres. Además el hecho de que mi pobre pelirrojo apareciera de la nada y no estuviera dispuesto a alejarse no hizo que las cosas fueran mejor.

**FLASH BACK **

_Tracé leves círculos en el pecho desarrollado en Gaara, podía sentir los leves temblores que le provocaban mis dedos, su respiración levemente agitada y cómo su piél pálida se erizaba ante mi toque. _

_-¿Por qué ahora duermes sin camiseta?-pregunté alzando la vista para enfrentarme a los ojos aguamarina. _

_El me miró divertido y delineó con sus dedos mis labios_

_-Porque sé que te gusta mirarme sin ropa-respondió con descaro _

_Enrojecí violentamente y me giré enrollando un poco la sábana entorno a mi cuerpo, quería distraerme y mi mente voló a los anteriores cinco días vividos con mi pelirrojo, pude darme cuenta de que nuestro contacto físico...había sido cada vez más..."intenso", había leido varios fanfics con lemon en los que los personajes de Naruto ya...lo hacen teniendo 16, 17, 15, etc...el que más me sorprendió fue uno del racting T en el que Gaara estaba con Sakura y los dos tenían doce años...recuerdo que aquello hizo que tirara mi portatil al suelo. La...cuarta o quinta vez que perdía los nervios. _

_No soportaba leer algo lemon que fuera de Gaara con Sakura, Matsuri, Ino, Ten ten, Hanabi o incluso Temari, sólo me gustaba cuándo estaba con Hinata y ni siquiera sé por qué, tal vez porque en todos los test me salen que soy como Hinata. _

_-Esme...-noto que aferra mi cintura, tragué saliva al pensar que tal vez Gaara quisiera...yo lo amo claro que también quiero demo ahora me doy cuenta de que tiene quince años...sólo quince y yo dieciocho...estaría abusando de él, no era justo mi ética moral me lo impedía, mi conciencia no dejaba de darme golpes emocionales sobre- quiero..._

_Me estremecí sin poder contenerme al notar su mano deslizarse por mi espalda bajo la ropa y cuándo quise darme cuenta había quitado mi camiseta. Me cubrí rápidamente con las manos avergonzada, completamente incapaz de hablar _

_El me abrazó apegándome a su cuerpo, tragué saliva nerviosa._

_-No haré nada que no deseas, sólo quiero sentir estecontacto-susurró contra mi oidoy yo sentí escalofríos. _

_-Y-Yo también q-quiero-murmuré sonrojada. _

_Demo seguía estando nerviosa además de queesto mehacía sentir ligeramente culpable, era más pequeño que yo..._

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza,hasta que escuché el teléfono...Gaara tenía razón, los teléfonos siempre nos estorban. _

_-Tranquilo-lo calmé-seguro queno es importante. _

_Debí morderme la lengua, mi madre había llamado a su casa, de seguro por culpa de mi hermanita fue una suerte que me fijara en el número de esa forma "Temari" informó a mi madre de que Gaara y yo estábamos tranquilos en el sofa viendo una película sin hacer cosas. _

_-No deberías pasar tanto tiempo con ese chico-me aconsejó mi madre- ademássólo lleváis saliendo cinco días, con este seis _

_"Por supuesto, porqueal séptimo no lo volveré a ver más¿Cómo fui tan estúpida cómo para no pedir que se quedara conmigopara siempre!" pensé dirigiendo una miradafuribunda a mi hermana _

_-Oh Esme, nome mires con esa carita-susurró de forma que sólo yo la oyera-después de todo ese bombón de pelo rojo no esta casado contigo._

_-Ni se te ocurra, Gaara es MÍO-dije apretando los puños en señal deamenaza, ella se echó a reíry yo miré a mi padre-¿cuándo nos vamos? _

_El esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora revilviéndome el pelo_

_-Si compras aunque sea un pantalón te prometo que te llevodonde ese chico-dijo y me guiñó un ojo- de tu madre ytu hermana me encargo yo _

_Le miré agradecida, cogíunos vaquerosazulescon varios descosidos y entréen el probador si me quedaban bien aún podía pasartreinta y dos horas con mi adorado pelirrojo. _

_-Hola_

_Me eché contra una de las paredes del probador llevándome una mano al pecho intentando percibir si me corazón aún latía._

_-G-G-Gaara...-dije casi sin aire-no me h-hag-gas...más...eso _

_Torció una sonrisa sin sentirse culpable y yo bufé ante su comportamiento. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-murmuré intentando que no nosescuchara mi familia _

_-Me aburría y se me ocurrió venir a verte-dijo encogiéndose de hombros _

_Estaba a punto de regañarle, bien podía estar entrenando o cualquier cosa _

_-¿Sucede algoEsme?-preguntó mi madre al otro lado y yo tapé la boca a Gaara_

_-Nada de nada-dije nerviosa-estos pantalones me van bien,voy a comprarlos _

_Le pasé los pantalones sin abrir la puerta, después cuándo me los pusiera ibaa lamentarlo _

_-Gaara sal-le detuve antes de que abriera la puerta-por ahí no,usa la arena que nos matan a los dos. _

_Me dió un beso en los labios yquitó la venda de mi manodando otro beso en mi herida ya cicatrizada, le escuché soltar una risita y cerré los ojos ante el remolino, cuándo salí mis padres y mi hermana que llevaba un vestido provocador me miraron conla boca abierta, me miré de arriba a abajo,tenía la ropa bien y no se me veíanada, no entendí que pasaba._

_-¿CUÁNDOTE HICISTE ESE TATUAJE!-preguntó mi madre fuera de sí tarde en comprender hasta que recordé que ya no llevaba la venda y Gaara se había reído, miré mi muñeca y en ella se veía perfectamenteel kanji amor en color rojo tatuado en mi piel, me quedé desencajada si se miraba a corta distancia podía leerse dentro del kanji una especie deescrito en pequeño..."Esme pertenecea de Sabaku no Gaara"_

_-¡GAARA!-chillé con rabia haciendo que toda la gente me mirara _

_-Dime-dijo una voz ronca a mi espalda, de no ser porque me sujetó me hubiera caido al suelo. _

_"Hoy no es mi día" pensé viendo que iba a tener que lidiar con mis padres después _

**Fin del FLASH BACK **

Me estremecí y decidí no recordar la bronca que me llevé después, afortunadamente ninguno de ellos se dió cuenta de la pequeña frase que se leía en el kanji. 

¿Que pasará¿Gaara se quedará conmigo? Creo que no debo crearme falsas esperanzas hoy es nuestro último día juntos, quiero aprovecharlo al máximo. 

-Gaara-le llamé 

-Estoy despierto-susurra tocando mi cara y me besa, toco su pelo aún recordando lo que pasó ayer en esta cama pero no me hubiera arrepentido si hubiéramos llegado al final. Después del desayuno los dos estamos acostados en el sofá viendo la tele, apoyo la cabeza dejando que el me arropa con la manta, Kami quisiera estar asi siempre con el. 

En un silló con mi muñeco de Gaara y otro de mí que él había pedido hacer en el salón del manga, cualquiera le decía que no después del espectáculo que había dado, sonreí a medias al ver a los dos peluches que estaban juntos, como nosotros. 

-Gaara...-susurré al ver que daba un pequeño beso, al mirar sus ojos vi la culpabilidad en ellos, obviamente por el dolor y luego la bronca que tuve que soportar. 

-No me duele, de verdad que no-dije besándole, el me abraza, los dos lamentamos no haber estado así desde antes, desde el primer día...pero en el fondo sabíamoss que al principio estábamos asustados de llegar a estar así para luego tener que separarnos. 

Hace buen día, creo que pasearemos, una especie de última cita. 

-¿Dónde quieres ir? 

-Hum...al parque-contesté tomándole la mano para guiarle.

Cuándo llegamos el se sentó en uno de los columpios y me sentó en sus rodillas, me abracé a su cuello notando cómo empezaba a mover el columpio. 

-Es la primera vez que estoy en un columpio...-me dijo al chocando el aliento contra mi pelo-...y no me siento sólo. 

Besé su kanji tratando de consolarlo, todo lo que el había pasado era tan injusto...

-¿No es esa Esme?-me sonaba su voz 

-¿Y ese chico tan guapo?-ay no..empiezo a sospechar quienes son. 

-Su novio, seguro

-No me lo creo ¿Esme con un chico tan guapo? Imposible-dijo una voz chillona. Cómo las odiaba desde pequeña lo mismo.

Kami-sama¿es que no podían hablar más bajo? Me daba igual que me insultaran, me pusieran verde, amarilla o lo que fuera, sólo quería disfrutir de mi último día con Gaara. 

-¿Quienes son?-murmuré contra mi oído. 

-Sone, Natami, Ankimi y Andreme-contesté molesta-íbamos juntas a clase hace tiempo. 

-Bien-hizo que me levantara y el también se levantó, yo le miré interrogativa, el sólo me tomó d la mano para empezar a caminar hacia ellas. 

-¿Q-Que vas a...?

No me dejó terminar y me besó en la boca, yo la abrí sorprendida y el aprovechó para intensificar el beso hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire. 

-Esme es mi novia-dijo aferrándome de la cintura-y que sepáis que en la cama es una fiera. 

Un pitido sonó en mis oídos y todo se quedó grabado en mi cabeza como un accidente de avión. ¿EL DIJO ESO! 

-¡G-Gaara!-mi cara era un semáforo pero mi reacción llegó tarde, estábamos andando por el centro comercial y entré con el rápidamente en un foto maton y lo senté poniéndome yo encima suya-¡Dime que no dijiste tal cosa! 

-Cuando lo dije tu sonreíste y nos marchamos-contestó divertido-la cara de ellas era todo un poema.

-Gaara te voy a matar-dije agarrándome a su cuello para estrangularle 

-Estas juguetona, que bien yo también lo estoy. 

Cuándo me quise dar cuenta las posiciones estaban cambiadas siendo yo quién quedaba debajo de el. 

-Sabes koi, lo más cercano al odio es el amor- y dicho esto me besó con pasión aferrándome a el, en un principio correspondí, después de todo yo estaba enganchada a él como si fuera una droga pero reparé en un pequeño detalle: estábamos en un sitio público. 

-Demo Gaara...este sitio es público-dije apartándole muerta de vergüenza. 

-En casa no te libras-dijo dándome un beso en la frente, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al saber que en casa terminaríamos por fin lo que empezamos el día anterior. 

Sonreí y besé nuevamente su kanji, después de pensarlo mucho estaba completamente segura y ya no me importaba si yo tenía dieciocho y el quince, yo sabía perfectamente que no se trataba sólo de un revoltijo de hormonas, ni de un juego de adolescentes, era de verdad y ya no importaba quién fuera quién sólo que esto era algo que nadie hubiera imaginado nunca. 

Al mediodía después de guardar las fotos que nos hicimos en el foto maton compramos unos bocadillos y algo de beber. 

-Vamos donde no nos vea nadie-tomó mi mano y fuimos a un rincón donde al no haber nadie, Gaara usó su remolino de arena para acabar apareciedo en una playa. 

-Es perfecto, Gaara-dije sentándome con el en la arena. 

Después de la comida y aprovechando que no había nadie Gaara hizo gala de sus habilidades haciendo para mi figuras de arena. 

-In-increíble Gaara-me quedé con la boca abierta al ver un castillo a tamaño real y entré con Gaara, mi entusiasmo creció al ver que por dentro había hecho los muebles con todo lujo de detalles, no sé que puedo decir Gaara es maravilloso. 

"Oh no" pensé al ver que empezaba a anochecer, noté otro escalofrío al sentir la fría brisa pero entonces Gaara me abrazó intentando darme calor. 

-¿Mejor? 

-Contigo si-contesté abrazándome a el-vamos a casa. 

Cerré los ojos en los pocos minutos que duró el viaje y al abrirlos estábamos en la cocina de Gaara. 

-Esme...

-No quiero hablar de eso-murmué 

-Hemos estado esquivando el tema todo el día-dijo apoyando el codo en la mesa. 

-¿Qué necesidad tenemos de hablar!-grité exasperada apoyando mis manos en el mármol evitando el contacto visual-Esta muy claro que te vas hoy 

-Quiero que vengas conmigo-dijo serio 

Me quedé de piedra¿que fuera con él¿Qué locura era esa? 

-¿Perdiste el juicio!-vi su cara seria y volví a desviar la vista apoyándome con una sola mano-Gaara...aunque pudiera ir...no puedo abandonar a mi familia ni a mis amigos. 

-Ni a Koten¿cierto? 

Rodé mis ojos, Gaara y sus celos...

-Koten no tiene nada que ver. 

-Pues entiéndeme tu a mí¿sabes cómo me sentí estando una semana lejos de mi familia? 

Bajé la vista aguantando las ganas de llorar, lo vi claro. No podía dejar mi mundo ni él el suyo ¿qué sentido tenía seguir con esto? 

-Esme, esto no es fácil para mi-continuó hablando-eres la primera persona que he amado y la última. 

No era justo que me hiciera esto, yo no tenía forma de reprocharle nada. 

-Gaara...¿qué...-había agarrado mi jersey blanco por una manga y tiraba poco a poco de mi hacia el- no podemos...

Me abrazó sosteniéndome de la cintura y me besó, no hice nada para apartarle y me limitó a corresponder sin notar que desaparecíamos en una nube de arena, al abrir los ojos vi que estábamos en su habitación. Abrí la boca nerviosa al ver cómo se deshacía fácilmente de mi jersey y delineaba con sus manos mi cintura subiendo. 

Empecé a suspirar ante la forma en que movía las manos por sobre mi piel hasta donde estaba mi pecho y me ruboricé por completo al notar cómo besaba ahí aún así enredé mis dedos en su pelo rojo para que no se detuviera, gemí levemente al notar cómo echaba el aliento sobre mi ombligo mientras se deshacía de mis pantalones, me pareció increíble que fuera él quien llevara la iniciativa en esto siendo el más joven. 

Tomé sus ropas y las deslicé hasta que pude ver de nuevo aquel torso bien desarrollado a pesar de su juventud, empecé a recorrerlo con mis manos, ya estaba acostumbrada a recorrerlo pero no pude evitar preguntarme si sería muy suave o a qué sabría, empecé a besarlo con timidez acariciando su espalda, lo escuché gruñir levemente y me quedé paralizada al notar que el mismo se había desecho de sus pantalones hasta que los dos nos quedamos sin la ropa interior. 

Respiré entrecortadamente al notar cómo me acostaba en la cama, nunca me había sonrojado tanto ni había estado tan nerviosa, separé despacio las piernas tragando saliva mientras el se acomodaba encíma mía. Su peso sobre mí no se sentía mal, era lo más agradable que había tenido nunca.

-¿...segura?-preguntó pasando la mano por mi mejilla. 

-S-si-musité nerviosa y me abracé a el dándole libre acceso. Me besó y cerré los ojos al notar el dolor cuándo Gaara entró. 

-Lo siento-susurró-Me moveré lento 

Asentí con la cabeza mientras notaba cómo se movía, era doloroso pero creo que era normal que me doliera siendo Gaara el primero. Me estremecí y me abracé a él con más fuerza para que ya no tuviera cuidado, el dolor empezaba a desaparecer y notaba todo el calor rodearme, casi dejé de respirar y susurré su nombre mientras soltaba tenues gemidos, le escuché a el también llamarme y me sentí menos nerviosa hasta que noté el calor sacudirme y sentí algo extrañovaciarse dentrode mi y todo terminó. 

-No te vayas-supliqué medio adormilada-Aishiteru Gaara

-No tengo pensado regresar a ninguna parte si tu no vienes conmigo-me dijo dándome un último beso antes de caer dormidos abrazados-Aishiteru Esme 

Continuará...

Bueno me daba bastante vergüenza hacer el lemon en primera persona espero que no resultara grosero o horrible y bueno déjenme reviews n.n 

Muchas gracias por leer sobre Gaara y Esme!


	10. Regresoalanormalidadcon1problemade9mese

Holaaaaaa actualizo pronto y voy ha hacer este cap especialmente largo cómo una especie de regalo y puse en mi profile una imagen de Gaara y Esme juntos . A partir de ahora voy a cambiar el fic y no se verá sólo desde el punto de vista de Esme sino de nuestro pelirrojo también, cuándo sea desde el punto de vista de Gaara pondré : Gaara pov y cuando sea el de Esme pondré Esme pov. Espero que os guste

Cap 10Retorno a la realidad con un problema de nueve meses

Esme Pov

Caminé despacio por la calle sintiendo el viento helado golpearme en la cara, habían pasado sólo dos semanas desde que me desperté sola en la cama, recuerdo que al principio no quise aceptarlo y no dejé de buscarlo por todas partes pero al cabo de unas horas al ver que no aparecía aunque estaba a punto de quedarme afónico de tanto llamarle decidí rendirme ante la evidencia: el había regresado a su mundo.

-¿Gaara?-no puede ser...creo que me voy a morrir de alegría-¡Gaara!

El no se gira a pesar de que le llamo, tal vez esté concentrado o simplemente quiere sorprenderme pero lo importante es que el estaba aquí , conmigo.

-Gaa...gomen-al tocarle el se giró pero no era mi pelirrojo sólo un extraño que se le parecía.

-¡Esme-chan¡Esme-chan!-me di la vuelta y vi a Yue-chan acercarse corriendo

-...Hola...-dije con desgana al ver la bolsa que traía-...oye...no estoy segura...no creo que...

Me tomó la mano y me miró suplicante

-Por favor, si lo que me contaste sobre tus últimos días es cierto...debes comprobarlo

Miré la bolsa de la farmacia y tragué saliva asintiendo, sabía cómo cambiaría y no me importaba porque sería un recuerdo de Gaara, mi Gaara. Entramos en la casa de Yue, saludé a su madre con la mano secamente a estas alturas no iba a disimular pues todo el barrio ya sabía que estaba deprimida porque mi novio me abandonó según la versión de mi querida hermana, nos metimos en la habitación de Yue-chan para evitar que nadie más intentara darme palabras de ánimo que resonaban vacías en mi cabeza.

-Aquí tienes, pasa al baño y tómate tu tiempo-dijo tendiéndome la bolsa.

Suspiré pesadamente y entré cerrando la puerta con llave, saqué el paquete y tomé las instrucciones del interior de la caja, sin poder evitarlo estallé en llanto, desde que Gaara se había "ido" mis emociones estaban a flor de pie cuándo no me encontraba en estado zombi o dormida, últimamente me entraba el sueño fácilmente.

-...Vamos Esme...no hay de que tener miedo...-susurré para mi misma limpiándome las lágrimas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara Pov

**FLASH BACK**

_-...-Bostezo pero quiero seguir durmiendo, tantos años sin poder hacerlo me habían caido encima y gracias a mi Esme puedo hacerlo, me abrazo a ella pero..no la encuentro-Esme.._

_Me despierto y veo que estoy en Suna...esto no esta pasando. _

_-¡Esme¡Esme!-me levanto a toda prisa y visto algo de ropa, tal vez ella esté aquí conmigo. _

_-¿Qué sucede Gaara? _

_Me giro y veo a mi hermana Temari, empiezo a temerme lo peor. _

_-¿La has visto!-pregunté agarrándola de los hombros con fuerza, puedo sentir a Shukaku revolverse inquieto dentro de mí _

_-¿A quién?-me pregunta extrañada _

_-¡A Esme!-veo que no se entera...-Es una chica blanca, con el pelo castiño rojizo...así por el hombro y los ojos claros _

_-Eh...Gaara...yo no he visto a nadie asi por casa...y ¿esa ropa que llevas?-pregunta con sorpresa_

_No le presto atención y me sinto en la cama frotando mis dedos contra mis sienes, tiene que estar por aquí seguro que se siente despistada y no saba ni donde esta. _

_-Temari quiero una orden de búsqueda y captura para la persona que te acabo de describir_

_Vi que me miraba aún sorprendida, supongo que era raro verme tan alterado pero eso era lo de menos, tenía que encontrarla fuera como fuera. _

_-Esme¿Dónde estas? _

**Fin del FLASH BACK **

-¿Y bien?

-Esta es la última Esme que hemos encontrado, nii-san-dice Kankuro detrás de mí.

-Hazla pasa-mi tono de voz es frío en estos cuatro años sólo logré encontrar unos treinta chicas con rasgos parecidos a los de Esme y sin embargo cada una de ella era una decepción tras otra al ver que no eran mi Esme.

-Kazekage-sama

Volteo a verla pero definitivamente ella no es Esme, o por lo menos no es mi Esme, ella me guiña un ojo coquetamente y yo siento ganas de aplastarla con mi arena sin piedad

-No eres la persona que busco, retírate-vuelvo a mirar por la ventana ignorando los furiosos gestos que ella hace, en realidad no estoy mirando la ventana, en mi túnica guardo algunas fotos que nos habíamos hecho...y la carta...la había encontrado dentro de mi calabaza al usar mi arena para buscarla más rápido...recuerdo exactamente cómo se me había encogido el corazón mientras leía una y otra vez las palabras que me escribía hasta que acabé memorizándolas...

-Gaara-sama¿a quién está buscando?

-A mi novia-no me da miedo responder mucho menos que Shukaku ya no esta conmigo.

-¿N-Novia?

Me siento en el sillón hastiado, Matsurí empezaba a molestarme y yo necesitaba traer aquí a Esme conmigo, sé que clase de persona que soy alguien que se preocupa por su aldea, que es de caracter frío y distante demo con Esme es diferente, siempre es diferente.

-Traedme a todos los monjes, sacerdotisas y hechiceros de las cinco naciones ninja-contesto, esa era mi última carta después de cuatro años de desesperación y desilusiones.

-P-Pero G-Gaara-sama...-trata de decir

-Sin peros-mi voz es fría incluso más que la de años atrás, empiezo a volver a ser el que era antes pero nadie podía culparme, absolutamente nadie...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esme pov

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente, mis manos me temblaban sujetando la prueba mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban incontroladamente por mis mejillas...

"Positivo..."

Miro de nuevo el resultado

"¡POSITIVO!"

Lloré con más fuerza sujetándome el vientre y escuché a Yue llamarme preocupada golpeando la puerta, le abro y me echo encima de ella

-¡Estoy embarazada¡Estoy embarazada!-grité sin dejar de abrazarla

-¿...em...em...embarazada?-preguntó sorpresa-¿por eso lloras?

Me vuelvo a limpiar las lágrimas y sonrió sosteniendo aún la prueba

-Los estúpidos cambios de humor del embarazo-contesto feliz, tengo algo de Gaara

-¿...te das cuenta que si tus padres se enteran no te van a dejar tenerlo?-me abrazó con fuerza intentando darme ánimos-pero no pasa nada Esme-chan,tienes dieciocho años, esto es decisión tuya, no de ellos .

-Voy a tener el bebe quieran ellos o no...además si me tengo que ir de casa no me importa, aún me queda algo de dinero-contesté levantándome

Unas horas después estaba frente a mi "consejo de familia" que me miraban con la sorpresa escrita en la cara

-¿UN BEBÈ!-gritó mi madre fuera de sí-¿DONDE ESTÁ ESE DEGENERADO DE GAARA¡QUE ASUMA SU RESPONSABILIDAD!

Volví a mi estado zombi sin vida al oír el nombre de mi pelirrojo

-...se...fue...

Mi padre empezó a pasear mirándome de arriba a abajo, mi hermana permanecía en shock y mi madre movía las manos nerviosamente

-¡¿De cuánto estás?!-preguntó histérica

-...dos...semanas-sonrió mentalmente y me toco el vientre pensando que en tres semanas más podría empezar a verlo en las ecografías, me lo imaginé con el pelo rojo y los ojos como mi Gaara, un chibi Gaara en mis brazos...esbozo una sonrisa llevándome las manos al vientre y acariciándolo con suavidad

-No es tarde, perdiré una cita al ginecólogo para que abortes-dijo tomando el teléfono, salté enseguida de mi asiento ante sus palabras protegiendo la zona donde más o menos debía estar mi bebé.

-¡NO!-grité alejándome de ellos-¡ES MÍO Y DE GAARA, QUIERO TENERLO!

Vi que reinaba la tensión en el ambiente y sin embargo no me importaba, iba a tener este bebe fuera como fuera ni que tuviera que morrir para mi hijo pueda vivir

-Elige: O el bebe y vivir sola sin ayuda o sin bebe y cómodamente con nosotros-dijo sentándose en el sofá mirándome con suficiencia.

Sonreí.

-No te levantes Jade, ya se dónde esta la puerta- me dirigí a las escaleras sin importarme de nada más-ya había previsto esto, hice las maletas y las dejé donde la puerta así que me voy.

-¡KASEIYO DILE ALGO!-gritó levantándose

Había considerado a Kaseiyo y a Jade mis padres llegando a encariñarme con ellos, pero en esto no iba a escucharles y mucho menos los vería nuevamente como mis padres, Kaseiyo se pone a mi lado mirándome seriamente, podía sentir el triunfo que emanaba Jade.

-En tu estado no vas a cargar con nada, yo lo haré por ti-dijo tomando todas mis maletas-en dos viajes lo cargaré todo en el coche

Apenas oigo los gritos que empiezan a estallar y miró a Kaseiyo maravillada.

-No es necesario, tengo alquilada la casa de aquí al lado-dije abriéndole las puertas-gracias Kaseiyo...quiero decir, papá

Salimos de la casa ignorando los gritos de Jade y sólo escuchaba a mi padre dándome ideas de cómo podía decorar la habitación de mi pequeño, le abrí la puerta luego tendría que hablar con el dueño para que me la alquilara más tiempo de alguna forma tendría que me reunir con mi Gaara.

Me pregunté cómo reaccionaría Gaara cuándo se enterase de que íbamos a tener un hijo, ¿le haría ilusión? ¿se asustaría? No, Gaara nunca se pondría así por nuestro pequeño, me pregunto cómo lo llamaríamos.

-¿Cómo lo llamarás?

Desperté de mis pensamientos y miré a mi padre, me pregunté si a mi pelirrojo le gustaría el nombre.

-Quiero llamarlo Gaara-contesté con una media sonrisa

Meses después...

-¿Quiere saber el sexo del bebe?

Abrí los ojos con fuerza y miré al médico, sentí un estremecimiento al sentir el gel sobre mi piel, aún no me creía la barriga que ya tenía si me miraba a un espejo parecía una pelota de playa toda hinchada y yo sin mi Gaara para que viera esto aunque lo más seguro era que echase a correr al verme tan gordita

-Me gustaría saberlo mucho-susurré viendo en el monitor una figurita pequeña darse la vuelta. "Una personita" pensé contenta

-Va a ser un niño-dijo dándome un trozo de papel para que me limpiara-Deberías cuidarte porque en dos meses este pequeño vendrá pero estaremos atentos porque al ser primeriza es posible que el bebe salga antes.

Poco después me encontraba haciendo algo de comer mientras mi padre me miraba, sentía nostalgia ante esta escena, era la que yo tenía solía tener con Gaara. El poco tiempo que no dormía por mi embarazo me lo pasaba mirando las páginas en las que mi Gaara salía desde que era un chico de doce años hasta la etapa de Kazekage, ahora Naruto me desesperaba un poco ya que ya no salía la villa de la arena, pero ahora que la pelea con Itachi y Tobi parecía haber acabado yo esperaba que saliera más mi Kazekage.

-...Voy a salir un rato...no me apetece comer...-guardé la comida para después. Mi padre me miró fijamente, lo había notado extraño ultimamente pero pensé que igual se debía a la expectativa de tener un nieto.

-Esme...tu hijo necesita un padre y Gaara no tiene pinta de volver-dijo serio, me quedé con mi mano aún aferrada al picaporte, no me gustaba cómo empezaba la conversación-y bueno...estos meses...cómo decirte...fue como...

Le miré incrédula viendo cómo se levantaba de la silla y me miraba fijamente. "Esto no puede ser lo que parece, mi padre no por favor, el era el bueno, mi favorito de los dos, el que siempre estaba de mi parte. El no podía estar diciendo que..."pensé

-Me separaré de tu madre...quiero decir de Jade, después de todo no eres nuestra hija, tu nombre estaba en un colgante en espiral...Esme Tsukino...lo he estado guardando todo este tiempo-dijo con una media sonrisa dejando un colgante en mis manos-no somos nada y así seré el padre de ese pequeño y de otros que...podamos tener

NO. NUNCA

-No...-dije con media voz

Su mirada se volvió dura incluso dolida según se acercaba a mí.

-Asúmelo de una vez, Gaara se ha ido y no va a volver-me sujetó del brazo-sin embargo yo estoy aquí, he estado aquí estos meses

-Me voy-dije zafándome del agarre y salí por la puerta cerrándola con llave para retrasar que me siguiera.

Mi padre no, mis amigos y él me habían ayudado no quería que esto fuera así, desearía que todo fuera cómo antes...incluso antes de que me dijeran que yo era adoptada, a decir verdad todos mis problemas empezaron cuándo supe que ellos no eran mis padres.

Caminé por las calles sin sentir otra cosa que no fuera el viento frío golpeándome en el rostro, según mis amigos yo parecía una sombra de la antigua Esme y según Yue-chan estaba vacía desde que Gaara se había "ido", me pregunto que cara pondrá cuando le cuente lo de mi padre.

"Asúmelo de una vez, se ha ido y no va a volver porque no existe"

Maldita conciencia la frase de Kaseiyo adornada con lo que yo misma sabía, si Gaara estuviera aquí te aplastaría.

"Pero no esta aquí"

Te odio

"Esta es la cruda realidad, no me odias a mi, te odías a ti misma y no sabes cómo descargar tu rabia, no quieres seguir adelante pero estas obligada por el bebe"

¿Que no sé?

La rabia por fin aparece y sin remedio golpeo una pared con la mano cerrada hasta que no to el dolor y el olor a sangre entra en mi nariz de forma notoria pero esto es sólo dolor físico...me has distraído por un corto tiempo y no puedo hacer nada peor porque podría lastimar al bebe

"No podrás cambiar nada...es triste"

¿Triste...? ¿yo...?

Miro mi reflejo en el escaparate pero no me devuelve la mirada, esta más pálida de lo habitual, hasta tiene ojeras y sus ojos son opacos, bajo mi mirada y veo su estómago redondeado notablemente.

Si, es triste que mi reflejo y yo tengamos el mismo aspcto derrotado, pobre yo, pobre Gaara y pobre mi bebe, golpeo con mi frente el vidrio del escaparate lo bastante fuerte para que también sangre cómo mis manos. Ya no recuerdo por qué estoy triste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara pov

"Esme..." me llevo una mano a la cabeza notando una sensación extraña, cómo si le hubiera pasado algo a Esme.

-Aún...no puedo creer que esa, sea la realidad-escuché la voz a mi espalda tan calmado como pude.

Miré a mis hermanos que mantenían una mueca de incredulidad reflejada en su cara.

-¿Y ya probasta a traerla de todas las formas?-preguntó Kankuro.

Afirmé con la cabeza, lo mejor era rendirse he hecho todo sin lograr resultado...maldita sea ¡¿realmente no tenfo nada más que hacer para traerla aquí conmigo?! Si Shukaku estuviera aquí me daría ideas aunque fuesen una completa locura, pero me ayudaría porque...después de todo el había definido a Esme como Nuestra hembra.

El teléfono me despertó nuevamente veremos que pasa ahora, cualquier cosa con tal de distraerme de mis pensamientos era suficiente para alejarla de mis pesamientos durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Mochi mochi

-¿Kazekage-sama? Soy el quinto hokage-dijo una voz femenina al otro lado.

Puse los ojos en blanco, si lo que quería era hacer una apuesta ya se podía ir con viento fresco.

-¿Qué pasó Tsunade-sama?-pregunté desinteresado.

-Necesito hablar con Ebizo, el hermano de la difunta Chiyo-sama-dijo bastante alterada.

Arrugué el entrecejo, tenía que ser algo muy importante para que quisiera hablar con el y para que usara ese tono

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo grave?

La escuché soltar una carcajada, esa maldita vieja borracha se estaba riendo de mí.

-Se eso nada, ha pasado algo muy bueno para mi villa.

Rodé los ojos, maldita mujer un día de estos la enterraría con mi arena aunque fuera una poderosa sannin, sonreí un poco en cómo mi Esme me hubiera regañado por decir eso.

-Habla de una vez mujer-dije haciendo caso ajeno a las señas de mi hermana para que fuera más respetuoso.

-Tenemos a un miembro del gran clan Tsukino

Resoplé aburrido

-Bah, eso no me importa

-Bueno pues déjame de entretener y pásame con el, necesito preguntarle sobre Esme-chan

Creo que me quedé blanco

-¡¿Has dicho Esme?!-pregunté y simultáneamente mis hermanos saltaron de sus asientos hasta ponerse a mi lado para oir el teléfono.

-S-si

-¡¿CÓMO ES?! ¡RESPONDE VIEJA BORRACHA!

Sólo oí farfullar a Tsunade insultos y maldiciones contra mí, bueno que remedio voy a Konoha a buscarla si era ella la traía aquí conmigo dijera lo que dijera esa vieja.

-¡Onii-san!-gritó Temari-¡¿Cómo dijiste esas cosas?!

No respondí y salí rápidamente del despacho, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a Konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esme pov

Abro los ojos atontada, lo último que recuerdo es caminar por la calle notando la sangre caer por mi cara y mis manos hasta que caigo al suelo. Hacerme esto...fue doloroso pero el dolor me cegó tanto que fue un feliz período en el que no podía pensar en Gaara. Y ahora que ese período pasó el recuerdo vuelve con más fuerza provocando que mi pecho se agriete de dolor, por compasión que alguien m deje inconsciente, esto no hay quien lo soporte.

Me noto extrañamente ligera, me miró...y el terror se apodera de mi

-Mi bebe...¡MI BEBE!-me miro viendo otra vez mi barriga plana mirando a todos lados demo me quedo quieta al escuchar un llanto a mi lado y miré una especie de cuna al lado de mi cama, ahora que me daba cuenta parecía estar en un hospital, me levanté de la cama y me encogí de dolor, notaba cómo me mataba el dolor "ahí" abajo y caminé como pude hacia aquella simulada cunita, vi un bebe pequeñito con ropita de hospital y una pequeña placa en su manita, lo cogí en brazos intentando calmarlo, vi cómo se acomodaba contra mi pecho mirándome fijamente. Era tan lindo, tenía el pelito rojo y los ojos castaños como los mios...

-¿...mi...bebe...?

Lo vi bostezar en mis brazos, me sentía entre satisfecha y temblorosa, por fin tenía a mi pequeño y que tan pequeño era. Caminé hacia la ventana cargando a mi niño, me sentí mal al darme cuenta de que lo más segura era que yo misma me había provocado el parto al caer desamayada por mis heridas, miré nuestro reflejo en el vidrio, mi pelirrojito hacia gestos a la ventana y yo llevaba ropa de hospital con la pulsera de plástico con mi nombre, iba a centrar mi atención en el paisaje cuando el ruido que hacía la puerta al abrirse me hizo voltear a ver quién era.

-Oh, gomen nasai creí que aún dormían los dos.

Miré a la enfermera algo aturdida y respondí con una rápida inclinación.

-D-Domo arigato p-por cuidarme a-a m-mi y mi b-bebe

-¿Se siente bien? Estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente excepto durante el parto en que estuvo levemente despierta-comentó preocupada-nunca había visto un parto en el que la madre estuviera tan...ausente.

Volví a sentarme en la cama mirando fijamente a la enfermera si me preguntaba por las heridas o por el padre de mi hijo no sabría que responder,

-¿Señora?

-¿Eh?-desperté de mis pensamientos-señorita y-y estoy...bien

-Intente dar de comer al bebe, pasó muy poco tiempo en la incubadora y creo que a este chiquitín le vendría bien algo de leche materna-dijo acariñando a mi bebe, el se apegó más a mi con cara asustadiza y yo sonreí ampliamente recordando a Gaara cuándo lo llevé a aquel festival del manga.

-E-Es q-que...yo...n-no...s-sé...como hacerlo-dije avergonzada mirando preocupada al bebe ¿qué clase de madre seré sino soy capaz ni de dar de comer a mi hijo?

La enfermera me miró compasiva y se sentó a mi lado colocando a mi hijo en mi brazo

-Ya esta en la posición, ahora sólo tienes que bajar la camisa

Me sonrojé violentamente y acené, podía acordarme ahora mismo de mi prima dándole de comer a su hija en el hospital, creo que ya entiendo porque sonreía tanto al hacerlo viéndolo comer se me hacía tan lindo me parecía imposible tener un tesoro así entre mis brazos.

-Nunca había visto a alguien del clan Tsukino, ¿tienes todas las habilidades del clan?

Me quedé estática ante sus palabras, ¡¿había dicho clan?!

Continuará...

Gracias por los reviews, cómo habéis podido ver Esme tuvo un lindo bebe de Gaara .. Jejeje esperemos ver la cara del pelirrojo cuándo lo vea, dejenme reviews n.n


	11. Chapter Tsukino: Los señores del viento

Gomen gomen nasai T-T yo quería actualizar antes de verdad que si, demo tenía exámenes y estoy escribiendo un libro para una editorial y el plazo se terminará pronto (y aún voy por la mitad de la mitad ToT) bueno espero que les guste esta continuación!! Y perdonénme otra vez por no actualizar antes!!

cap 11: Tsukino: El clan de los señores del viento

Esme pov

Apenas había reaccionado ante las palabras de la enfermera, ni siquiera supe en que momento se había ido dejándome sólo con mi hijo...ah es cierto ni siquiera le puse nombre aún. Konoha...Kami-sama no me lo puedo creer ¡¿Cómo se supone que llegué hasta aquí?!. Esto no puede estar pasando y menos a mí.

-Creí que ya no había nadie del clan Tsukino

Levanté la vista y vi a la mísmisima Tsunade en persona delante de mí, varias preguntas cruzaron por micabeza, ¿cómo demonios había llegado? ¿Que tonterías me estaba contando la sannin?

-¿Tienes padres? ¿Son del clan?-entonces vió a mi hijo- ¿Y el padre de ese niño es del clan?

-...Tenía...mis padres me abandonaron siendo muy pequeña y...el padre de mi hijo...-empecé a ponerme nerviosa ¿cómo se supone que le debería decir que el padre de mi hijo era Gaara? ¿Había alguna clase de protocolo para esta situación?-...eh...yo...el...

-Bueno está bien sino quieres hablar ahora de él, sólo quisiera saber si esta vivo y es del clan

Clan, clan y clan ¿por qué a todo el mundo le preocupaba eso en Konoha? qué maldita manía con los clanes: Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi , Uchiha, etc etc...siempre creí que clasificr así a alguien era estúpido

-...Bueno...el padre...está vivo...y...eh...no es del clan-musité nerviosa, me pregunto si adivinaría quién es mirando bien a mi bebe

-Ven, te voy a llevar a un lugar-dijo divertida .

Esa mujer me daba mucho miedo...no entiendo por qué la obedezco y la sigo...tal vez porque no tengo donde ir, un momento...si yo estaba aquí...¡Puedo ir con el Kazekage! ¡Mi Gaara!

-Eto...eh...Tsunade-sama...el Kazekage...-traté de decir

-¿Si?-preguntó fijando la vista en mi

¿Por qué demonios me mira así? Sus ojos brillaban con algo de maldad y no pude evitar pensar que Gaara le ha hecho algo...Kami-sama cualquiera le dice nada, ahora mismo debe estar acordándose de los muertos de Gaara.

-Eh...nada-bajé la cabeza, con esa mujer nunca sabes que hacer para que no te golpeé y te haga atravesar las paredes.

Vi entonces que me tendía algo de ropa, ya ni me acordaba que aún debía seguir con la del hospital puesta y mi bebe necesitaría también ropa. Cargué a mi hijo en un brazo y tomé la ropa observándola cuidadosamente: un pantalón negro de kunoichi, una camisa de rejilla y una cazadora roja larga, me sonrojé sólo de pensar tener que llevar eso puesto y me divertí pensando en la cara que pondría Gaara al verme así, de seguro que no se lo esperaba

-¿Hay...ropa para mi hijo?-pregunté mientras le daba a mi hijo y yo empezaba a cambiarme hasta que pude tomarlo nuevamente en brazos, no quería estar alejada de él, tenía miedo de perderlo cómo perdí a su padre

-Desde luego, nada más que traje esto, de seguro que te gustaría comprarle tu misma la ropa- me entregó un paquete en el que se veía el logotipo de la tienda y lo abrí tomando la ropa para cambiar a mi pequeño, pude sentir un escalofrío sin atreverme a ver a Tsunade, había algo que me quería decir y seguro que no me gustaba.

-No me digas...-comenzó y pude percibir que sentía mucha curiosidad-que tienes algo con el kazekage o...¿simplemente es el padre de ese niño tan kawaii?

Empecé a respirar entrecortadamente y ella me miró con una sonrisa triunfante y yo volví a tragar saliva nerviosa, era capaz de usarme como apuesta, mejor dicho, usarnos.

-No...no hay nada entre yo y...el Kazekage...ni es el padre de mi hijo...es...es sólo que...que-cerré los ojos intentando pensar-...oí a Naruto-kun hablar de él...y me pregunté si es cierto que le extrajeron el Shukaku...

-Ah pues sí...y también se va a casar-me quedé sin aliento viéndola sorprendida, ella pareció notar mi reacción más su expresión se volvió comprensiva-...al parecer la hija del señor feudal de Suna y el se enamoraron y van a casarse

No...no...¿por qué...?...el...no...podía...no...a mi no...por favor no...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara pov

Casarme...casarme...no...ahora que posiblemente tenía a Esme aquí...

-Lo lamento Gaara- me dijo Temari abrazándome pero para mí esas palabras eran huecas

Tan pronto cómo el consejo salió de mi casa mis rodillas cayeron al suelo, no podía sentirme más inútil...ni más impotente...por el bien de Suna...por mi amada aldea...pero...fueron cuatro años de búsqueda...cuatro años esperando ver a Esme...no...esto tenía que ser una broma...

-Parece que esa niña se encaprichó de ti...y a extendido el rumor de que...estáis enamorados...-miré a Kankuro que me miraba preocupado...debo de tener un aspecto muy horrible...

Empecé a jadear...si Esme se enteraba de esa mentira...no...no quiero ni pensarlo...pero...tal vez esto sólo lo sabe Suna...tal vez pueda llegar a tiempo a Konoha...y evitar que se entere...ahhh necesito pensar cómo deshacer ese acuerdo...pero si lo hago Suna pierde el apoyo del señor feudal...y entonces la aldea no tardará en desaparecer...

-Gaara...

No levanto la vista

-Gaara...

Miro cansado a mis hermanos, así me sentía cansado de preocuparme por mi gente, por obedecer el consejo...por tener que complacer ahora los caprichos de aquella niña...por una vez...quería volver a hacer lo que yo quería

-Vamos a Konoha-propuso Temari-Si Esme-chan está ahí, te estará esperando

-Temari...-dije sorprendido

-Ya deja esa cara de atontado, he llamado a dos ninjas para que nos escolten por el desierto hacia Konoha y ya estan llegando

-Kankuro...

Los dos me miraron cariñosamente...algo que hacían desde muy pocos años...

-Es hora de que hagas lo que tu quieras-dijo Temari tomando mi mano

-Encontraremos una solución para esto Gaara, no estás sólo-dijo Kankuro tomando mi otra mano y los dos me ayudaron a levantar

Mis hermanos...¿que podía decir...para agradecerles todo lo que hacían por mí?...

-Gracias-dije mirándolos por primera vez cómo lo que eran: mis hermanos

-Kazekage-sama

-Gaara-sama

Me giro y veo a Matsuri con Baki, ellos debieron ser los que llamó Kankuro

-Gaara-sama vamos a buscarla para usted

-No creo mucho en esta historia Gaara, pero si es así apurémonos antes de que esa malcriada se entere

Sonrio por primera vez en cuatro años mirando a mis hermanos, a mi alumna, al que fue mi sensei. Nunca sabría que palabras decir para agradecerles todo esto

-Vamos-dije empezando a moverme rápidamente hacia la salida de la aldea, ellos no tardaron en ponerse a mi lado

"Espera Esme, ya voy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme pov

-¡Naruto! ¡Uchiha Sasuke!-gritó Tsunade consiguiendo que mi bebe empezara a llorar y yo empecé a calmarlo

-Shhhh tranquilo Obito, tranquilo-susurré acunándolo

Tsunade me miró sorprendida

-¿Ese va a ser su nombre?-asentí intentando sonreír, no podía ponerle el nombre de su...padre...ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre, me dolía demasiado

En un principio no los reconocí, parecían muchomayores que en la temporada shippuuden y sus ropas también estaban cambiadas, no demasiado pero sí lo suficiente para que cualquier fan se confundiera.

-¿Qué quieres Tsunade-baa-chan?

Me sentí bien al ver así a Naruto, casi contuve la risa al ver cómo ponía su cara zorruna con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, lástima no tener una cámara de fotos, el era el sol que iluminaba esta villa, un cálido y brillante sol que deslumbra a todos con su sonrisa

-Ella es Esme Tsukino, vais a acompañarla hasta la mansión del clan Tsukino

-¿Clan Tsukino? Creí que estaba extinto

Tragué saliva nerviosa mirando al Uchiha, estaba claro que el era el némesis de Naruto, no me estaba gustando para nada como me miraba y mucho menos como sus ojos se posaron en Obito.

-Es una Tsukino, en una semana mostrará sus habilidades

"Ah si...dentro de una semana voy a...¡¿Nani?!" me quedé blanca como la leche cosa que provocó una desagradable sonrisa de satisfacción en el Uchiha

-Estaré impaciente, acompáñenos Tsukino-san

Demonios...mi...Gaa...quiero decir el Kazekage se casa...estoy atrapada en un mundo que no es el mío...soy madre soltera...y tengo que mostrar actitudes ninjas que ni siquiera tengo...¡¿Qué más me puede pasar?! Ahhhh ahora de lo que tengo ganas es de partirle la cara a ese baka, mi gran problema será encontrar la forma de evitar esa "demostración"

"Kami-sama donde me he metido"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara pov

Finalmente había llegado a la villa oculta de la Hoja. Nunca un viaje se me había hecho tan largo

-Menudo viajecito en tu arena, hermanito

Miré fríamente a Kankuro que sacudía su ropa, le quería, después de todo era mi hermano mayor y me estaba ayudando pero esto no era ninguna broma estaba ahí para buscar a mi futura esposa, Esme. Observé la arena guardarse dentro de mi calabaza y me sentí un poco mejor al recordar cómo Esme la llamaba "la arena mágica by Shukaku"

-¡Era broma hermanito! hehe si tu arena mola mucho es de lo mejor-dijo poniendo sus manos en alto.

Empecé a caminar ahora daba igual lo que dijera. ellos no me tendrían miedo, ahora ya no. Esme y Naruto habían cambiado eso para siempre.

-Vamos, quiero llevarla rápido conmigo

Kankuro se puso a mi lado y me golpeó suavemente en el estómago con el codo

-Ya se nota las ganas que tienes de ver a tu pajarita

¡¿Pajarita?! ¿Qué...QUÉ CONFANZA ERA ESA CON MI ESME? miré a Kankuro con la boca desencajada y un tic en mi ojo se hacía presente, de haber tenido a Shukaku me hubiera medio transformado ya

Kankuro salió corriendo como un conejo al verme antes de que yo pudiera amenazarlo o al menos golpearlo sádicamente hasta que gritara de dolor, ni piedad ni misericordia ¡ni porras fritas! Esme ES MÍA y no le voy permitir semejantes confianzas

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO KANKURO!

Oi a Temari suspirar agotada cuando agarré a Kankuro con mis propias manos mientras que Ebizo-sama mantenía en silencio, Matsurí anonadada por mi comportamiento y Baki gruñía

-¡BASTA! ¡ARMAN UN ESCÁNDALO POR NADA! ¡TE RECUERDO QUE ERES EL KAZEKAGE!-gritó Baki, en eso tenía razón-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO POR UNA CHIQUILLA TONTA!

Mi paciencia se acababa de ir a hacer puñetas ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Esme?! El al ver mi cara se echó a temblar pero ya no me importaba...¡Lo iba a aplastar!

-Esme-chan es una persona muy callada-mi arena cayó en seco al suelo al escuchar la voz de Naruto hablar de Esme

-Pfffffff me voy a diverti cuando haga la demostración esta tarde, esta claro que no tiene ni idea

Maldito Uchiha, voy a matarlo

-¡GAARA!

Naruto de repente esta a mi lado moviéndose con su habitual energía y no pude evitar sentir nostalgia, en eso me recordaba a Esme

-Naruto, ¿dónde esta la chica que encontraste?-prengunté sin rodeos

-¿Hum?-me miró desconcertado-¿Te refieres a Esme-chan?

-Sí-entonces Sasuke se puso al lado de Naruto mirándome con desconfianza y sonreí de lado, iba a tener una desagradable sorpresa y no pensaba advertirle sobre ello

-¡¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN!!-gritó la pelirrosa corriendo hacia el con los brazos levantados

"Bien Uchiha Sasuke disfruta de Sakura, yo me voy con MI Esme" pensé viendo como la alumna de Tsunade se colgaba de el

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Que te pasó en la mejilla?!

Era cierto, la aludida tenía un moratón negro en su mejilla pero a mi eso no me importaba sólo quería que Naruto me llevara de una maldita vez con Esme

-Esme-chan me batió sin querer y de la fuerza que tiene me lanzó contra la pared-explicó sobándose el golpe sin soltar a Sasuke

Me sentí deprimido, esa tampoco era mi Esme sé que ella tenía ciertas habilidades, podía sentirlo pero no creo que fueran las mismas que los ninjas de este mundo, distaba mucho de las nuestras.

-Regresemos a Suna-sentencié

-Gaara, ¿ni siquiera quieres verla para asegurarte?

Una parte de mí me decía que fuera a gritos que era ella...demo la otra susurraba que no me hiciera ilusiones porque no sería ella por mucho que lo deseara

-Esta bien...-dije empezando a seguir a Naruto que no paraba de preguntar de que estábamos hablando

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme pov

**All I ever wanted was to be at your service  
But now I'm alone cause you were here and you're gone  
And all I ever wanted was to feel I had a purpose  
But now that's all gone  
But if you could give me **

Miré la radia subiendo un poco más el volumen asegurándome de no despertar a Obito y me sequé las lágrimas continuando leyendo el pergamino que había encontrado sobre el clan Tsukino. Todo lo que pude averiguar es que todas sus técnicas eran baseadas en jutsus Fuuton (viento), un especie de kaiten como el del clan Hyuuga y unas pupilas que parecían una mezcla de las de un Hyuuga con un Uchiha, Kami-sama ellos me pedirían que hiciera de todo en esa demostración y yo no tengo ni idea de qué hacer

-Los señores del viento-susurré releyendo el último párrafo en el que se decía que su poder era tal, que lograban incluso transportarse a otras dimensiones y mundos, pero este poder sólo lo tenían los genios que nacían cada diez años, sentí un escalofrío al pensar en Orochimaru...Itachi...Sasuke...genios...autenticos que genios que daban miedo, excepto Sasuke que sólo tenía ganas de golpearlo-Gaara...

**Just one love, just one life  
just one chance to believe at night  
Just one love, just one life**

¿Gaara...por qué? ¿Quieres casarte con otra? ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Con nuestro hijo?...me mordí el labio con fuerza, que tan estúpida fui

**You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you  
Now I'm stuck out on a line  
Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you  
Now you're stuck in my mind**

Fueron meses duros para mí, llena de agonía y sufrimiento. Deseando morrir y sin poder hacerlo por el bebé que iba a esperar, tenía que vivir aunque no lo deseara...no hubiera soportado dejar este mundo sabiendo que mi pequeño Obito pasaría por lo mismo que yo pasé...no...

El destino...¿todo esto formaba parte del destino? En este mundo no había cavidad para que Gaara y yo nos quedásemos juntos...¿Era eso? Pensé con amargura que el destino sólo era un niño cruel que cogía moscas y las torturaba...yo era una mosca en sus manos a la que podía liberar fácilmente...y sin embargo...había preferido hacerme sufrir...

**All I ever wanted was to be what you needed  
Cause something so strong, it could never be wrong  
And all I can promise, is to say what I'm feeling  
We've made it so long  
But if you could give me **

Puso a Gaara en mi camino haciendo que me enamorara de el a pesar de que nunca sería real...después lo trajo para mi durante una semana haciendo que le amara tanto que ya ni en esta vida ni en otra habría una persona a la que amara...fue cómo tocar el cielo que se escondía en aquella aguamarina y mi mundo cobró sentido conviritiéndose en el lugar perfecto que siempre soñé...entonces...el se fue...y mi mundo se volvió triste y oscuro

**Just one love, just one life  
just one chance to believe at night  
Just one love, just one life **

Si, destino era un niño cruel que me torturaba...¿Por qué disfrutas quemándome las alas? ¿Por que no me matas? Disfrutas viendo mis inútiles intentos de vivir...

Me trajiste a su mundo con un hijo suyo...para acabar viendo cómo amaba a otra y le daba todo lo que yo deseaba de él

¡ERES UN MALDITO NÍÑO SÁDICO QUE ME QUEMA CON SU LUPA!

¡PARA DE UNA VEZ! ¡MÁTAME VAMOS!

**You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you  
Now I'm stuck out on a line  
Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you  
Now you're stuck in my mind**

**Just one love in my life **

Él...era el único para mi...debí suponer...que no esperaría mucho tiempo...pero Kami ¡creí que yo significaba para él algo más que para esperarme sólo nueve meses!

El era mi único amor en mi vida...

**You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you  
Now I'm stuck out on a line  
Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you  
Now you're stuck in my mind  
**

Mis ojos casi se quedaron en blanco,yo no apartaba la mi incrédula mirada del vidrio, sus ojos verdeaguamarina rodeados de círculos negros, su kanji amor en la frente, el pelo rojo algo más largo...no tuve dudas aunque ahora estaba más crecido era el, Sabaku no Gaara

**Just one love in my life  
Just one love in my life **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara pov

Me quedé quieto, había entrado casi con desgana demo al sentir su olor en la casa me exalté, fui corriendo buscándola sin hacer caso a las preguntas de Naruto y Sasuke, la encontré parada mirando por una ventana, tan hermosa como cuándo la dejé, no parecían haber pasado los años por ella, habían sido cuatro años demasiado duros...pero estaba ahí como un sueño imposible...sonreí a medias y fuí rápidamente hacia ella hasta que logré abrazarla, procuré ser suave, tenía miedo que se convirtiera en humo y desapareciera.

Su olor a fresa...su tacto cálido...aquel candor tierno en sus mejillas...era ella...era mi Esmem, no había ninguna duda. Me aferré sintiéndome por fin completo

-Esme...-la llamé dándole la vuelta sin dejar de abrazarla y presioné suavemente mis labios contra los suyos enredando mi mano en su pelo y caimos al suelo pero no me importaba quería estar con ella , empecé a besarla con más intensidad tocando su cadera con propiedad, ella me pertenecía. Sólo a mí

-¡GAARA! ¡¿QUÉ LE HACES A ESME-CHAN?!

Ay...

-¿Tú que crees que le hace baka?

Demonios...diablos...del infierno...

Aunque si se miraba bien, nuestra posición era comprometedora y sobretodo por el hecho de que yo bajara la ropa de mi Esme hasta dejar algo de piel expuesta aunque con el atuendo que llevaba puesto ya podía ver su vientre al aire.

-¡GAARA-SAMA! ¡NUNCA ESPERÉ ALGO COMO ESTO DE USTED!

-¡GAARA-SAMA!

Lo que faltaba, mi hermano y mi hermana riéndose a mi costa, Baki gritándome, la loca de Tsunade gritándome también, Naruto felicitándome...Sasuke intentando soltarse de Sakura y Ebizo en silencio...¿Cuánta gente hay aquí?

Me puse de rodillas sobre mi Esme y los miré enfadado

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡QUEREMOS INTIMIDAD!

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y que haces sobre mi?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente viendo a Esme viéndome como si nada, como si no me conociera

-¿Cómo que quién soy?-pregunté acariciando su mejilla- Soy Gaara

-...No se quién eres

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme pov

Gaara parecía al borde del colapso mirándome espantado...probablemente no se esperaba a esto...pero yo tampoco esperaba que el se casara con otra...y el muy sinvergüenza aún quería aprovecharse

-Esme...no juegues con esto...no tiene gracia-dijo ayudándome a levantarme, acomodé mis ropas y lo miré seria, ocultando todos mis sentimientos-¿...me...quieres...?...sé que sí

Mi respuesta fue corta y fría

-No te quiero

Sabía que ardería en el infierno, acababa de decir la blasfemia más grande de todas.

Continuara...

Espero que este cap no les pareciera demasiado cursi y por favooooooooooooor no me maten por separarlos aún les quedan una cosas por aguantar demo les aseguró que el final está proximo!!

Y neeeeeeeeeeeeee Onegai a ver si continúan ya el fic Yo, pecador!!

hehe DEJENME REVIEWS!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola bueno lo primero que quiero decir es que todos mis fics quedan con...FINAL INCONCLUSO!!

EHHH es broma, pero para que veáis que se siente cuándo algo que te gusta queda así!! no se si ya os habréis enterado por mis otras amigas de que estamos haciendo una pequeña huelga, primero os pido que no me odiéis y que tratéis de comprenderlo, imaginaos que váis a leer el de Mis siete Icha Icha Paradise con Gaara y en el momento en que Esme le dice a Gaara que no lo reconoce yo pongo fin, reconoceréis que es una putada buena.

Yo tenía al principio algunas fics de estas fics en un foro como la de Breaking the dawn y Mis siete Icha Icha Paradise, este último iba a dejarlo cómo Oneshot porque no me atrevía a continuarlo o simplemente porque pensé que a nadie le gustaría o que tal vez dejándolo así todos estarían contentos pero lo que pasó en el foro fue algo cómo esto: Todos los miembros pararon sus fics hasta que yo continué el mío, al principio me sorprendió porque no creí que valorarán tanto mi trabajo y eso me animó a seguir.

No es el caso de la autora de Yo, Pecador (GaaMatsu, si ya sé que es raro que me guste un GaaMatsu) ella quería dejar un fic inconcluso eso es cierto pero también dijo que se podía continuar o con imaginación (hehehe lo siento no se me ocurre nada bueno) o enviándole una amenaza buena.

No nos gusta amenazar así que hemos decidido hacer una huelga pacífica

La autora de Yo, Pecador es muy buena y esa historia está tan linda, que no hemos podido evitar montar todo este espectáculo, sé que probablemente os pareceré egoísta y esas cosas, pero por favooooor no me odiéis, me gustaría que me apoyárais en esto porque no sólo pararé los fics e incluso los borraré sino que nunca liberaré a Gaara

Se ve a Gaara atado, amordazado y con una venda en los ojos

Bueno bromas a parte, la huelga va en serio y que nadie trate de buscar el foro que nombre porque hubo que borrarlo por problemas técnicos (un día de estos tendremos que volver a empezarlo hehehe n-nU)

Besos a todos y perdón otra vez


	13. Chapter 13la demostración

Hola!! perdón por no decirlo antes pero ya acabó la huelga, n.nU gomen debí actualizar todas las historias para advertirlo hehehe. HAYASHIBARA NORIKO VA A PONER OTRO CAP!! CONSEGUIDO!! NE!! Muchas gracias a los que nos apoyaron y nos entendieron!!

(N/A: BLABLABLA): Nota de la autora

Cap 12: La demostración

Esme pov

¿Me había creído tan fácil? Si, no había duda. Podía verlo en sus ojos, me creía...lo había logrado con una sola frase. Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio sin apartar la vista de nosotros, estuve todo lo seria que pude para que Gaara no se diera cuenta de que era yo y no alguien que se me parecía.

-...te confundí con otra...lo siento-murmuró arrastrando las palabras y bajó la vista para salir de allí seguida de todos los que se hallaban en el cuarto

-Por cierto, gomen nasai-miré a Temari un instante-gomen nasai, mi hermano estuvo buscando esa persona por cuatro años...y usted se le parece mucho...

En cuánto se fue Temari, fui al cuarto de al lado y me desplomé silenciosamente al lado de la cuna de Obito...me había buscado...pero se cansó bien rápido...cuatro años...para mi en mi mundo habían sido nueve meses...y aquí para el cuatro años...entonces...no me extraña que no me esperara...empecé a llorar llevándome las manos a la cara...

-Demo...yo-sollocé intentando limpiar las lágrimas de mi cara-...creí...que el no me creería tan fácil...no...

Cogí a Obito en brazos y lo miré mientras se removía suavemente haciendo algunos ruiditos con la boca

-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunté viendo cómo sujetaba mi dedo con su pequeña mano, me pregunto que cara hubiera puesto Gaara si hubiera visto a Obito...Me quité la chaqueta larga y subí la camisa de rejilla para empezar a darle de comer a Obito.

El pobrecito estaba hecho un comilón, sonreí con nostalgia, era igual que su padre

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara pov

No era Esme...Esme nunca hubiera dicho que no me quería...pero ella se le parece tanto, ni siquiera los gemelos se parecen así...pero si era ella ¿por que no me recuerda? ¿Por qué no me quiere?

-Gaara...¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Temari poniéndose a mi lado

-...Es ella...-respondí

-Gaara, no te enfades pero ella no sabe quién eres...ni te quiere

Gracias Kankuro, muchas gracias por recordarme eso

-Gaara-sama ¡tenemos que hablar de ese comportamiento tan obsceno y depravado que acaba de tener con un miembro del clan Tsukino!-gruñó Tsunade a mi lado

-¿Cuándo es esa demostración de la que hablaba Uchiha?-pregunté cortándola

-Eh pues...eh en una semana...-contestó

-Nos quedamos aquí hasta que ese día llegue-repliqué todo lo autoritario que pude

-Demo Gaara, ¿sabes la cantidad de trabajo que se te va a acumular en el despacho?-susurró Temari a mi lado

-No me importa, ella es Esme-murmuré y me autocorregí-MI Esme

Me miró un instante y me acarició la cabeza

-Esta bien, nos quedamos todo el tiempo que quieras-me dijo

Una semana después...

Por fin llegó el día, había tratado de ver a Esme de todas las formas posibles pero cuándo Tsunade no me perseguía para firmar los tratados, lo hacían aquellas mujeres locas hasta que Kankuro les gritaba que iba a casarme, entonces paraban y yo aprovechaba para ir hasta la mansión del clan Tsukino, Esme me abría la puerta pero nunca me dejaba pasar y se excusaba diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, podía notar que me ocultaba algo y lo que ocultaba estaba dentro de la casa ¿qué podría ser?

-Este es su asiento, Kazekage-sama-miro al ninja despertando de mis pensamientos y ocupo mi asiento en la tribuna mirando la arena impaciente. Tsunade se sienta a un lado y Naruto con ella, obviamente como futuro Hokage que iba a ser Tsunade lo obligaba a asistir a este evento, lo que no entiendo es que hacen aquí Sakura y Sasuke...parecen cargar un bebe, pero no logro ver como es, qué prisa se dieron en levantar el clan Uchiha

"¿Cómo seran los seis hijos que tendré con Esme?" pensé y me ruboricé bajando la vista al pensarlo

-¡Por fin empieza, tebayo!-gritó Naruto

Alcé la vista y la vi entrar a la arena, 10 ninjas, uno de ellos con un enorme perro, cómo rivales me parecía excesivo...¡SI TOCABAN UN PELO A ESME LOS MATABA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esme pov

No había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida y mis ojos escocían desde que abrí uno de los pergaminos, debió ser el maldito polvo. Levanté la mano y saludé a Sakura que cargaba a mi pequeño, menos mal que se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras yo hacía la demostración, miré a la tribuna donde estaría Tsunade con el consejo y el futuro hokage.

"¡NO PUEDE SER!" pensé quedándome sin aire, Gaara y los suyos estaban también aquí, esto ponía aún peor la situación ¡¿Cómo se supone que me voy a concentrar si el está aquí?! ¡¿Y si ve al niño?! "Calma Esme...respira...expira...respira...vamos a ver...tengo que hacer algo...pero si me ve acercarme a Sakura y sospecha algo...iih nooo esto no es justo" pensé frotando las sienes intentando buscar alguna solución

-¿Algo va mal Tsukino-san?-miré a Tsunade y negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras mi corazón bombeaba cada vez más rápido, en cualquier momento iba a reventarme de un infarto

Los ninjas me miraron altivamente casi con mofa, enrojecí de rabia pero tenían razón yo no tenía ni idea de qué demonios iba a hacer, había leído todos los pergaminos una y otra vez pero no lograba ni hacer un simple henge ¡maldita sea yo no soy ninguna ninja!

-¡GAA-KUN!-me giré al oír el grito y todos nos centramos en una joven espectacular de melena dorada y rizada con los ojos de color azul cielo, su piel era morena y contrasta bien con su cuerpo desarrollado mucho mejor que el mío, sus ropas parecían caras y se ajustaban a su figura...estoy empezando a sentir mucha rabia-Hola mi amor Gaa-kun

¡ESA ERA LA REPELENTE QUE ME HABÍA QUITADO A GAARA! ¡DEMONIOS VOY A ESTRANGULARLA AHORA MISMO! Los ninjas corrían hacia mí pero ahoran no tenía tiempo de asustarme, iba a matar a aquella mujerzuela, tengo que deshacerme de ellos ahora

"HARÉ UN ESTÚPIDO JUTSU CUÁNDO VEAN QUE NO FUNCIONA ME DEJARÁN EN PAZ" pensé y recordé uno de los que había leido en el pergamino y los sellos, empecé a caminar y moví las manos recitando los sellos para concentrarme mejor

-Liebre, rata, rata, perro, serpiente, tigre, mono-empecé a sentir algo raro acumularse en mi cuerpo sobretodo en mis manos

-HUM MOMENTO ¡CONOZCO ESE SELLO TEBAYO!-gritó Naruto desde la tribuna

-FUUTON UZUMAKI NO JUTSU!-Grité (N/A: TÉCNICA INVENTADA FOR ME :D)

El viento empezó a remover a los ninjas atrapándolos en un remolino de viento que taladraba el suelo...hasta que chocaron contra las paredes del estadio

¡¡YO HICE ESO?!

Los ninjas se levantaron, algunos de ellos estaban muy mareados otros parecían muy cabreados conmigo p-pero si yo lo hice sin querer, ¿no podíamos arreglar esto hablando como las personas?Uno de ellos se hinchó como una bola y vino velozmente hacia mí, el entrenamiento de aquel día con Gaara dió sus frutos y lo esquivé rápidamente dándose contra el muro y quedó noqueado, de repente estaba inmovilizada, no lograba mover ni un músculo y otro ninja frente a mí empezó a hacer sellos...un momento...¡¿aquello no era la tecnica mental de transferencia de cuerpo?! ESTOY PERDIDA!! TENGO QUE HACER ALGO

Estaba tan desesperada que concentro tanto chakra en mi boca que una bola de viento caliente sale golpeando a la ninja y al que estaba detrás de ella, pude moverme nuevamente y esquivé al enorme perro que se iba a avalanzar sobre mí.

Los ninjas empezaron a hacer un montón de sellos al mismo tiempo y el agua que salió de su bocas vino hacia mi mientras uno de ellos se transformaba junto el enorme perro en un perro gigante de dos cabezas, ese tenía que ser Kiba

"¡¡OTRO SELLO!! ¡¡OTRO SELLO!! ¡PIENSA POR KAMI!! YA SÉ" pensé empezando a hacer otra serie de sellos

-FUUTON TOBIDASU-Una corriente de viento me impulso lejos del agua que ahora llegaba hasta las gradas, los ninjas se pusieron encima de ella y yo me quedé de pie sobre una columna atenta, el perro gigante trató de atacarme formando una especie de remolino enorme pero volví a apartarme usando el fuuton tobidasu, al parecer no iban a dejarme matar a esa perra así cómo así. No podía creer nada de lo que pasaba, yo realizando sellos en un combate serio y ganando, me gustaría que me viera ahora mismo mi profesor de gimnasia o al menos mis compañeros para asustarlos un poco o mucho hehehe...¡IIHH QUÉ ESTA SITUACIÓN NO ES PARA PENSAR EN ESAS COSAS!!

Vale, vale según había visto en los capis de Naruto lo importante era partir el agua para evitar que hagan jutsus con ella, son unos...diez...once contando el perro, en cuánto parta el agua tengo que hacer algo para al menos...derribar a cinco...el problema es que no conocía ningún jutsu capaz de...un momento...si...pero...según leí...costó mucho hacerlo...y en caso de lograrlo dañaré los brazos...aah Naruto me va a matar por esto

-FUUTON KAZEKEN-En mi mano izquierda se concentró todo el chakra de elemento viento y se formó una espada transparente en cuyo filo se desarrollaba una remolino (N/A: Este jutsu sale en los capis de relleno de Naruto, sólo que la ninja tiene una espada de verdad para hacerlo pero prefiero poner a Esme-chan con algo de talento xD)

Golpeé el agua con aquella espada el agua partiéndola por la mitad, sonreí ante lo que iba a hacer ahora y lancé un golpe de viento echando el agua a las tribunas mojando a todos los que estaban allí

-¡TSUKINOOOOOOOO!-gritó Tsunade alzando los puños en forma de amenaza

-¡TEBAYOOOO ATCHUUUS!-miré a otro lado para que nadie me viera reír y escuché los lloros de aquella niña mimada protestando porque su modelito se había echado a perder. "Si te quedas en Konoha duerme con un ojo abierto porque esta noche voy a hacerte una visita" pensé mirándola de reojo y fijé mi vista en Sakura que sostenía a Obito, los dos estaban secos a diferencia de Sasuke que soltaba maldiciones. Suspiré aliviada y empecé a hacer sellos esquivando mientras corría los shurikens que me lanzaban mis adversarios

-Perro, gato, jabalí, rata, serpiente, dragón dragón-susurré-FUUTON FUURYUDAN NO JUTSU

Un gran dragón azul claro apareció con los ojos rojos brillantes y se lanzó sobre los ninjas antes de que les diera tiempo a lanzarme otro jutsu, jadeé cansada mirándoles, cinco habían caído al suelo incluído el perro gigante que volvían a ser Kiba y Akamaru pero los otros aún estaban de pie y no estaba segura de ser capaz de realizar de nuevo aquel jutsu

-Ah...ah...ah...-respiré con dificultad y volví a sentir aquella parte de mi adolorida junto con mi barriga...hace dos días que Tsunade me quitó los puntos del embarazo...no estoy recuperada del todo...kyaa no voy poder hacerle nada a esa asquerosa

-¡ABUNAI ESME!-escuché la voz de Gaara para levantar la vista y ver un gran dragón de fuego, otro de agua y shurikens de fuego lanzarse contra

-FUUTON KAZERYU HEKI-Un muro de aire me protegió de esos ataques demo caí al suelo de rodillas al notar la patada en la espalda...-¡¡ITAI!!

Miré al ninja que me había atacado a la espalda llevaba máscara ANBU y sin embargo lograba ver a través de ella...¡¿aquello era el byakugan?!...entonces la patada...en realidad...había sido...el juuken...levanté adolorida mi cazadora para acabar viendo algunos puntos rojos por mi espalda y mi cadera...Neji...o Hiashi...los mataba...me levanté adolorida y me golpeó en el pecho con la palma de la mano.

Sangre

Mi propia sangre cayó de la boca y vi su desagradable sonrisa de superioridad bajo la máscara...se acabaron las contemplaciones...necesitaba a Naruto aquí abajo...ya

-¡Tsunade préstame a Naruto un momento!-Solté un gemido de dolor ante el esfuerzo de incorporarme, ella me miró sorprendida pero permitió que Naruto bajara a ayudarme, me sujetó de la cintura y pasé mi brazo por su hombro para sostenerme

-Tsunade-baa-chan cree que quieres rendirte...no puedes contra Neji y Hiashi, todavía menos con esos tres de ahí-me dijo apenado

No entendí porque había pedido la ayuda de Naruto, me había salido instintivamente pero...presiento que el puede ayudarme

-Naruto...no sé al cierto pero creo...que si me ayudas si ganaré este combate...-susurré mirándome, el me miró confuso-...no quiero decir que pelees contra algunos de ellos...quiero que...hagamos un combo...los dos a la vez

-Tebayo, ¡¿pero qué estas diciendo?! tu y yo nunca hemos entrenado juntos, ¡¿cómo se supone qué...?!-le puso un dedo en la boca

-Sólo fíate de mí

-Tsukino, ¿quieres retirarte?-miré a Tsunade que me miraba preocupada, obviamente se había dado cuenta de mi estado y el poco chakra que me debía quedar...o lo que fuera que quedara dentro de mí...

-Naruto tiene que ayudarme aca abajo, es un combo que yo sepa eso forma parte del clan Tsukino-expliqué secándome la sangre de la boca

Tsunade lo meditó un instante

-Esta bien, acepto

-PERO ESO NO ES JUSTO TSUNADE-SAMA-protestó Neji aún sin quitar aquella máscara

-HIASHI Y TU ESTÁIS HACIENDO UN COMBO, HANABI Y HINATA OTRO, CLARO QUE ES JUSTO NEJI-gritó Tsunade mirándolo furiosa, volvió a mirarme más calmada-continuad

Me puse lívida, ¿Hinata y Hanabi?. Miré a los ninjas enmascarados que me habían lanzado los dragones y efectivamente, eran Hinata y Hanabi, ahora me explicaba porque uno era tan bajito, Hinata de seguro que participaba a regañadientes, el quinto ninja que se mantenía de pie con ellas era Hatake Kakashi...Kami-sama sin duda será todo un milagro si salimos de esta. Sin duda Tsunade había decidido darme caña con cinco de los mejores ninjas, analicé los otros ninjas que estaban en el suelo inconscientes: Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, clan Kurama...Kami...Tsunade quiso ponerme a prueba con todos los clanes de la hoja, sólo falta Sasuke aquí abajo

Naruto se puso a mi lado mirándome nervioso, yo también estaba con los nervios a flor de piel y este cansancio no ayudaba en nada, nuestros cinco adversarios se situaron y enseguida vi que iban a hacer los jutsus más letales que tuvieran, Kakashi con el sharingan sería el peor pero confiaba que esto funcionara si tenía talento...o suerte o lo que sea deseaba ahora mismo ayuda en esto

No creo que alguna vez sepa explicar lo que acababa de pasar aquí...fue algo extraño en cuánto los cinco empezaron; el clan Hyuuga con sus sesenta y cuatro golpes y Hatake empleaba un chidori corriendo hacia nosotros, algo extraño sucedió. Por alguna razón Naruto y yo juntamos las palmas de nuestras manos e hilos de chakra se formaron volviéndose cada vez más sólido, imitamos instintivamente el **Shugohakke Rokujū Yonshō **pero a diferencia de los Hyuuga el nuestra creaba una red de chakra en forma de remolino que mitigaba sus sesenta y cuatro golpes ni siquiera el chidori de Kakashi funcionó y el sharingan no nos afectaba dentro de aquella barrera o lo que fuera

-Naruto...el...rasen shuriken...-dije empezando a acumular el chakra en la mano libre de Naruto mientras con la otra el y yo golpeábamos los puntos de la barrera extendiéndola cada vez sin ser capacs de ver lo que sucedía fuera de ella

-Demo tebayo...prometí a Tsunade no realizarla a menos que fuera necesario-dijo preocupado

-Ni tu brazo ni el mio se dañarán-espero no equivocarme-si tuve razón antes, también la tendré ahora

Empezó a acumular el chakra en su mano cómo aceptando mi proposición y ante mis soprendidos ojos habíamos logrado crear el Rasen Shuriken, hicimos un esfuerzo para que la barrera no se rompiera y alzamos el Raswen Shuriken de forma que aquella figura tocara los hilos de chakra, al ocurrir eso escuchamos cómo el sonido de un viento de tormenta y todos los hilos salieron dispersados como agujas empujando a nuestros cinco adversarios que miraban temerosos aquel Shuriken gigante que Naruto y yo sosteníamos hasta que se deshizo en nuestras manos.

Comencé a jadear nuevamente de cansancio y Naruto me sostuvo antes de que cayera agotada al suelo. Aquellos ojos azules cielo me miraban con cierta admiración logrando que me sonrojara violentamente, aquel combate aunque fuera por accidente había creado un extraño vínculo entre los dos.

-Te dije...que no pasaba nada...-sonreí y caí desvanecida en sus brazos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara pov

No había visto ningún combate similar a ese en toda mi vida, aquella Esme parecía saber lo que hacía en cada momento y cuándo pidió a Naruto que bajara a su lado me sentí celoso, por un instante quise aplastar a mi amigo pero me contuve a sabiendas de que sólo era una demostración...¡pero la habían lastimado!

"No es ella...esta chica...tiene un nivel de taijutsu y ninjutsu muy alto...además de esa extraña tecnica ocular...no es mi Esme...mi corazonada erró" pensé levantándome, me obsesioné tanto por creer que era ella, tan sólo por su parecido...pero no lo era...ni lo sería nunca.

Continuará

Los sellos que puse, los puse al tanteo porque no encontraba los jutsus con sus correspondientes sellos, gomen n.n

Bueno que drama, ¿ne? Apuesto a que a todos os sorprendió el combate sobretodo el hecho de que Naruto-kun bajara e hicieran tan buen equipo, jijiji sé quienes eran los padres de Naruto así que Naruto no es un Tsukino pero si que es pariente de Esme-chan, no os pienso decir nada hasta el próximo cap xDDDD.

Advertencia: Leve NaruEsme pero finalmente y para siempre GaaEsme!!

En compensación por la huelga, en el próximo cap pasarán muchas cosas y pondré en mi profile un dibujo de Esme con su ropa ninja!!

Nos vemos y me dejen reviews!! :3

BYE


	14. Chapter 14Los ojos de color zafiro

Hola!!actualicé rápido esta vez!!n.n Muchas gracias por los reviews y no hay nada de que asustarse ya avisé que sería leve NaruEsme MUY leve xDDDDD Bueno ya cambié la foto de mi profile, ahora salen Esme y Gaara como ninjas xD

"El tiempo pasa, incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de las manecillas del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa...Incluso para mí..."(Cita de Bella en Luna Nueva de Stephenie Meyer) Adoro la saga crepúsculo n.n, es tan sweet, cute, emocionante y...ah perdón ya me estoy pasando

cap 13 El sol de ojos zafiro

Esme pov

No recordé en que momento me desplomé en el suelo, sólo despertarme en el hospital, recuerdo cómo se me encogió el corazón pensando que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero fatalmente todo cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre mí: Tsunade estaba frente a mí sin dejar de repetir lo impresionada que quedó, pero no la escuchaba miraba el cuarto esperanzada, Sakura sostenía a Obito sentada, noté algo caliente sobre mi mano y miré ansiosa, ¿cuántas veces podría sentirme así de ansiosa y después destrozarme de arriba a abajo? Mi corazón desde luego no parecía dispuesto a seguir con esa empresa.

-Naruto...-le llamé pero el sólo se aferró más a mi mano y continuó durmiendo, suspiré pesadamente tocando su pelo a modo de agradecimiento

-Te estuvo cuidando desde que te desmayaste-me explicó mientras lo miraba tiernamente-ni siquiera se marchó para que yo lo examinara o para despedirse de Gaara

Cerré los ojos con dolor, ni mis oponentes, ni las heridas habían logrado provocarme tanto dolor cómo el que me provocaba la simple mención de su nombre. Se había ido y me di cuenta de que debía aceptarlo. Le había librado de mi hace cuatro años en este mundo y el volvió a rehacer su vida, tenía que aceptarlo y dejarlo ir, no más celos, no más Sabaku no Gaara.

Y así el tiempo pasó lento y doloroso para mí

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara pov

Había sido el peor desengaño de todos, la peor tortura jamás experimentada y sin embargo se hacía palpitante y dolorosa a cada momento que la recordaba.

FLASH BACK

En cuánto Temari se aseguró de que yo no iría a matar a los Hyuugas, ni a los otros clanes que se enfretaron a Esme me libró de su agarre. Ella no era MI Esme, pero aunque sólo fuera por un instante quería ir a verla antes de marcharme, al menos para tener la certeza de que alguna vez había tenido a su doble a mi lado y no había sido un sueño

Naruto dormía sentado a su lado, al igual que ella, intenté moverlo y lo llamé pero el seguía roncando y susurrando cosas sobre el ramen. Finalmente aborté el resto de mis intentos sabiendo que no conseguiría nada y centré el resto de mi atención en Esme, dormía profundamente y me aventuré a tomar su mano con suavidad acercándola a mi mejilla. El mismo calor...el olor...la palidez...seguramente saber que tenía la evidencia más parecida de su existencia frente a mí era lo que me inundaba de dolor.

-Ni siquiera este kanji en su mano prueba que...-abrí los ojos al máximo y examiné el kanji amor allí gravado sobre la piel, en el mismo lugar que yo había gravado el mío en la verdadera Esme y mi nombre en pequeño, en aquel momento aquella cicatriz me parecía la mejor obra de artesanía jamás hecha y la abracé contra mí todo lo fuerte que pude-ESME! ESME!

Besé sus labios con excesivo entusiasmo pero aún así fui cauto, no quería despertarme de repente y encontrarme sólo. Quise quedarme a su lado, quise quedarme a su lado hasta que despertara pero cómo era de esperar las cosas nunca salen como queremos, en especial para mi Esme y yo.

-Ella te gusta-me acusó una voz a mi espalda

No me hacía falta girarme para saber de quién se trataba, aquella caprichosa me hacía enojar pero por el bien de Suna, tenía que aguantar hasta hallar el modo de deshacerme de ella

-No te equivocas, yo la amo-respondió cortante, ella dejó escapar un gritito de furia

-Elige: o ella...o y-solté una carcajada al ver lo estúpida que era la pregunta y ella continuó-¿No querrás que Suna sufra por tu decisión, verdad?

Gruñí y me mordí el labio dejando despacio a Esme recostada sobre la cama y la arropé quitando algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente

-Vámonos-ordenó aquella víbora-ya

Salí a regañadientes echando un última mirada a MI Esme antes de marcharme. "Volveré mucho antes de lo que crees Esme" pensé soltando una pequeña sonrisa y salí

Fin del FLASH BACK

No comprendí que me torturaba más: que Esme me hubiera dicho que no me quería y creer que era falsa, o saber que era la verdadera y no me reconocía

Tenía que haber una explicación, pero para eso debía hablar con ella en privado, ¿cómo hacerlo sin esa niña tonta de Arashi colgándose de mi brazo o amenazándome con dejar a Suna en la pobreza absoluta?

-El trato con la quinta Hokage-susurré a la vez que una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en mis labios

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme pov

Abrí la puerta pero no vi nada. "No hay nadie" pensé extrañada y volví a cerrar segura de haber oído que me llamaban

-TEBAYO!!

Pegue un salto y caí redonda donde la puerta viendo a Naruto delante mí andando por el techo, me llevé una mano al corazón intentando ver si aún me latía

-¡¡Na...Na...NARUTO!!-Grité empezando a correr detrás de el mientras el corría por el techo de mi casa-¡TE MATO! ¡¡TE MATO!!

-Jijiji que sólo era una broma, tebayoooo-gritó hasta que cuándo saltó para caer le agarré de la cintura preparada para torturarle pero se escurrió de mi agarre y escuché un golpe contra la pared de la sala mientras yo volvía a caer torpemente al suelo y algo se cayó encima mía cegándome

-Tebayo...dolió...dolió-escuché y miré a todos lados tratando de quitar lo que me cegaba y...descubrí los pantalones...de Naruto...sobre mi cabeza

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!-Grité tirándolos cómo si fueran radiactivos y tapé mi rostro completamente rojo para evitar ver a Naruto en boxers, entonces los dos temblamos al ver cómo mi pequeño Obito en su cunita empezaba a hacer pucheros para acabara llorando estrepitosamente

-No Obito-kun, no llores que tu mama me mata-suplicó cogiéndolo en brazos, era tarde. Me levanté cogiendo un kunai para rajarle de arriba a abajo pero me uedé muda al ver a Obito empezar a reír de golpe y parar la llorera. Empecé a reírme contenta de que Obito no llorara por más tiempo

"Hasta ahora yo era la única que conseguía calmar a Obito cuándo empezaba a llorar"pensé viéndolos a los dos, era algo tan imposible cómo unir un perro y un gato pero Naruto lo había conseguido: Me había hecho reír. Era la primera vez que me reía desde lo de Gaara...

Me quedé viéndoles como si fueran hermano mayor y menor, o para sonar más cursi: un padre con su hijo. Era curioso ver cómo todo aquel que estaba al lado de Naruto era repentinamente feliz, aunque conociéndole desde que empezó el manga era algo normal...Naruto la mayor parte del tiempo era siempre feliz con su ramen y su gran deseo de ser hokage y esa felicidad se la transmitía a los demás todo el tiempo, cómo si deseara que todo el mundo fuera tan feliz cómo el. De esa forma incluso me esta haciendo a mí feliz.

-Ne ne Obito-kun, me alegra que por fin sonrias, tebayo-dijo sonriendo y puso a Obito frente, lo cargué besando su frente

-Naruto...onegai ponte tus pantalones-pedí dándoselos, el rió avergonzado y se puso los pantalones-Por cierto, ¿por qué viniste a verme?

El se sonrojó un poco y pasó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza con gesto avergonzado

-Es que aún pienso en lo que nos contó Tsunade, tebayo

Le sonreí dulcemente abandonando por un instante el dolor que me provocaba el recuerdo de Gaara y yo misma recordé lo ocurrido semanas atrás

FLASH BACK

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos en el despacho de la Hokage, yo lo observaba todo muy curiosa, era exactamente igual al del manga, incluído la gran cantidad de botellas vacías de sake que había en una esquina. Tsunade nos miró con una expresión que no me daba ninguna confianza, esta era capaz de hacernos cualquier cosa cruel. Acuné a Obito intentando distraerme de aquella mirada

-Ying, Yang-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-No entiendo nada, tebayo-dijo Naruto poniendo su habitual cara de zorro confuso

-¡SHANAROOO! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan baka, Naruto?!-Le reprochó Sakura tirándole de una oreja-El ying y el yang es equilibrio del universo.

-Tebayooo, que duele Sakura-chaaaaan-gimió Naruto tratando de soltarse

-Ese Ying y Yang es lo que hay entre Naruto y Esme, se necesitan mutuamente eso fue lo que Ebizo vió en el combate-explicó Tsunade-La combinación perfecta de dos energías totalmente opuestas

¿Combinación? Alcé una ceja incrédula y desvié la vista para que no viera cómo me partía de la risa, oh Kami, si yo sólo había hecho unas tonterías de sellos para que me dejaran en paz ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo con Naruto, fue sólo una coincidencia lo que pasó pero supongo que para ella tenía sentido, o más bien para Kishimoto.

-Pudo ser coincidencia-dije escéptica

Tsunade sonrió con arrogancia, temblé un poco, ella parecía a punto de desollarme aquí mismo

-El clan Tsukino fue uno de los primeros en presentarse en la hoja, de hecho el clan Hyuuga proviene de él, y por ende el clan Uchiha también

Escuché un gemido ahogado y miré atrás observando cómo Sasuke se quedaba blanco de la sorpresa tuve que reprimirme para no sacarle una foto, no todos los días se pilla así a un Uchiha.

-Bueno, en el clan Tsukino nacían dos tipos de personas: un ying o bouke y un yang o souke, estos últimos eran los más tranquilos que y podían usar sus ojos para ver más allá de nuestro mundo hasta el punto de poder trasladarse de mundo en mundo-explicó Tsunade viendo agradada nuestras caras de sorpresa-el bouke sin embargo era más tranquilo, su poder en los ojos tardaba al menos un año más en desarrollarse que el del souke pero su taijutsu era más fuerte que el de ellos y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos eran fuertes sino estaba el otro con ellos, una especie de...necesidad mutua.

-Demo Tsunade-sama, Naruto hasta ahora no ha mostrado esa habilidad en los ojos-dijo Sakura.

-Lo cierto es que, Naruto es un año más que Esme, el no podía desarrollar esos ojos hasta que ella misma los tuviera-dijo-pero en la próxima vez esos ojos apareceran en Naruto también.

-Naruto y yo no tenemos ningún parecido, además de que no puede ser el ying porque no es para nada tranquilo-dije incomodada por tener que decir esas cosas de Naruto.

-Jejeje, la verdad es que soy un poco intranquilo-rió despreocupado- tebayo

-La verdad es que la madre de Minato, es decir la que sería abuela de Naruto, era de aquel clan y tenía a Minato y a Aori como hijos, Aori tuvo una hija antes de que el clan entero fuera dividido y asesinado pero la niña nunca apareció...hasta hoy-entonces me miró-¿no es, Esme-chan?

Me quedé de piedra y mis ojos se fijaron en los de Naruto, eso quería decir que...¿eramos primos?

Fin del FLASH BACK

Me quedé un instante pensativa, Naruto y yo...nos necesitábamos mutuamente...nos necesitábamos...

-Sabes...yo...estaba destrozado cuándo ví a Temari-chan-desperté de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Naruto hablar-yo estoy enamorada de ella...demo...Gaara es demasiado protector y no permite que salga con ella

Me encogí en mi asiento soltando un jadeo violento...escuchar su nombre...me dolía aún.

-Pero gracias a ti, me siento un poco mejor Esme-nee-chan-me sonrojé asombrada de que las palabras de Naruto me alegraran tanto-me gustaría que a partir de ahora pasemos tiempo juntos sobretodo porque así le daré una paliza con tu ayuda a Sasuke-teme, tebayo

Empezó a reírse y me uní a él mientras reíamos echándonos miradas complices, me sentí inquieta y algo mal por sentirme tan bien con Naruto. Moví la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos y ese sentimiento de estar engañando a Gaara.

-Gracias Naruto-kun-le dije sonriéndole agradecida-eres cómo un sol de ojos záfiro

Me sonrojé sin querer por lo que acababa de decir, pero no era nada malo él y yo éramos familia, no tenía nada de malo algo así, ¿verdad?. "Primero: Gaara y yo ya no salíamos juntos, en segundo lugar: yo sólo sentía amistad hacia Naruto porque era muy bueno y ahora por lo visto, era mi familia y en tercero: no tengo intención de cometer incesto" pensé apretando mis temblorosas manos

-G-Gracias Es-Esme-chan-dijo poniéndose algo rojo mientras tomaba mi mano

Poco después me despedí de Naruto que aceptó quedarse a cuidar de Obito mientras yo iba a buscar unos pergaminos que Tsunade tenía para mi y Naruto; le pedí que me dejara ir a mi a recogerlos, necesitaba pensar con claridad todo lo que acababa de pasar desde que llegué aquí, sobretodo porque empezaba a sentirme aterrada, aterrada por el dolor que llegaba a sentir en mi corazón al recordar aquellos maravillosos 7 icha icha con él pero...aún así cada día, le hablaba un poco a Obito de su padre, puede que...en los últimos meses mi vida en la Tierra demo toda mi vida había estado ahí, esta forma de comportarme era completamente extraña para mí, vivía triste por su recuerdo y aún así me asustaba olvidarlo.

-Hola-miré a mi lado y casi pegué un salto al ver frente a mi aquella máscara ANBU de...

Continuará...

Bueno!! Hasta aquí el capi 14!! Espero que os gustara, empieza a sentirse una especie de sweet love entre naru y esme pero no os preocupéis!! ella sólo amará a Gaara!!


	15. Chapter 15Gaara es testarudo

Gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia que habéis tenido!! y aquí lo prometido: Actualizando el martes!! Espero que os guste el capi!!

Cap 13: Gaara es testarudo!!

Esme pov

-Hola-miré a mi lado y casi pegué un salto al ver frente a mi aquella máscara ANBU de...Shukaku, estuvo a punto de darme un infarto viendo aquella cosa nuevamente frente a mi, fue una suerte darme cuenta de que era una máscara y no el grandullón de verdad que estuvo a punto de violarme. Sentí escalofrío al recordarlo al tiempo que el dolor volvía a adueñarse de mi pecho.

"¿Por qué un ANBU tiene esta máscara?" pensé observándolo confusa, colgaba boca abajo de un árbol con el chaleco ANBU, una larga camisa negra y un pantalón ninja marrón, no me fijé si llevaba armas...el pelo rojo que sobresalía me tenía totalmente absorta y empecé a respirar entrecortadamente

-Eh...me vas a tener que disculpar pero no reconozco esa máscara-mentí intentando recordar cómo respirar y que se supone que hacía antes de encontrarme con él-¿quién...eres?

Sin darme cuenta acababa de abrir la caja de pandora. "Esta prometido y ya no significo nada para él, esta prometido y ya no significo nada para él, esta prometido y ya no significo nada para él " me repetí mentalmente y sin embargo cuándo giró su máscara suavemente hacia un lado hasta que pude apreciar su tez blanca y un ojo aguamarina mirarme todo quedó en blanco en mi cabeza, tenerlo a tan sólo unos centímetros era el peor de los castigos

-Nos hemos visto antes, antes de esa prueba-dijo el pelirrojo sin bajar del árbol-durante siete días exactamente

Tragué saliva al tiempo que una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por mi nuca, actúe bien, no pudo darse cuenta de que yo era ¿yo misma? fruncí los labios ante lo absurdo que era aquello .

-Eto...no me suena-balbuceé tontamente ¿cómo se supone que había llegado a Konoha? ¡¿Qué hacía ahí?! y lo más importante...¡¿DONDE ESTA DOÑA RICITOS DE ORO PARA PERSEGUIRLO?! Iba a marcharme pero noté algo sujetarme de la cintura y antes de que pudiera hacer nada la calle de Konoha desapareció de mi vista.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara pov

Temari y Kankuro me cubrieron las espaldas, según ellos yo estaba en Iwagakure haciendo un tratado con el Tsuchikage, bueno teóricamente no estoy violando nada del trato que dijo "no la veras nunca más Kazekage" esas fueron las palabras exactas y yo ahora mismo estaba haciendo como ANBU y no como Kazekage por lo que podía ver perfectamente a Esme

Acudí a la mansión del clan Tsukino a verla y lo que encontré...fue algo que no me esperaba...entré silenciosamente por una de las ventanas sabiendo que ella no me dejaría entrar, me asombró ver que tan enorme era el reciento, practicamente tan grande cómo el de los Hyuuga y los Uchiha juntos, no me daría tiempo a recorrer todos las casas ni las alas de entrenamiento...seguramente estaría en la principal...así que antes de marcharme empecé a registrarla hasta que llegué a la sala y entonces lo vi...

Naruto acostado en la sala pero lo que acaparó mi atención fue aquella cuna ¿para qué la tendría ahí Esme? Me acerqué quedando en blanco al ver aquel bebe en la cuna...tenía el pelo rojo adornando aquella cabeza tan pequeña, miré embobado aquellos círculos redondos de color negro que había en sus ojos...iguales a mis ojeras...parpadeé confundido y extendí mi mano hacia el rostro del bebe dormido, puse un dedo en su mejilla y con la mano libre me quité la máscara para verlo bien, notaba cómo algo en mi pecho se encogía cuándo aquel niño...sujetó mi dedo con aquella mano tan pequeña y cuándo me quise dar cuenta estaba sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo frente a mí levantándolo con mis manos

-...tu...tu...-empecé a balbucear sin atreverme a continuar

-¿Gaara? ¿qué haces aquí, tebayo?

Apenas escuché a Naruto, seguía sosteniendo a aquel bebe, ¿era...de Esme...?..¿yo...entonces...yo...era...el pa...el...pa...?

-Gaara-Noté la mano de Naruto sobre mi hombre y aún así no lo miré-¿que te pasa? Si estas blanco, tebayo

-E-El...b-be-b-be-traté de decir

-Ah, es el hijo de Esme-chan...lo tuvo hace unas...tres semanas, unos ANBU la encontraron desmayada en la calle sangrando y entonces se puso de parto, que mala suerte tuvo. ¿Ne?

Era mío...si...no podía haber duda...en el mundo de Esme el tiempo pasaba más lento según las cuentas que había llevado cuando estuve con ella y si ahora calculaba bien...aquel pequeño era mío y aunque no lo fuera no me importaba, lo querría igualmente como mío

-Naruto...¿cómo se llama?-le pregunté abrazando al bebe contra mí

-Se llama Obito, tebayo-Obito, es un buen nombre: Sabaku no Obito-vaya, que casualidad mismo se parece a ti

-Sujétalo...-le tendí a Obito en brazos y me desplomé en el suelo perdiendo la conciencia

ZZZZZZZ

-Ahn...mi cabeza...-me llevé una mano y las imágenes de Obito cruzaron mi cabeza, me levanté rápidamente asegurándome de que no lo había soñado todo y ahí estaba...Naruto jugaba con él...pero esa escena estaba equivocada, era YO quién tenía que jugar con Obito

-Por fin despiertas, tebayo-dijo mirándome contento-empezabas a preocuparme

-¡Naruto! ¡Suelta a mi hijo!-grité poniéndome de pie frente-¡Es mío! ¡Yo puse la semilla en Esme así que ese bebe es MÍO! ¡SON MI FAMILIA!

Vi cómo Naruto me miraba con la boca abierta, supongo que exageré un poco con mi reacción pero es que ¡los dos son MÍOS!

-¿Y Esme? ¿Dónde esta?

-P-Pues f-fue c-coger unos p-papeles a la o-oficina d-del Hokage, tebayo...-dijo nervioso y algo amedrentado por mi actitud, no le di tiempo a decir nada más y me agaché a besar la cabeza de mi hijo antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

Vigilé la torre hasta que después de media hora la vi salir, me costó darme cuenta que era ella al ver que no vestía trajes con el signo del clan sino que sólo llevaba ropa simple de ninja, volví a poner mi máscara de Shukaku bien y desaparecí entre las hojas. Gruñí molesto al ver las miradas interesadas de varios shinobis a los que lancé arena disimuladamente, la seguí hasta que se metió en una calle donde había varios árboles y caminaba a la sombra de ellos, aguanté la risa al pensar en cómo sorprenderla.

Me colgué boca abajo del árbol justo a su lado

-Hola- "Sino me golpea todo irá bien" pensé al ver cómo pegaba un pequeño salto

-Eh...me vas a tener que disculpar pero no reconozco esa máscara-empezó a balbucear al tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecían-¿quién...eres?

"Ah no, Esme. Esta vez no me la vas a jugar"pensé esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y giré mi máscara para que me pudiera ver la cara, el rubor se hizo más intenso en su rostro, ah ya te tengo chibi

-Nos hemos visto antes, antes de esa prueba-dijo el pelirrojo sin bajar del árbol-durante siete días exactamente

Caminé por la rama hasta acercarme un poco más a ella de forma que había ya muy poco espacio

-Eto...no me suena-balbuceó tímidamente, tuve que reprimirme mucho para no besarla en ese instante sobretodo porque se movió un poco dispuesta a irse, pero no se lo iba a permitir, la agarré de la cintura rápidamente y desaparecí en una bola de humo con ella. Lamentablemente Obito iba a tener que esperarnos por unas horas.

Sabía que ir hasta mi villa usando la arena sería demasiado arriesgado así que me limité a aparecer en el bosque de las cercanías de Konoha, Esme se revolvió intentando bajarse pero seguía siendo una flacucha no había engordado nada a pesar de tener que cargar con nuestro hijo

-¡Cómo no me sueltes te vas a enterar!-protestó moviendo los pies de forma que me pateara en el estómago, fue una suerte llevar el chaleco ANBU o me hubiera lastimado de verdad

-No te cambió para nada el caracter, sigues siendo una fiera-ahogué la risa al notar cómo se quedaba momentáneamente quieta, pude notar cómo tembló ligeramente, cómo si hubiera tenido un escalofrío-Bien Esme, ahora tu y yo vamos a tener una charla

La escuché empezar a despotricar en contra de mí y moví mi cabeza frotándola contra su cadera, cómo había extrañado eso

-¡Oye!-comenzó a moverse de una lado a otroa hasta que los dos caímos al suelo, me moví adolorido casi extrañaba la arena del Shukaku, la miré tumbada de espaldas y no pude evitar ruborizarme al recordar nuestra primera noche.

Me puse a cuatro patas gateando hasta que mi cabeza quedara a su altura

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme pov

Al sentir cómo su cabeza se frotaba con mi cintura no pude evitar ruborizarme pero tenía que despertar de aquel sueño imposible ya.

Me moví violentamente hasta que logré que perdiéramos el equilibrio y nos caímos en el suelo. Creo que la peor parte me la he llevado yo al caerme de espaldas contra la tierra, al menos mi cuerpo amortiguó el golpe de él...me muero...madre mia que golpe...

Moví la cabeza aturdida intentando enfocar la vista, el sonrojo me cubrió las mejillas completamente sin saber que hacer. Empecé a respirar entrecortadamente, la respiración de Gaara al lado de mi oído...muy cerca...sentí cómo se erizaba mi piel

-Esme, he visto mi tatuaje en tu mano-susurró contra mi oído-Sé que eres tú, lo sé

Gaara...había olvidado...su marca en mi mano...ah, fue un fallo enorme. Lo miré unos instantes, no me importaba por cuántos años estuviéramos separados o que se casara enamorado de otra, siempre voy a amarle, pase lo que pase. Él es mi dueño, para mi fortuna y mi destrucción

-Gaara...eto...-susurré intentando apartarme pero sujetó mi cara entre sus manos

-Esta bien Esme...no me cabe...en la cabeza que ya no me quieras...y si es así no puedo obligarte a quererme-mi pobre Gaara demo...¿el...el no estaba enamorada de la otra?-...si consigo librarme de Arashi...me gustaría que me dejaras estar a tu lado, no importa que no me quieras sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

-Gaara...-me cortó besándome sin dejar que me apartara de él

Gaara, mi Gaara, el que era el único para mí.

Continuará...

Bueno hasta aquí el capi, hehehe creo que me quedó algo cursi, mis disculpas n.nU

DÉJENME REVIEWS!!


	16. Chapter 16 De la amistad al amor

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! ahaha!! veamos que va a pasar entre nuestro Gaara-kun y Esme-chan

Gaara: Esme es SÓLO MÍA!!

Saru: sugoi!! Gaara-kun aparecio en mi mundo!!

Gaara:...hehe...o.o

Cap 15 De la amistad al amor

Esme pov

Al principio era sólo un roce de labios pero Gaara ya se estaba encargando de profundizarlo, sentía escalofríos al tenerle encima mía y su mano sujetando mi cara, era tan cálido...sentir cómo me besaba cómo si fuera la primera vez...en el cine...

Empecé a respirar rápido al sentir la lengua de Gaara sobre mis labios, eso era lo que él hacía cada vez que quería profundizar el beso...

FLASH BACK

Me desperté y emití un bostezo muerta de sueño, quise levantarme pero sentí algo aferrar mi cintura

-¿Qué...-miré detrás de mi ruborizándome instantáneamente al ver a Gaara durmiendo, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y su respiración era acompasada

"Que lindo es" pensé tocando mechones del pelo rojo, nunca había pensado que en la realidad podría ser tan guapo sobretodo después de ver a tantos pelirrojos haciendo cosplay, deslicé los dedos por sus ojeras tocándolas con cariño, sonreí y tantée su nariz, su boca hasta su pequeño mentón, besé ese sitio de roce, entonces bajé al cuello oliéndolo, cada vez que intentaba olerlo Gaara me lo impedía haciéndome rabiar pero ahora esta era la mía.

Humm, iría hasta el infierno con tal de no perder nunca este olor, era tan masculino y a la vez tan suave. Deslicé los dedos agarrando su cuello para aferrarme mejor a él, toqué la nuez de su cuello intentando no reír, siempre me había parecido un detalle en los hombres algo desagradable pero viéndolo en Gaara era no sé...más maduro y viril

-¿Estas intentando tentarme o te aprovechas de mí?-preguntó Gaara esbozando una sonrisa arrogante

Me sonrojé fuertemente viendo a Gaara y ahora sus ojos verde aguamarina me miraban fijamente

-Ne ne ne esto es trampa-protesté poniéndome encima de él y sujetarle de los hombros

-Sabes que yo era el malo de Naruto, es normal que haga trampas-entonces me besó tiernamente logrando que el rubor se apoderara de mí hasta que sentí su lengua rozar mis labios abrí la boca sorprendida y el beso se volvió más profundo hasta que noté su mano ir por la espalda, empecé a respirar entrecortadamente y me separé sonrojada

-Gaara...-bajé la vista avergonzada por mi comportamiento y entonces me rodeó con sus brazos

-Gomen ne, sabes que no puedo contenerme mucho-susurró besando mi coronilla

Fin del FLASH BACK

Me separé instantáneamente temblando un poco al tiempo que mi cara se volvió de todos los colores rojos posibles, Gaara se me quedó mirando haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa, su mano ascendió por mi rostro y apartó un poco el pelo que caía por mi frente

-Al menos piensa en lo que te he dicho-besó mi frente con ternura haciéndome sonrojar-onegai piénsalo, aishiteru Esme

Desapareció en un remolino de arena dejándome nuevamente sola, me pellizqué la mejilla con fuerza para asegurarme de que no había soñado nada de esto, más bien para asegurarme que no me despertaría en mi habitación y que mis siete días con Gaara y aparecer en el mundo de Naruto había sido todo un sueño

Caminé lentamente por el bosque hasta entrar nuevamente en la villa para dirigirme a la mansión al tiempo que un montón de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza ¿qué debía contestar a Gaara? ¿Cómo le explicaría a Obito lo de su padre cuándo creciera? ¿Y si tenía las habilidades de la arena que hago? Y Gaara ya sabe que existe y quiere verlo...también esta esa asquerosa con la que se va a casar ¿qué se supone que iba a ser yo? ¿la querida, es decir, la otra?...podría soportar eso por mi pequeño Obito pero lo que no soportaría es que lo llamasen el ilegítimo o el bastardo, eso no se lo permitiría a nadie por nada del mundo.

-¡¡Esme-chan tebayo!! Gaara estuvo aqui-gritó Naruto al verme entrar, estaba sujetando a Obito entre sus brazos-dijo cosas muy raras cómo que Obito-chan es suyo y tu también, tebayo

Bajé la vista caminando hacia él y cogí a Obito en brazos

-Lo sé...tranquilo-murmuré besando la cabeza de mi chibi pelirrojo

-Oye...Esme-chan...esas cosas que dijo de ti y Obito...¿son verdad?-preguntó mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules

Tragué saliva nerviosamente, ya era tiempo de hablar sobre ciertas cosas

-Ven Naruto, creo que tengo que contarte algo-dije entrando en la sala

Naruto al principio me miraba incrédulo a medida que hablaba a veces jadeaba por la sorpresa otras veces reía y por último se quedó sonriente, me quedé aliviada al ver en sus ojos que sinceramente me creía

-Vaya...así que Gaara se portó así...-repentinamente su expresión se ensombeció-¿te dijo alguna vez salí con Hinata-chan? ella es mi amiga y la quiero mucho demo Hiashi me obligó a prometerme con ella al saber que yo voy a ser el próximo Hokage sino hubiera sido por Tsunade-baa-chan nunca lo hubiera logrado ella sabe que yo...amo a Temari-chan demo Gaara...nunca lo permitirá...

Bajé la vista dejando que Obito jugara con mi dedo, así que sino Naru no lograba estar con Temari era por mi Gaara y yo no puedo estar con él porque a su lado tiene a Miss cerebro de guisante, pero lo que me dijo antes...no sé que pensar, quería creer en Gaara después de todo esos siete días juntos habían hecho que Obito existiera por qué iba a querer mentirme ahora...

_"Por Obito...se lo quiere llevar para él..Naruto dijo que ahora él sabía del niño, se lo llevará y lo criará con esa mujer en cuanto se te despistes..." _Moví mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no podía ser tan paranoica Gaara nunca...

-Esme...-desperté de mis ensoñaciones al escuchar la voz de Naruto y lo miré

-Dime Naru-dije poniendo a Obito en su corralito dejándolo con unos pocos juguetes que pude encontrar por algunas habitaciones de la mansión, me pregunté si alguno de ellos habría sido mío.

-Crees...que alguien puede llegar a enamorarse de dos personas...¿amarlas por igual?-preguntó deslizando sus ojos azules hacia la ventana

¿Amar a dos personas? ¿Cómo se puede querer a dos personas? si pensaba en Koten y en mi pelirrojo no había color, tenía bien claro a quién amaba. Entonces en mi cabeza aparecieron las imágenes de Naruto y Gaara y yo frente a ellos, tenía que ir con uno de los dos omitiendo que Naruto quería a Temari y Gaara a Arashi, quería ir con Gaara pero había algo en Naruto que también me obligaba a ir dónde él...Dios...no sabía con quién de los dos ir...Naru...Gaara...Gaara...Naru.

Me tapé la boca con las manos, no...la pregunta de Naruto...yo...yo...sin querer...me había enamorado...de Naru...PERO SI ÉRAMOS PRIMOS ¡¿QUÉ ABERRACIÓN ERA ESA?!

-Yo...lo siento...Naru...no...no...se...que-no terminé de hablar cuándo vi que los labios de Naruto se rozaron con los míos

_Empecé a suspirar ante la forma en que movía las manos por sobre mi piel hasta donde estaba mi pecho y me ruboricé por completo al notar cómo besaba ahí aún así enredé mis dedos en su pelo rojo para que no se detuviera, gemí levemente al notar cómo echaba el aliento sobre mi ombligo mientras se deshacía de mis pantalones, me pareció increíble que fuera él quien llevara la iniciativa en esto siendo el más joven._

_Tomé sus ropas y las deslicé hasta que pude ver de nuevo aquel torso bien desarrollado a pesar de su juventud, empecé a recorrerlo con __mis manos, ya estaba acostumbrada a recorrerlo pero no pude evitar preguntarme si sería muy suave o a qué sabría, empecé a besarlo con timidez acariciando su espalda, lo escuché gruñir levemente y me quedé paralizada al notar que el mismo se había desecho de sus pantalones hasta que los dos nos quedamos sin la ropa interior._

_..._

_..._

_-No te vayas-supliqué medio adormilada-Aishiteru Gaara_

_-No tengo pensado regresar a ninguna parte si tu no vienes conmigo-me dijo dándome un último beso antes de caer dormidos abrazados-Aishiteru Esme _

Me separé bruscamente de Naruto viendo su cara sonrojada, quería a Naruto de eso me había dado cuenta pero ahora me estaba dando cuenta sin quién no podía vivir de los dos

-Naruto...yo...también te quiero...-le paré antes de que se acercara-demo amo más a Gaara...y creo que tu sientes también eso hacia Temari...entiéndelo por favor...es Gaara...mi...Gaara

Naruto sólo asintió y salió despacio hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse, me derrumbé en el suelo...la mala suerte me seguía persiguiendo...¿por qué a mi? ¿no tiene a nadie más a quién acosar?

Escuché a Obito llorar y lo cogí en brazos intentando calmarlo

-¿Ya quieres comer Obito-chan?-pregunté dulcemente bajando la cremallera de mi camiseta, me subí la maya, bajé un poco el sujetador sacando un pecho dejando que Obito comiera, era algo extraño como un hormigueo pero verlo así era tan mono

-¿Ya le estas dando de comer?-escuché a mis espaldas , abrí la boca hasta el suelo y miré detras de mi

-¡TSUNADE-SAMA!-Chillé levantándome con cuidado de Obito y la miré enfadada-¿NO PODÉIS LLAMAR? ¡¿QUÉ OS PASA A TODOS?! ¡¿QUERÉIS QUE LA LECHE ME SALGA CORTADA O QUÉ?!

Oí a Obito hacer ruidos y lo miré, el me miraba con sus ojitos castaños haciendo pucheros con la boca y volví a sentarme colocándole para que pudiese volver a marmar

-Nyaa-dijo empezando a comer otra vez, suspiré al oír a Tsunade reírse

-Perdona que me siente-dije entre dientes sin mirarla

-Es que es tan monoooo-dijo mirando con los ojitos brillantes a mi hijo

-¿Que...querías?-pregunté asustada al ver esa expresión en su cara

-Bueno...era sobre un acuerdo...que bueno, a ti también te interesa...

Tragué saliva intentando prepararme para lo que tuviera que decirme

-Dios...-musité al ver el tratado

Esto no podía estar pasando

Continuará...

LISTO!! ESTE CAPI ES UN POCO MÁS CORTITO QUE LOS OTROS DEMO NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO AL GRAN FINAL Y NO QUERÍA DESVELAR NADA!! SINO YA NO SERÍA UNA SORPRESA!!XDDDDDD

DÉJENME REVIEWS QUE ME DAN LA VIDA XD X3


	17. Chapter 17 El ingenio del kazekage

Hehehe antes de que nadie me mate puedo explicar esto lo juro hehe, pero esa explicación ya está publicada en otra fic sólo no recuerdo en cuál hehe así que siento mucho las molestias y para compensar, voy subir dos capis adicionales de esta fic, en uno es un especial gaaesme antes de ir al mundo de naruto y el otro especial de ellos dos es en el mundo de naruto.

Cap 16 El ingenio del Kazekage y la ingenuidad de Esme

Esme pov

Ver ese tratado era lo mismo que decirme "Disfruto viéndote sufrir, Esme", ¿qué esperaba él de mí? ¡¿Qué acaso no había hecho ya suficiente?! No, al parecer nunca era suficiente para el maestro Kazekage.

-Oba-san.......yo.......hum.....necesito pensarlo-me levanté sujetando suavemente a Obito haciéndolo eructar.

Realmente tenía que pensarlo y mucho, mucho más de lo que había tenido que pensar las cosas en toda mi vida, por primera vez deseé volver a mi antiguo hogar, tal vez desear que Gaara no hubiera aparecido nunca y que mis padres siguieran juntos, que mi hermana siguiera incordiándome y yo siguiera con mi amiga Soraya hablando por internet, con mi amiga Yue e inclusive estaría saliendo con Koten.

Es cierto, no me había planteado cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en este mundo, me hubiera gustado haberme despedido al menos de mis amigas.

Tal vez aún pueda hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos abrazando con fuerza a Obito, no entendía cómo funcionaba el teletransporte ese entre mundo y mundo, pues la primera vez que lo utilicé estaba en un estado semi catatónico, probé a imaginarme el lugar al que quería ir. Vi mi habitación antigua, con tal nitidez que me parecía estar realmente en ella. Sentí la corriente de chakra arremolinarse a mi alrededor cómo un escudo protector y todo giró a mi alrededor, los rostros de la gente de Konoha desaparecieron y con ellos la calle y el rostro de Gaara que acababa de ver......

Gaara pov

¡Maldición! ¡Se ha desvanecido en la nada!

Corrí en cuánto la vi hacia ella, pero se desvanecía con nuestro hijo. ¡DEMONIOS Y MIL VECES MÁS DEMONIOS! ¡¿Es que no leyó el tratado?! ¡¿O es que no quiere ser mi esposa?! Bien.......cálmate Gaara, serénate, tal vez Esme aún no sabe nada de lo que sucedió con Arashi.

Si, me había librado de aquel odioso ser al igual que me libré de Shukaku, sólo que ella resultó ser más fácil. En realidad, fue tan sencillo que casi me dió pena, sin embargo, había milimetrado el plan. Recuerdo a mis hermanos sorprendidos ante aquel plan tan cruel, ¿acaso debía ser piadoso con alguien cómo ella? Bien cierto que podía dañarme a mí, encarcelarme, torturarme o lo que se le antojara, pero tendría que pasar sobre mi cadaver para hacerle algo a Esme y separarnos era precisamente hacernos a los dos el daño más fuerte. Un daño que no iba a permitir que ocurriera, por eso la cité anoche en mi mansión junto con Ibimaru, uno de mis ninjas que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, la invité a un par de copas de sake, más bien, a cuatro botellas y cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente borracha, hice un tratado de acta matrimonial en el que firmaron los dos, por lo que me contó después Ibimaru ella gritó sonoramente al encontrarse desnuda con él en la cama y sin recordar nada de lo acontecido.

No fui tan malvado, Ibimaru se desviviría por hacerla feliz, algo en lo que yo no me hubiera molestado. Ahora que estaba casado con otro y habían consumado pude quejarme a su padre de que yo no deseaba una mujer ya usada, él se enfureció, lógicamente, pero con su hija, no conmigo así que tenía vía libre con Mi Esme.

-¡Gaara-sama! Que bueno verle-me giré a ver a Tsunade, me gustaría que me diera una explicación sobre el comportamiento de mi Esme-Esme-san necesita pensarlo y salió a caminar, tal vez la ha visto por aqui.

-Tsunade, quiero hacer ya los preparativos.

-Pero Esme-san aún no....

La interrumpí.

-Esme aceptará-dije cortante.

No sabía por qué pero estaba seguro de que aceptaría y que me iba a perdonar, además le íbamos a dar a Obito una manada de hermanitos en cuánto ella estuviera en condiciones de.........MALDITO SHUKAKU!! ME HA DEJADO LA PARTE DE PERVERTIDO DENTRO!!!!

Esme pov

Vale, quizá no fue buena idea aparecer sin previo aviso. Y de esto me doy cuenta al ver a la que una vez fue mi madre desmayada en el suelo, debí haber aparecido en un lugar en el que nunca estuviera nadie. Observé mi cuarto, estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. Cómo si nadie hubiera entrado allí desde hace años. Miré el armario y lo abrí. Obito soltó un pequeño estornudo por el polvo que voló en diferentes direcciones. Tomé mi ropa antigua y me cambié guardando la ropa ninja en un rollo de pergamino y lo puse dentro de la bandolera. Lo que menos necesitaba era llamar la atención.

Me puse los jeans azules, las convers negras, una camisa blanca y por encima una ajustada sudadera violeta de capucha, viendo el tiempo que hacía fuera tomé mi cazadora azul cielo. Miré a mi pequeño que estuviera abrigado y lo atavié un poco, con un gorrito negro y una zamarra del mismo color que había comprado mucho antes de haberme ido de aquel mundo, después de asegurarme de que mi bebé estaba lo suficientemente embutido en aquella ropa tan ancha, lo volví a tomar en brazos, eché un último vistazo a mi inconsciente "madre" que comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia.

Vale, había una curiosidad que deseaba satisfacer mientras estuviera en la tierra y una de ella era ver a mi amiga de Brasil, verla por webcam era una cosa, quería verla en carne y hueso, habíamos continuado hablando por internet estos días y no era precisamente porque se conectara por otros mundos sino que en uno de los pergaminos que probé explotó incendiando media sala de estar que tuve que apagar rápidamente con un jutsu de agua, no había extintores cerca por mala suerte, y al desaparecer todo el humo encontré un ordenador portátil con su maletín, su cable y su conexión a internet, todo el material vamos junto con una nota que decía "que lo disfrutes, he perfeccionado este jutsu para que la conexión atraviesa otros mundos. Un abrazo, tu tío Kokoro el clarividente....PD: No te rías de mi nombre"

Fantástico, había tenido un tío clarividente que había previsto varias de mis necesidades. Abrí las tablas de debajo del suelo de mi habitación y cogí una huchita en forma de rana que tenía allá abajo, el único lugar dónde nadie sabía que tenía mis ahorros, imaginaba que el dinero del mundo ninja aquí no serviría. Salí de la habitación a hurtadillas, el pasillo estaba desierto y me hubiera gustado decir que silencioso pero mentiría, Dios mío, ¿qué ser humano puede roncar de esa forma? Miré por una de las rendijas de la puerta a mi "querida" hermana roncar igual que un asno.

Obito me miró haciendo un mohín por los ronquidos.

-Ya Obito, ya-lo calmé, moviéndolo de un lado a otro-Nos vamos de aquí así que coja una cosa más.

Subí por las escaleras que llevaban al que por años había sido mi refugio del mundanal ruido y de la incomprensión hacia mis inclinaciones por el manga, el dibujo y los libros. Mi salita, el lugar en el que había visto a Gaara por primera vez, estaba igual que cómo la dejé, hecha un circo. Saqué varios pergaminos y comencé a poner cosas dentro de ellos haciéndolas desaparecer con un jutsu, mis comics de Naruto, los de Inuyasha, mi antiguo portátil, los posters y los muñecos, a Obito le servirán cómo juguetes, una vez que guardé lo mío en los pergaminos, los dejé en la bandolera.

-Y ahora Obito vamos directos al infiern-dije con una mueca dejando atrás la casa en la que había crecido, pero no iba de vuelta a la villa de la Hoja, lo que tenía que hacer era ir a buscar a mi amiga y mandar a tomar por saco todas las reglas físicas que conocía.

Esperaba no equivocarme porque de lo contrario más me valía ir a buscar un atlas, esperaba no equivocarme y estar en Río de Janeiro, concretamente frente a la casa de mi amiga Soraya, tragué saliva, no sabía que clase de reacción iba a tener, ya tuve bastante con la de Yue cuándo la llevé la primera vez, craso error, la próxima vez la avisaré antes, ellas dos eran las únicas que sabían de esta locura.

Obito miraba la casa cada vez más curioso según nos acercábamos, obviamente le extrañaba no ver ninjas por los tejados o los ANBUs vigilando la villa. Respiré una y otra vez, vale, sino me desmayaba todo iría bien.

-Ne Obito no manejas arena delante de ella, ¿si?-pedí mirando a mi pequeño.

Movió su cabeza pelirroja mirándome a las ojos, estalló una burbuja de arena que había hecho con las manos y puso cara de niño bueno....ay madre, esto no va a salir bien. Llamé a la puerta y esperé pacientemente acunando a Obito.

Me quedé en blanco nada más ver que era mi amiga Soraya la que abría la puerta, la recordaba de cuándo la veía por la webcam, no supe exactamente qué hacer o qué decirle, era una patosa hablando ella no me había visto mucho, sólo una vez, a mi no me gustaba que se me viera por web cam porque realmente soy poco fotogénica.

-¡ESME-CHAN!-gritó abrazándome.

Aseguré a Obito en el otro brazo y la rodeé con el brazo libre.

-Nyaan-rió Obito, sujetando el pelo de mi amiga.

-Si te soy sincera esperaba que abriera la puerta tu madre-dije algo agobiada.

Si Soraya estaba decidida a venir conmigo tenía que calcular bien el tiempo, lo que acá para mi fueron nueve meses allá fueron cuatro años, tenía que calibrar para que Soraya sólo faltase tres días, los que su madre después de muchas discusiones y muchos ruegos había permitido.

-Está trabajando, pero ella ya sabe que me iba por estas horas-me miró un momento dudosa-....¿tengo que llevar una maleta de ropa? No lo tengo demasiado claro.

-Únicamente necesitas un neceser con lo básico, de tu ropa ya me encargué yo

Gaara pov

Corrí persiguiendo a Naruto tirándole olas de arena, el condenado había mejorado considerablemente desde que peleamos a los doce años, tenía que haberle abierto la cabeza esa vez, lástima que me faltara el chakra, gusano, traidor, hijo de perra.....

-¡VUELVE AQUI, RATA!-grité creando una garra de arena, tratando de atraparlo.

Pero se esfumó en una nube de humo. ¡MALDITOS KAGE BUSHIN!

-¡MALDITA SEA NARUTO, AUNQUE TENGA QUE QUEMAR CADA RINCÓN DE ESTA ALDEA PARA COGERTE LO HARÉ!

¡¿Dónde demonios estaba Shukaku cuándo se le necesitaba?! Ah si, con Akatsuki.....demonios.....diablos del infierno....

Los shinobis de la aldea me miraron raro, claro, normal, Naruto era mi mejor amigo, él que me había enseñado que podía darle otro significado a mi vida, él que había hecho que yo quisiera convertirme en Kazekage......¡EL QUE INTENTABA QUITARME A ESME!

-¿Donde esta......?-gruñí buscándole.

Bastardo...si lo agarraba....

De pronto vi detrás de la barraca de ramen agistarse un bol blanco de ramen y por debajo se veía la manga de su chaqueta. Era zorro muerto...

-¡ESPERA GAARA, TEBAYO!-pidió.

Espera, espera, por esperar se estaba buceando a Esme.....

-¡OH VAMOS GAARA, SÓLO NOS DIMOS UN BESO!-gritó.

La calle entera se quedó en silencio.

-Naruto.....vas a morir.....

Conseguí agarrarlo y lo apreté con la arena, el primer aviso que le dí no le sirvió de nada y no iba a ver un segundo aviso......

-¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!

Esme pov

Acababa de llegar con Soraya, le di ropa ninja que había conseguido para ella, una suerte que acertara con su talla que igual que la mía, una vez que le enseñé la casa decidí enseñarle la villa entera, pero lo que no previne fue encontrarme semejante espectáculo: las calles tenían restos de arena por todas partes, sobre todo por la casa de Naruto y entonces vemos una gran muchedumbre y gritos de Naruto.

Al acercarnos estaba Gaara sujetando a Naruto con la arena.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!-grité

-¡ESME POR KAMI-SAMA EXPLÍCALE A GAARA QUE NO HA PASADO NADA!-suplicó Naruto pataleando por escapar de la arena.

-¿Siempre es así?-preguntó Soraya mirando "la bonita estampa".

-Si...-respondí con voz lúgubre-Gaara siempre encuentra la forma de sacarme la mala leche.......

Cerré la mano en un puño y fui hacia ellos.

Continuará

Bueno el capi siguiente será el último ^^, después pondré los dos capis especiales que les he dicho, a Rilka le dedicaré el capi especial que tendrán en el mundo de naruto, gracias Rilka-chan, me ha gustado mucho lo que hiciste de GaaEsme, y de paso quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron la historia de Gaara y Esme:

-Rilka: tu fic de Abecedario esta muy bueno ^^. espero el siguiente capi con emoción

-Loveangel-chan

-Alexacullen92

-Yoru_Kaze

-Takaradaishi

-gaa: ME ENCANTAN TUS FICS!! SIGUE ASI!!

-Tribiusa

-OnlyaZ

-HinataYGaara: Tú también eres genial, admiro mucho cómo escribes!!

-Yetanyali

-Mond

-Lovegaarakawaii

-Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga

-Hyuuga Ahnny: Ahnny-chan!!! mi amiga!!! por supuesto que me encantó tu último capi!!!!! omg la lástima fue no haberte dejado review, soy demasiado despistada T.T, tu fic es maravilloso y tú también por supuesto!!!!

-M.F.H. anime -Tribiusa

-Dagorfly -Roberta-Marizza2802

-Sabaku no Kendra -belex-chan

-Eva Nescence xd -Hanako14

-Willow -Isonade Yasha

-Arancha1o1 -Hinata Jounin

-MINATOXKUSHINA-FAN -Uchi Uchi Uchiha

-Karura -Rosalie Vandom

-Neko Uzumaki -JA ME MATEN!!

-NO-MÁS-GAARAXSAKURA -NieveDeVerano

-Temari Uzumaki -Gaara-Esme-fanclub

-Maria -GaaHina forever!andgaaraxesme

-Escoelastica -Sabaku no ale

-Lady MaRukawa .lovegaara

-Helen Cutie: GRACIAS POR TODO HELEN-CHAN!! ME ENCANTA TU CARACTER, ERES UNA DE LAS CHICAS MÁS ALEGRES Y SIMPÁTICAS QUE HE CONOCIDO NUNCA, SIGUE ASI!!

-Katary Kanae -Sabaku-no-mila

-Krbajal -Lady Marilyn

-Chibi Kaede -Mina

-SaiSasuke -Naru-fan-shippuuden

-Isabella Marie Swan Cullen -Gaara-girl junior

-Peke Namikaze -Gaara "el superdotado"

-Arekusa -Lita-san

-Marlita-chan -Karumene-san

-Kazuhi-chan -Sas-uke o.o

-Sabaku no Sara -Chibi Gaara

-Chibi Sakura -Gaara and Hinata

-Kimiyu -Hinata-sama-12

-Sabaku no tenshi -GabrielleDeLaCroix

-Hyuuga-hikari

-Sakura Uchiha -Sabaku no Areia

-Salvier 18 -Sasuke emo a ful!!!!

-HinataxGaara -Chibi Kaede Uchiha

-Sabaku no Gaara Kazekage -Akasuna no Kikyo

-MagratyDoUrden -immortal essence

-Yue Eleonore -Sakura Uchixa

-Rasiel: rasi-chan mi princesita!! tu eres una chica de las que quedan pocas!!!! te adoro!!!! rasi-chan eres una gran amiga y escritora!!!!

-Selernia: GRACIAS!!DE NO SER POR TI YO NO ESCRIBIRÍA!!!!!

-xXxKarinxXx -alejandra

-June -Miyuky-san

-Yue -Alexia Hyuga

-Mineko-chan -Doncella de Awa

-Sakurita_chan

Espero no haberme dejado a nadie sin mencionar, miré una por una todas las páginas de reviews que tengo ^^. Todas habéis hecho posible que esta fic sea posible y aunque esto debería decirlo el último capi prefiero hacerlo ahora!!! ^^ soy demasiado entusiasta, haré todo lo posible para que el último capi sea inolvidable y los dos especiales os gusten!!!!! ^^

Muchos besos a todos y gracias!!!!!!!


	18. 18 A esto si que se le puede llamar

Hola, lo siento mucho no estaba inspirada y para escribir forzada y que saliera mal preferí esperar a tener inspiración y crear un buen final que creo que el fic lo merece al menos. Espero que les guste mucho.

Capítulo 17 A esto sí que se le puede llamar felices para siempre.

Esme pov

-¡¡GAARA!!-el pelirrojo me miró cómo un mapache abandonado, eso me daba igual-¡¡SUÉLTA AHORA MISMO A NARUTO!! ¡¡Y QUIERO DECIR YA!!

Naruto gritó al caer al suelo soltado de golpe por la arena.

-T-T-Temari-chan-gimoteó adolorido viendo a la rubia correr hacia él, lo que no estaba segura era si corría para abrazarlo o para matarlo a golpes por reconocer que me había besado.

-Esme...yo...

Le interrumpí bruscamente.

-¡NO!-grité-¡YO, NO! ¡**TÚ** VAS A RECOGER **TÚ **ARENA Y **TÚ** VAS A PEDIR PERDÓN A LA GENTE POR DESTROZAR LA ALDEA Y A NARUTO TAMBIÉN!

Gaara hizo una mueca, en otras palabras, que ni loco iba a hacerlo.

-Me iré-le amenacé, obviamente, era un farol-Obito y yo nos marcharemos y no volverás a vernos nunca más.

Nada más terminé de hablar la arena regresó a la calabaza de Gaara dejándolo todo bien limpio y ordenado, el pelirrojo se puso frente al rubio, que a ratos era besado por Temari y a otros ratos era golpeado por ella.

-Gomen nasai-murmuró el pelirrojo entre dientes.

-No pasa nada, tebayo-respondió el rubio sonriendo con dolor, imagino que por los golpes-en realidad fue mi culpa.

Después de disculparse con el rubio comenzó a disculparse con las personas a las que había destrozado las tiendas buscando a naruto, sobre todo el puesto de ramen. No me lo podía creer: Sabaku no Gaara disculpándose por orden de una mujer......increíble.

-¿No podemos sacar una foto de esto?-preguntó Soraya asombrada-Es que........es....

-Lo sé-dije muy satisfecha de mi misma.

En menos de un segundo el pelirrojo apareció frente a mí cruzado de brazos sin sonreír, sin embargo, pude ver la alegría brillar en sus ojos aguamarina. Me estremecí sin querer.

-¿Podemos hablar solos?-preguntó observando de reojo la gente a nuestro alrededor.

Miré a mi amiga dudosa .

-¿Puedes coger cuidar un momento de Obito?-pregunté esperanzada-No creo que tarde mucho-me acerqué y susurré-Él siempre ha sido hombre de pocas palabras.

Soraya se rió discretamente cargando a Obito.

-Claro que sí-respondió acariciando el pelito rojo de mi bebé-Además, este niño es guapísimo, creo que será un rompe corazones.

Hice un ademán para que Gaara me siguiera, caminé largo rato hasta que salimos a las afueras de la aldea, internándonos en los territorios del clan Tsukino, reconozco que me costaba un poco definirlo cómo mi clan, me gustaba más llamarlo mi familia. Miré a todos lados para comprobar que no había nadie cerca, efectivamente estábamos solos. Me apoyé en la pared de color crema pintada con un remolino rojo y esperé.

Estuvimos varios minutos sin hablar observándonos fijamente.

-Esme....yo.....te quiero-fruncí los labios, no podía abalanzarme sobre él cómo si no hubiera pasado nada-...te he estado buscando durante cuatro años, acabo de cumplir diecinueve pero tú sigues igual, creo que..soy mayor que tú....

Desvié la mirada pero él continuó igualmente.

-Arashi es la hija del señor feudal, me obligó a prometerme con ella-su voz ahora era más firme y sirena cómo si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima-Conseguí librarme de ella obligándola a casarse con otro ninja de mi aldea, la emborraché y cuándo quiso darse cuenta estaba casada.

-Espero que lo esté con alguien que la quiera-musité sin querer.

Quería saltar, no mejor, gritar, oh oh oh mejor, saltar y gritar. ¡Gaara no me había dejado! ¡Y nunca me engañó! ¡Sólo me quiere a mi! Entonces lo escuché reir y no pude más que sorprenderme de lo feliz que me hacía escuchar su risa.

-Es por esto que nunca te imaginé cómo una kunoichi-dijo sonriendo, dió un paso hacía mi más confiado.

Mi corazón latió con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó haciendo un mohín.

-Porque eres incapaz de lastimar, ni siquiera a Arashi que ha querido separarnos-respondió con voz dulce-quieres que esté con alguien que la ame para que sea feliz, ¿no te das cuenta? Nunca podrías dañar a tu enemigo, sólo compadecerlo, quizás incluso ayudarlo.

Dió otro paso hacia mí consiguiendo que me ruborizara sin remedio.

-Siempre pensé que tú entrenarías a los pequeños de la aldea para ser gennin-pegó su frente a la mía, tomando mi cara entre sus manos- Eres más dulce que Hinata-san, eres más fuerte que Temari, más persistente que Ino-san, más inteligente que Sakura-san, eres mejor luchadora que Ten ten-san y más testaruda que Matsuri.

Recordé brevemente la vez que le enseñé los fanfics dónde lo ponían con todas aquellas chicas, casi le da un infarto cuándo supo que lo emparejaron con su propia hermana y con otros chicos, cuándo se los enseñé sobresalté cualidades que ellas tenían y pensé que a mí me faltaban.

-Pero tú tienes algo que ellas nunca van a tener-se inclinó sobre mi oído-Tienes mi corazón, es tuyo, te pertenece. Eres mi dueña. Mi Esme.

-Gaara....-lloré abrazándome a su cuello.

Seis años después.....

**FLASH BACK**

_El consejo de Suna maldijo haber tenido que moverse hasta Konoha para nuestra boda, apenas tuve que hacer nada dado que Temari tenía a toda la aldea revolucionada organizando todo, el día llegó mucho más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Me temblaron los pies y las manos me sudaron completamente nerviosa, tuve miedo de arrugar el vestido de novia, de tropezarme y estropearlo o llenarlo de barro. _

_-¡Vamos futura hermanita!-me animó Temari ayudándome con el vestido-¡A Gaara se le caerá la baba cuándo te vea! _

_Mi vestido era de color blanco, de tiras y completamente liso, con una chaqueta de tela transparente con suaves dibujos blancos que formaban flores y ramas de árboles, mi cabello fue ondulado con una diadema de flores blancas, no me parecía estar especialmente blanca, quizás.....sólo un poco mejor. "Ánimo Esme" pensé "Puedes hacerlo" _

_El altar fue hecho en los jardines de Konoha, un arco de arena hecho por mi Gaara cubierto por enredaderas florecidas de color blanco y rojo. _

_Gaara estaba allí con sus túnicas de Kazekage impolutas sin arrugas, perfectamente peinado y sonriendo esperando por mí. Caminé todo el rato mirando de reojo mis pies por si tropezaba con la larga alfombra roja, respiré nerviosa al sentir los ojos de los invitados sobre mí: Shikamaru con Ino, Kankuro y Matsuri, Hinata y Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba, Neji y Ten ten, Naruto y Temari, Chouji con una chica que no conocía y Lee llorando a lárgrima viva con otra chica que intentaba que se calmara. Los dos consejos, los jounin de cada aldea, Soraya y Yue con mi pequeño Obito. Por fin me puse en el altar frente a Gaara, sujeté con una sola mano el ramo de lirios. _

_-Un momento, por favor-pedí antes de que el sacerdote iniciara la ceremonia. _

_Gaara me miró aterrado. Alcé la mano acariciándole el rostro y la pasé por su pelo desordenándolo hasta que lo tuvo igual que siempre._

_-Ahora ya puede empezar-sonreí. _

_Gaara se sonrojó causando algunas carcajadas entre los invitados. _

_-Si quiero-respondió Gaara completamente seguro. _

_Pestañeé cuándo el sacerdote me hizo la pregunta y me sonrojé aún más de lo que estaba mi pelirrojo. _

_-Si quiero-respondí timidamente. _

_Antes de que el sacerdote pudiera decir que nos podíamos besar Gaara me abrazó por la cintura pegando sus labios sobre los mios._

**Fin flash back**

Era tan fácil acostumbrarse al calor de Suna, siempre pensé que no podría hacerlo pero parecía haber nacido para vivir allí. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con dos orbes aguamarina, sus brazos seguían abrazándome protectoramente bajo las sábanas.

-Ohayo, Mi Esme-susurró besando mi frente.

Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos besándole en la boca.

-Ohayo, Mi Gaara.

De repente la puerta se abrió y antes de que tan siquiera pudiera parpadear tres niños se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. El pelirrojo mas grande era una copia de su padre cuándo tenía seis años, hasta llevaba la misma ropa que él llevó en esa época, la pequeña a su lado llevaba los mismos pantalones ninja que su hermano pero en la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa corta con gorro de color negro con franjas rojas, la adoraba porque sus ojos rodeados de ojeras negras eran de color aguamarina, cómo los de su padre aunque se pelo corto era igual que el mío, el más pequeño todavía llevaba el pijamita, su pelito era una mezcla de rojo y castaño y sus ojos aguamarina estaban mezclados con color castaño.

-Obito, Karura, Senri-regañó el pelirrojo-¿Qué les he dicho de aparecer así?

-Pero papi-protestó Obito-¡Queríamos ver si nuestros hermanitos va a salir!

Karura quitó la manta apoyando la barriga en mi barriga abultada.

-¿Hermanitos?-puso su pequeña mano sobre mi barriga-¡ES DE DÍA TENEIS QUE SALIR!

Reí revolviéndole el pelo a mi pequeña y abracé a los tres.

-¿Sabéis una cosa?-los tres me miraron con los ojos brillosos-Aún no pueden salir pero si pegais la oreja estoy segura de que os saludarán.

Los tres rápidamente pegaron el oído a mi vientre, sentí cómo mi corazón se apretaba de felicidad al sentir a uno de los bebés dar una patada.

-¡WIIII!-gritó Senri al sentirla, pobrecito si aún tenía tres años, Karura cinco y mi Obito seis.

Ahí teníamos el primer equipo.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Fuiste tú quién quería tener un montón de equipos ninjas-me burlé besando el kanji de mi pelirrojo.

Él sonrió acariñando a nuestros niños.

-Y lo tendré, mujer-juró acariciando mi barriga mientras los niños reían gustosos de que su padre los acariñara-Tiempo al tiempo.

Lo cumpliría, después de todo nadie era tan testarudo cómo Sabaku no Gaara, Mi Gaara.

Fin

Jejejeje lo siento si me quedó demasiado pasteloso, espero que os gustara. Por fin el final!! jajaja ha sido mucho tiempo juntos, gracias a todos por leer mi fic.

Esme: Muchas gracias, sin ustedes jamás hubiera podido quedarme con Gaara-kun.

Gaara: ¬/////¬ hm hm

Obito: Papi ha querido decir que sí ^.^

Karura: ne, papi, la calabaza!!! la calabaza!!!*manejando la arena.

Senri: nyan ^^ *haciendo un peluche de arena.

hehe esto se acabó!! gracias!!!


End file.
